Alternatywa 2: Bounto Arc
by sissel snape
Summary: Znajomość Rei i Shirou nadal się pogłębia, a nad Seireitei nadciągają czarne chmury. Bounto, stworzona przed setkami lat rasa, szuka zemsty. Z pomocą przyjaciół dwoje oficerów dziesiątego składu musi ocalić Społeczeństwo Dusz.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Hitsugaya Toushirou, najmłodszy kapitan w oddziałach Gotei 13, stał znudzony na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu w sali obrad kwatery głównej pierwszego składu i zastanawiał się, za jakie grzechy musiał się stawić na drugim w tym tygodniu spotkaniu dowódców. Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że jedynym popełnionym przez niego błędem było przyjęcie nominacji na kapitana. Westchnął, przypominając sobie, jak kilka tygodni wcześniej jego dziewiąta oficer, Eiki Rei, zrezygnowała z testu. Dziewczyna, która w krótkim czasie stała się jego bliską przyjaciółką wolała zostać oficerem niskiego stopnia w jego dywizji niż objąć dowództwo nad oddziałem piątym, opuszczonym przez Aizena. Jako jeden z powodów podała niechęć do Hinamori… Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet neutralne stosunki między dziewczętami, nie wspominając już o przyjaźni, pozostawały w sferze marzeń.

- O czym myślisz, Hitsugaya-kun? – zapytał szeptem Kyouraku Shunsui, kapitan ósmej dywizji, stojący obok niego w zwyczajowym różowym kimonie zarzuconym na ramiona. – Myliłbym się, gdybym powiedział, że o Rei-chan?

Uśmiech srebrnowłosego młodzieńca lekko się poszerzył: Kyouraku zawsze miał niebywałego nosa do spraw związanych z Eiki. Ale nie zdziwił się, gdyż mężczyzna, razem z Ukitake Juushirou, od zawsze się o nią troszczyli. Shunsui uśmiechnął się przebiegle i skinął głową wysokiemu Shinigami o długich białych włosach, który bacznie się im przyglądał. Shirou nie miał pojęcia, o co obojgu chodzi, ale zdążył się nauczyć, że nie należy pytać, bo dowie się wszystkiego w swoim czasie.

Wszystkie lekkie i przyjemne myśli uleciały z jego głowy, gdy przed generałem Yamamoto Genryuusai, do tej pory omawiającym mało ważne kwestie odbudowy Seireitei, przyklękła Soifon, dowódca drugiej dywizji i oddziałów specjalnych. Starzec przerwał, zdziwiony i udzielił kobiecie głosu.

- Wybacz, generale, moją bezczelność – Toushirou chciał parsknąć śmiechem, gdy to usłyszał. Jeśli to była bezczelność, to Rei zachowywała się mniej więcej na poziomie rozjuszonej i głodnej kobiety z epoki jaskiniowej, co byłoby obrazą dla jej mentora. – Właśnie otrzymałam wiadomość od Shihouin Yoruichi.

Wszyscy obecni drgnęli. Od kilku tygodni, kiedy to zakończyła się sprawa wtargnięcia do Społeczeństwa Dusz Kurosakiego i jego drużyny, wspomniana uciekinierka i Urahara Kisuke zostali oczyszczeni ze wszystkich zarzutów, ale nie pozwolono im wrócić do Seireitei. Wiadomość od niej nie mogła oznaczać niczego dobrego, zwłaszcza, że zwierzchniczka drugiego składu była bardzo blada i zdenerwowana.

- Mów, kapitan Soifon – zagrzmiał Yamamoto.

- W mieście Karakura zaobserwowano wzmożoną aktywność rasy zwanej Bounto, odwiecznych wrogów Quincy – powiedziała, systematyzując otrzymane wiadomości. – W ich pogoni za pożywieniem zaczęli ginąć ludzie. Yoruichi-sama twierdzi, że ich celem może być Społeczeństwo Dusz. Z kolei Urahara przygotował specjalny trening dla Kurosakiego Ichigo i jego przyjaciół, by stwierdzić, czy będą w stanie przeciwstawić się nowym wrogom i prosi o nadzór Gotei 13.

- Zajmijmy się wszystkim po kolei, Soifon – w oczach generała zapłonęły niebezpieczne błyski. – Kapitanie Kyouraku, proszę przeszukać bibliotekę pod kątem zebrania danych o Bounto. Dodatkowych informacji mogą udzielić kapitanowie Unohana i Kurotsuchi. Kapitan Soifon uda się na Ziemię, celem współpracy z Shihouin Yoruichi. Zaś kapitanowie Kuchiki, Hitsugaya i Ukitake dołączą do Urahary Kisuke, by nadzorować trening drużyny zastępczego Shinigami. Czy ktoś chce coś jeszcze dodać?

Z szeregu wysunął się Byakuya, który natychmiast przyklęknął obok zdumionej Soifon. Pochylił głowę.

- Proponuję, by oprócz dowódcy oddziałów specjalnych posłać na Ziemię również kogoś, kto wtopi się w tłum – powiedział głębokim głosem. Część zebranych zdrętwiała, pamiętając, co się stało, gdy ostatnio ktoś z bliskich mężczyzny został posłany na Ziemię. Gdyby nie refleks Eiki, Ukitake zginąłby. – Proponuję mojego porucznika, który nawiązał swego rodzaju przyjaźń z Kurosakim.

- Rozumiem – generał odchylił się w swoim fotelu i spojrzał na Kuchiki spod półprzymkniętych powiek. – Abarai Renji będzie asystował kapitan Soifon, ale nie będą od siebie zależni. Kapitanie Ukitake?

Hitsugaya dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, że starszy mężczyzna wystąpił równocześnie z Byakuyą. Uśmieszek na twarzy Kyouraku powiedział mu nazbyt wyraźnie, o co ma zamiar poprosić Juushirou. Jęknął, przymykając oczy.

- Proszę o udział Eiki Rei w misji na Ziemi – powiedział stanowczo. Brew Yamamoto usiłowała wyrwać się z twarzy i sięgnąć księżyca. – Dziewczyna zna Uraharę, a jej uwagi czasami są na tyle sensowne, że można coś dzięki nim odkryć.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, to twoja podwładna – odparł starzec. – Czy udzielasz pozwolenia?

Toushirou ponownie westchnął. Przywykł już do tego, że ta rezolutna brunetka, która miała czelność odzywać się po imieniu do kapitanów, ma naturalny talent do pakowania się w kłopoty. Może jej aura po prostu je przyciągała, jak jakiś magnes? Chyba wolał nie wiedzieć. Skinął głową na zgodę.

- Kapitanie Kuchiki, twoja zgoda jest równie ważna.

Mężczyzna tylko lekko kiwnął głową, co spowodowało, że uśmiech na twarzy Kyouraku poszerzył się. Shirou zaczynał podejrzewać, że mężczyzna wpadł na jakiś pomysł, co mogło się stać nieprzewidywalne w skutkach. Nie tak dawno chciał zorganizować konkurs picia sake i pierwszą ochotniczką, która się do niego zgłosiła, była Matsumoto. A teraz Shunsui suszył zęby na wieść, że Rei opuszcza Seireitei i wyrusza na Ziemię. Chłopak postanowił poważnie porozmawiać z nim lub Ukitake, bo miał szczerze dosyć ich gry. Jego haori załopotało, gdy szybkim, gniewnym krokiem skierował się do drzwi.

- Shirou-kun, gdzie się wybierasz? – zawołał za nim Juushirou. Chłopak zazgrzytał zębami i odwrócił się na moment do przyjaciela.

- Poinformować Rei, że ma nowe zadanie.

Odprowadził go wybuch śmiechu dwojga najstarszych dowódców Gotei 13. W końcu on też się uśmiechnął. Może tym razem ich drobna intryga okaże się interesująca.

* * *

Eiki Rei, długowłosa brunetka, stała na środku areny treningowej jedenastego składu. Ubrana tylko w ściśle przylegający do ciała czarny kombinezon w dłoniach trzymała dwa ostre jak brzytwa sztylety. Jej złożona hakama leżała obok dwóch zapieczętowanych Zanpakutou, Kaze no Kitai i Hozukimaru. Naprzeciw niej, trzymając krótki, szeroki miecz, stał trzeci oficer dywizji Zarakiego, Madarame Ikkaku, jeden z (dość licznej, należy zaznaczyć) grupy Shinigami, których uważała za przyjaciół.

- Atakuj! – krzyknął z daleka Ayasegawa Yumichika, piąty oficer jedenastej drużyny, kolejny przyjaciel młodej dziewczyny, przyglądający się walce z uwagą. – Nie pozwól wrogowi zastanawiać się nad twoim kolejnym ruchem.

Rei szybko podbiegła do mężczyzny i zamachnęła się prawą ręką. Ostrze ze szczękiem odbiło się od miecza Ikkaku. Jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Swoją drugą dłonią złapał jej nadgarstek, który od dołu zmierzał w jego stronę. Czując dotyk ciała przyjaciela na długiej rękawiczce, którą zawsze miała na sobie, Eiki również się uśmiechnęła.

- Hadou, numer 4 – powiedziała, patrząc w oczy Madarame. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Yumichika zaczyna się śmiać, bo ich wspólny przyjaciel znowu dał się nabrać na taki stary trik. Z drugiej strony areny wyczuła znajome reiatsu. – Biała błyskawica.

Ikkaku odskoczył od niej, rażony prądem. Rei przyjęła bojową pozycję i ukłoniła się z szacunkiem przeciwnikowi. Rozległy się suche oklaski. Oboje walczący odwrócili się w tamtą stronę i uśmiechnęli do podchodzącego Hitsugayi.

- Imponujące – przyznał, patrząc na oboje zmęczonych po sparingu Shinigami. – Ale ty, trzeci oficerze Madarame znowu padłeś ofiarą ataku Kidou.

Rei roześmiała się i pomachała ręką drugiemu oficerowi, który nadal nie ruszył się z miejsca. Ayasegawa z wahaniem podszedł do trójki stojącej na arenie.

- Kiedy nasz trening? – zapytała z lekką zadyszką. Może jej zaklęcia były lepsze niż Ikkaku, ale mężczyzna dysponował zdecydowanie większą siłą fizyczną niż taka drobna dziewczyna jak ona. Sparowanie ciosów jego miecza dwoma krótkimi ostrzami było dla niej dość trudne i wyczerpujące.

- Jak odpoczniesz – odparł zapytany, wykorzystując jeden z jej sztyletów jako lusterko. Uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z inspekcji swojej nieskazitelnej twarzy. – I jak poćwiczysz mięśnie.

- Dzięki – w jej głosie troje mężczyzn wyczuło ironię. – Cały czas trenuję, ale nie sądzę, żebym kiedyś osiągnęła poziom Ikkaku.

- Oficer Ayasegawa ma rację, Rei – powiedział nagle Toushirou, przypatrując się pozostałym. – Musisz popracować nad swoją siłą fizyczną.

- Ty też przeciwko mnie? – jęknęła z rezygnacją w głosie. – A tak w ogóle, co tu robisz?

Wszyscy Shinigami z Seireitei, którzy zetknęli się w swoim życiu z nimi dwojgiem, wiedzieli, że nie należy się dziwić temu, jak się do siebie zwracają. Na nic zdały się nagany, groźby i ciągłe poprawianie Eiki, dziewczyna nadal zwracała się do swojego dowódcy po imieniu. On również już się przyzwyczaił do nazywania jej Rei, chociaż w chwili złości lub pośpiechu potrafił zawołać ją po nazwisku, co ona później mu wytykała. Oboje rozumieli, że takie są zasady ich przyjaźni, którą naprawdę wysoko sobie cenili.

- Wyruszasz na Ziemię – oznajmił krótko.

- Co? – oczy brunetki rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. – Po co? Z kim?

- Czy ty nigdy nie potrafisz powstrzymać się z pytaniami? – syknął, nieco rozbawiony sytuacją. Dwaj mężczyźni z jedenastego składu uśmiechnęli się pod nosami.

- Nie – wyszczerzyła bezczelnie zęby.

- Wyruszasz na Ziemię – powtórzył, odpowiadając na jej pierwsze pytanie. Westchnął, bo nienawidził mówić tego samego dwukrotnie. – Urahara postanowił przetestować Kurosakiego i jego drużynę, gdyż pojawił się nowy wróg. Poprosił o nadzór Gotei 13, a generał postanowił wysłać mnie, Kuchiki i Ukitake. A twój mentor…

Dziewczyna lekko się skrzywiła, gdy usłyszała z jaką złośliwością chłopak podkreślił słowo „mentor", ale nie przeszkadzała mu. Gdyby to zrobiła, mogłaby się nie dowiedzieć, o co chodzi z jej misją.

- Twój mentor zaproponował twój udział – dokończył. – Jako, że znasz Uraharę, twoje spostrzeżenia mogą się przydać.

- Kto tak powiedział? – Rei, jak zwykle, nie potrafiła zapanować nad swoim językiem.

- Ukitake. Masz innego mentora?

Ikkaku i Yumichika otwarcie się śmiali, przykuwając uwagę obojga Shinigami z dziesiątej dywizji. Szybko zamilkli i podeszli do kamiennego schodka, na którym leżały ich rzeczy. Eiki, patrząc spod oka na swojego srebrnowłosego przyjaciela, poszła za nimi. Już ubierając się, przyszło jej do głowy kolejne pytanie i spojrzała z oczekiwaniem na dowódcę. Ten westchnął teatralnie.

- No, zadaj już to pytanie – popędził ją. W odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech.

- Kiedy wyruszamy?

- Nie powiedziałem ci? – w jego głosie dało się wyczuć autentyczne zdumienie. – Jeszcze dzisiaj. Urahara prosił, żebyśmy się pospieszyli, bo jego podwładni już zaczęli.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Gdyby patrzył na nią w tym momencie Juushirou lub Shunsui, powiedzieliby, że jej grymas przypomina im ich starego przyjaciela, Hirako Shinjiego, Vaizarda, z którym połączyła Rei równie prawdziwa przyjaźń, jak jej mentorów. A ona tylko domyślała się, jakie tortury czekają jej znajomych z Karakury.

Eiki nie wiedziała, że Toushirou chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się na Ziemi, by uprzedzić byłego kapitana dwunastej dywizji, że jeden z jego uczniów po przygodzie w Społeczeństwie Dusz stracił wszystkie swoje moce. Chłopak nadal pamiętał, jak Quincy, żeby pokonać Kurotsuchiego, zniszczył swoją rękawiczkę. Wszyscy kapitanowie wiedzieli, co to oznacza, ale Shirou wątpił, by chłopiec pochwalił się tym przed Uraharą. A najbardziej go martwiło to, że Ishida Uryuu był ulubieńcem Rei.

Westchnął, patrząc, jak jego młoda przyjaciółka przypina pochwę z Kaze no Kitai do pasa, którym miała przewiązaną hakamę. W ciągu tych kilku tygodni spędzili ze sobą trochę czasu, poświęcając go głównie na zwierzenia. Gdy Hinamori leżała w szpitalu, nadal odzyskując sprawność fizyczną i psychiczną po wyniszczającym ataku Aizena, a Matsumoto znikała z Kirą i Hisagim na 'kropelkę sake', która kończyła się pijacką nocą, on i Rei potrafili godzinami siedzieć na dachu kwatery głównej dziesiątego składu i obserwować gwiaździste niebo. Zazwyczaj milczeli, ale czasami zdarzało im się rozmawiać. Ona opowiedziała mu o swoich walkach, o tym, co pamiętała z czasów na Ziemi, o latach u Ukitake… Rewanżując się jej, on opowiedział o czasach Rukongai, gdzie został znaleziony przez Rangiku, o Akademii, gdzie poznał Kusakę, o teście kapitańskim. Nie potrafił się zdobyć na to, żeby powiedzieć jej o walce o Hyorinmaru, ale widział, że ona również coś przed nim tai. Rozumiał i szanował potrzebę jej prywatności.

- Jestem gotowa – stanęła obok niego, sprawiając, że drgnął lekko. Zatopiony we własnych myślach nie zauważył, kiedy skończyła się przygotowywać.

- Najpierw zameldujemy się w kwaterze głównej – zdecydował. – Matsumoto jeszcze nie wie, że zostawiam cały skład na jej głowie.

Rei roześmiała się i skinęła głową na pożegnanie dwóm mężczyznom. Odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem ruszyła za Shirou. Tuż poza areną przyspieszyli do shuunpo. W budynku zajmowanym przez biura dziesiątego składu natychmiast natknęli się na rudowłosą porucznik. Rei nadal dziwiła się, jak kobiecie udawało się żyć bez żadnych problemów po tym, jak Gin ją zostawił. W pewnym sensie nawet ją podziwiała, gdyż Matsumoto – prawda – upijała się praktycznie każdej nocy, ale nie na smutno, aby zapomnieć o troskach, lecz zwyczajnie, po swojemu beztrosko, raczej pocieszając pozostałą dwójkę, niż wypłakując swoje żale. Toushirou wprowadził obie do swojego gabinetu i polecił im usiąść. Eiki, jak zwykle, zajęła miejsce na szerokim parapecie za biurkiem chłopaka.

- Matsumoto, na jakiś czas przejmujesz dowództwo nad składem – zakomunikował zdziwionej Rangiku. – Ja i Rei musimy udać się na Ziemię z rozkazu generała Yamamoto.

- Rozumiem, kapitanie – szybko przyjęła do wiadomości usłyszane nowiny. – Kto jeszcze otrzymał ten rozkaz?

- Kapitanowie Kuchiki i Ukitake idą z nami – odpowiedział. Po chwili postanowił poruszyć ze swoimi najbardziej zaufanymi podwładnymi drugą ważną kwestię. – Kapitan Soifon i porucznik Abarai już znajdują się na Ziemi, gdzie równolegle do siebie zaczęli prowadzić śledztwo w sprawie rasy zwanej Bounto.

- To jest ten nowy wróg, o którym mówiłeś? – zapytała Rei, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem Hitsugayi. – Ten, z którego powodu Kurosaki i jego drużyna przechodzi trening Urahary?

- Mam nadzieję, że nie – westchnął, przypominając sobie, co powiedziała o nich kapitan drugiego składu. – Bounto to śmiertelni wrogowie Quincy.

Eiki zacisnęła pięści, ale jej spojrzenie nie zmieniło się. Nadal pokładała wiarę w umiejętności młodego Ishidy, nie wiedząc, że przez Kurotsuchiego stracił wszystkie swoje moce. Toushirou pokręcił głową, domyślając się, że będzie musiał jej to szybko wytłumaczyć.

- Kiedy wyruszacie?

- Dzisiaj wieczorem – odparł srebrnowłosy młodzieniec. – Shihouin przesłała wiadomość, że test już się zaczął, a we wszystkie szczegóły wprowadzi nas Urahara.

- Rozumiem – Rangiku skinęła głową. – Powodzenia.

Uśmiechnęła się do swojej podwładnej i kapitana, po czym wyszła z gabinetu. Shirou odwrócił się do Eiki, którą oświetlał blask zachodzącego słońca. Zmrużył oczy i ponaglił gestem. Dziewczyna natychmiast zeskoczyła z parapetu i całkowicie gotowa stanęła przed swoim dowódcą, uśmiechając się do niego. Wyszli razem z gabinetu, kierując się do bramy Senkai należącej do domu klanu Kuchiki; młodemu Hitsugayi pozostało tylko podziwiać spokój swojej podopiecznej.

Gdyby tylko wiedział… Od momentu, gdy usłyszała o kolejnym wspólnym zadaniu z Shirou, ciężko było jej pohamować entuzjazm i drżenie kolan. Nie mogła też zapanować nad swoim głosem, dlatego nie odzywała się dużo. Westchnęła, czym zasłużyła sobie na badawcze spojrzenie partnera, ale tylko potrząsnęła głową. Musiała wyrzucić go ze swoich myśli, żeby nie narazić misji, jakkolwiek prosta by nie była.

Byakuya i Juushirou już na nich czekali przed otwartą bramą do świata żywych, a wraz z nimi cztery czarnoskrzydłe motyle. Bez strachu wkroczyli w jasny blask wrót i chwilę później wypadli z nich na brzegu rzeki płynącej przez miasto Karakura. Rei zachwiała się i natychmiast poczuła silną dłoń zaciskającą się na jej ramieniu. Zanim zorientowała się, że to nie Shirou jej pomógł, w ciszy rozbrzmiał obojętny głos dowódcy szóstej dywizji.

- Uważaj na siebie, Rei-san.

- Dzięki, Byakuya – w jej głosie pobrzmiewał głęboki szok, kiedy usłyszała, że mężczyzna zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. Szybko ją puścił i odszedł do Urahary, który na nich czekał.

- Nie sądziłem, że Społeczeństwo Dusz wyśle mi na pomoc tak doborowych Shinigami – zacmokał spod kapelusza. – Kuchiki-sama, Ukitake-san, Hitsugaya-kun, Rei-chan, witajcie na Ziemi.

- Urahara, możesz sobie darować tą scenkę – ostudził jego zapał chłodny ton Toushirou. – Po prostu zaprowadź nas do Kurosakiego.

- To nie tak, Hitsugaya-kun – zaprotestował szybko blondyn, czym ściągnął na siebie ostrzegawcze spojrzenia od całej czwórki. – Oni już przechodzą test. W tym momencie Ichigo, Uryuu, Sado i Renji są w domu porwanej Orihime.

- Renji? – zapytała Eiki, przystając w połowie schodów, blokując idącego za nią Juushirou. – Abarai Renji?

- Tak – spokojnie odpowiedział Kisuke. – Ichigo przedstawił go w szkole jako swojego dalekiego kuzyna, dlatego uznałem, że powinien się nauczyć doceniać więź rodzinną. Chciałem też sprawdzić, jak ułoży się współpraca chłopaka z Shinigami.

Byakuya zacisnął zęby i uparcie milczał, ale wszyscy widzieli, że nie jest zadowolony z obrotu spraw.

- Czy porucznik Abarai wie, że drużyna Kurosakiego przechodzi test? – zapytał Ukitake, wiedząc, że Kuchiki przed wysłaniem go na Ziemię mógł mu o wszystkim powiedzieć.

- Nie – nadeszła krótka odpowiedź, po której Urahara widocznie odetchnął z ulgą. Nie spodziewał się widocznie, że ktoś mógł wcześniej wspomnieć mu o teście. Jego przeoczenie, które przez przypadek nie zaowocowało katastrofą.

- Proponuję przenieść się jak najszybciej w pobliże domu Inoue Orihime – stwierdził zamyślony Kisuke. – Lilin, Nova i Claud już zaczęli działać i prawdopodobnie wkrótce skontaktują się z Renjim.

- Kim oni są? – zawołała pod wiatr Rei, będąca przez przypadek jedyną dziewczyną w gronie obserwatorów. Czuła się przez to dziwnie, ale starała się to zignorować. Powinna przestać zwracać uwagę na kwestie płci, ale jak mogła to zrobić, gdy przez cały czas wyczuwała obecność Shirou tuż obok siebie. – Lilin, Nova i Claud. Kim są?

- Sama zobaczysz, Rei-chan – odpowiedział blondyn, nie odwracając się. – Powinnaś szybko się zorientować.

Ta tajemnicza odpowiedź wprawiła w zdumienie całą czwórkę wysłaną z Społeczeństwa Dusz. Prawdę mówiąc, kapitanowie już wcześniej zaczęli się zastanawiać, kim są podwładni Urahary, którzy mieli przeprowadzić test, skoro drużyna Kurosakiego doskonale znała obsługę sklepu, a z Yoruichi Ichigo nawiązał znajomość dużo bliższą niż by sobie tego życzył. Hitsugaya przez jakiś czas się zastanawiał, czy mężczyzna nie odwoła się do pomocy zamaskowanej armii, ale to nie były ich imiona.

- Dlaczego nie skorzystałeś z pomocy Vaizardów? – zawołała ponownie. Shirou drgnął, zauważając, jak podobnym tonem ponownie podążyły ich myśli. – Przecież Hirako by ci pomógł, gdybyś go poprosił.

- Shinji, Kensei i Lisa mogliby pomóc – sprostował, w końcu odwracając głowę, co w tempie shuunpo było nie lada osiągnięciem. – Reszta nie jest na tyle stabilna, żeby móc ich poprosić o pomoc w kontrolowanym… teście.

Rei zazgrzytała zębami ze złości, bo natychmiast zrozumiała, co blondyn miał na myśli, zanim zmienił ostatnie słowo na „test". Już otworzyła usta, żeby cisnąć mu w twarz jakąś obelgę, gdy usłyszała zimny jak lód Hyorinmaru głos Toushirou.

- Miałeś na myśli eksperyment, prawda, Urahara?

Wszyscy ostro wyhamowali. Czworo wysłanników Seireitei patrzyło wyczekująco na wygnańca. Ten zdjął kapelusz i pochylił lekko głowę.

- Zależy mi przede wszystkim na bezpieczeństwie mieszkańców miasta – powiedział, jego głos również się ochłodził. – Ale gdy mogę zebrać ważne dane w trakcie dbania o to bezpieczeństwo, nie omieszkam tego zrobić.

- Urahara, ty piekielny draniu – wysyczała Rei, którą od dalszych wyzwisk powstrzymał uścisk dłoni Shirou.

- Chyba powinniśmy się tu zatrzymać – zaproponował Byakuya, wpatrzony w odległy o kilka przecznic dom Inoue. Ukitake przytaknął.

Budynek pulsował reiatsu. Na jego dachu stały trzy figury: mała dziewczynka i dwóch wysokich mężczyzn. Urahara z daleka pokiwał im trzymanym w ręce wachlarzem i jeden z mężczyzn zamienił się w Inoue, po czym wślizgnął się przez okno. Kisuke uśmiechnął się triumfująco.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytała cicho dziewczyna. – Kim oni są?

- Ten, który zmienił się w Orihime, to Claud – odpowiedział blondyn, wpatrzony w budynek, który ponownie wybuchł ogromną energią. – Lilin i Nova czekają na dachu. Spójrzcie na to, co robi Nova.

Wysoki, bardzo szczupły człowiek podszedł do drzwi wejściowych domu i stanął tyłem do nich, po czym wzniósł ręce i wszyscy, którzy rozporządzali jakimkolwiek reiatsu zobaczyli, że na ulicy wznosi się ogromna brama lśniąca krwistoczerwonym blaskiem.

- Nie rozumiem – wymamrotał Hitsugaya. – To nie jest Brama Piekła. Ale jest do niej bardzo podobna. Urahara, kim są twoi podwładni?

- Jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, kapitanie? – zapytał Ukitake, z uwagą wpatrujący się, jak brama wciąga trójkę napastników i Sado. – To nie są zwykłe dusze.

- Zmodyfikowane? – zapytali równocześnie Rei i Shirou, patrząc na siebie ze zdumieniem. – Jak zmodyfikowane dusze mogą mieć taką ogromną moc?

- Bo są dziełem geniusza – odpowiedział cichy dotąd Byakuya, przyglądając się swojemu podwładnemu, który razem z Kurosakim i Ishidą wybiegł przed dom. – Urahara coś im zrobił.

Mężczyzna skłonił głowę i uśmiechnął się triumfująco. Wskazał dłonią nowy kierunek. Ruszyli w tamtą stronę, patrząc wyczekująco na blondyna.

- Zapraszam was na darmową wycieczkę po muzeum miejskim – powiedział, prowadząc swoich gości normalnym tempem. – Właśnie tam Lilin zwabi Kurosakiego.

- O co chodzi w tym teście, Urahara? – naskoczyła na niego Eiki. Jej oczy ciskały gromy od momentu, gdy zrozumiała, że mężczyzna przeprowadza nieinwazyjny eksperyment na ludziach. – Co to ma wspólnego z Bounto?

- Bounto? – zapytał niewinnie, patrząc z zainteresowaniem na brunetkę. – Ten test ma pokazać im, jak są słabi. Jak bardzo sobie nie ufają i jak srogo przez to przegrają. Weźmy dla przykładu Ishidę…

- Urahara… – głos Toushirou był bardzo niski i niósł w sobie groźbę długiej, powolnej, możliwie bolesnej śmierci. Spowodowało to, że Ukitake spojrzał na chłopaka zszokowany.

- Nie powiedziałeś jej? – to pytanie przykuło uwagę Rei.

- Słucham?

- Musimy porozmawiać, Rei – westchnął. – Wiesz, gdzie jest to muzeum?

Widząc, jak skinęła głową, złapał ją pod rękę i pociągnął w tempie shuunpo. Szybko zniknęli z oczu pozostałej trójce.

- O co w tym chodziło? – zapytał Kisuke, drapiąc się po karku.

- Młody Toushirou i Rei przyjaźnią się – wyjaśnił zrezygnowanym tonem Ukitake. – I z tego, co widzę, nie powiedział jej jeszcze, że Quincy stracił moc.

- Współczuję mu – dokończył Byakuya, unosząc lekko kąciki ust.

- Tak, ja też – dodał Urahara, patrząc krzywo na Juushirou. – Tylko przyjaźnią?

Tymczasem dwoje przyjaciół stało już na dachu wysokiego budynku, w którym bezbłędnie rozpoznali szpital. Wpatrywali się w siebie badawczo, w końcu Shirou puścił rękę Eiki i poprosił, by przysiadła na murku.

- Czego mi nie powiedziałeś? – natychmiast go zaatakowała.

- Ishida Uryuu stracił moc Quincy – odpowiedział spokojnie, spodziewając się, że taka bomba spowoduje kolejny atak. Na moment zapadła cisza.

- Rozumiem – opuściła ramiona i zwiesiła głowę, przetrawiając wiadomość, co zdziwiło gotowego do obrony chłopaka. – Domyślałam się, że stało się coś poważnego. Z początku myślałam, że chodzi o to, że Kuchiki została w Seireitei, ale później doszłam do wniosku, że coś musiało mu się stać podczas potyczki z Kurotsuchim.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że akurat wtedy?

- Przecież to szalony naukowiec – roześmiała się gorzko. – Tylko on mógł coś mu zrobić.

- To nie Kurotsuchi – sprostował. – Ten chłopiec sam sobie to zrobił. Powinnaś pamiętać z Akademii akcesoria Quincy. Jednym z nich była rękawiczka, dzięki której mogli skupiać moc. Złamał ją w trakcie walki, powinnaś wiedzieć, co to oznacza.

Skinęła głową, wpatrzona badawczym wzrokiem w swojego dowódcę. Dopiero po chwili zmarszczyła brwi.

- Myślałeś, że będę na ciebie wściekła, że zabrałeś mnie od pozostałych? – zapytała. _Jakbym potrafiła być na ciebie wściekła, Shirou_, pomyślała ironicznie.

- Tak – uśmiechnął się lekko i ponownie złapał ją za rękę, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jej nagle zaczerwienioną twarz. – Powiedz mi, gdzie mam się kierować.

Roześmiała się i wskazała dłonią budynek muzeum, który był dość dobrze widoczny z dachu wysokiego szpitala. Toushirou, ciągnąc ją ze sobą w kapitańskim shuunpo, pomknął we wskazaną stronę.

Kilka godzin później obserwowali, jak Renji, Uryuu i Ichigo wybiegają z labiryntu, w który Nova zmienił muzeum. Byli zmuszeni zostawić Sado i Orihime w rękach napastników, gdyż znowu okazali się za słabi. Na szczęście doszli do jednego: walczyli ze zmodyfikowanymi duszami. Rei uśmiechnęła się, gdyż używając mózgów w chociażby minimalnym stopniu (o co zazwyczaj było raczej trudno), szybko powinni dojść do wniosku, kto za tym stoi. Jednak osoba, która z nich wszystkich najlepiej opanowała trudną sztukę dedukcji, była na skraju załamania nerwowego z powodu utraty mocy.

Wtedy wszyscy Shinigami poderwali głowy. Na drugim końcu miasta miał miejsce ogromny wzrost energii duchowej.

- Yoruichi i kapitan Soifon – wyszeptała Rei, otwierając oczy ze zdumienia.

- Rei – Toushirou wystarczyło wypowiedzieć jej imię. Eiki skinęła głową i skoczyła w shuunpo, by jak najszybciej wspomóc dwie walczące kobiety.

- Dlaczego ją odesłałeś? – zapytał zdziwiony Ukitake.

- Dlaczego ją zabrałeś? – odpowiedział pytaniem srebrnowłosy młodzieniec. – W ten sposób się na coś przyda. Najchętniej poszedłbym z nią, ale mam rozkazy od generała.

- Test skończy się jutro – litościwie przyznał Urahara, patrzący na dwóch kapitanów. – Nie miałem zamiaru was nudzić. Chodzi mi o to, żeby Ichigo i pozostali odebrali to w najlepszy sposób.

Troje dowódców pokiwało głowami, przypatrując się śmiertelnikom.

* * *

Rei przybyła na miejsce tylko po to, by zobaczyć kobietę, która wgryza się w ciało niewinnego człowieka. Z drugiej strony nadbiegały Yoruichi i Soifon, obie okryte białym blaskiem techniki Shunko. Eiki wyciągnęła z pochwy miecz i odpieczętowała go.

- Tnij, Kaze no Kitai!

Drobne, kryształowe ostrza zawirowały wokół niej. Jednocześnie Soifon zauważyła ją i gestem nakazała zajście kobiety od drugiej strony. Brunetka natychmiast tak postąpiła i już miała skierować swój Zanpakutou na napastniczkę, gdy ta odwróciła się do niej twarzą.

- Yoshino! – krzyknęła, przypominając sobie samotną kobietę, którą widziała kilka tygodni wcześniej, przebywając przez kilkanaście godzin na Ziemi w poszukiwaniu Urahary. – Należysz do Bounto?

Napastniczka spojrzała na nią zszokowana. Zdziwienie w jej oczach pogłębił szybki atak Yoruichi, przed którym musiała uciekać. Zaś młoda Shinigami przypomniała sobie, co powiedziała jej ta tajemnicza kobieta, kiedy spotkały się po raz pierwszy.

_- Skąd wiesz o naszym istnieniu?_

_- Bo jedna z was stworzyła moją rasę._

Jej rasa! Wtedy Rei nie wiedziała, o czym mówi Yoshino, ale teraz to zrozumiała. Bounto zostali stworzeni przez Shinigami. I teraz się mścili, zabijając dla energii niewinnych ludzi.

- Dlaczego jej nie zatrzymałaś? – wrzasnęła wściekła Soifon, stając przed oniemiałą Eiki. – Miałaś zagrodzić jej drogę, a ty pozwoliłaś jej uciec!

- Soifon! – Yoruichi przywołała byłą podwładną do porządku. – Rei, kim ona jest?

- Nazywa się Soma Yoshino – odpowiedziała, starając się dojść do siebie. – Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście nam, że to Shinigami stworzyli Bounto?

Na twarzach obu kobiet odmalował się szok podobny do tego, jaki chwilę wcześniej przeżyła młoda oficer.

- Wracamy do Seireitei – zadecydowała szybko przełożona drugiej dywizji. – Yoruichi-sama, ty zostań na Ziemi i bądź naszym łącznikiem. Ja i Eiki musimy odwiedzić generała.

Wszystkie trzy skinęły głowami.

- Yoruichi-san – zawołała jeszcze za odchodzącą. – Daj znać Shirou, że nie musi się o mnie martwić.

Chwilę później dwie Shinigami stały w Seireitei, w tajnej placówce oddziałów specjalnych. Trzymając się tego, co powiedziała Soifon, popędziły ku kwaterze głównej pierwszego składu.


	2. Chapter 2

Witam wszystkich czytelników. To już drugi rozdział drugiej części Alternatywy. Ogólnie jestem z siebie dumna, że ten ff tak się rozrasta.  
Ogólnie to jestem ciekawa (zresztą, nie tylko ja), jak wyobrażacie sobie Rei… Może ktoś by miał ochotę jakiegoś arta narysować i na devianta wstawić?  
Betowała, jak zwykle, Kharcia, za co serdecznie dziękuję.  
Kochani, komentować!!

Rozdział 2

Dwie kobiety stały przed drewnianym biurkiem w przestronnym gabinecie generała Yamamoto Genryuusai. Właśnie zdały mu raport z przeżytych dopiero co chwil. Starzec siedział zamyślony, jego oczy, jak zwykle, były przymknięte, ale delikatnie drżące, zaciśnięte na zapieczętowanym Zanpakutou ręce wskazywały na zdenerwowanie.

- Oficer Eiki, skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że to Shinigami są odpowiedzialni za stworzenie Bounto? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem.

- To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy spotkałam Yoshino, generale – odpowiedziała, lekko spuszczając wzrok. – Podczas mojego poprzedniego pobytu na Ziemi spotkałyśmy się przez przypadek. Zauważyła mnie i chciałam się przekonać, kim jest człowiek, który może mnie widzieć. Gdy do niej podeszłam, stwierdziła, że jestem Shinigami i że nie mnie szukała. Chciała odejść, ale zastawiłam jej drogę i zapytałam, skąd o nas wie. Na to ona stwierdziła, że jedna z nas stworzyła jej rasę, pokazała mi zaostrzone kły i zniknęła.

- Jedna z nas? – mężczyzna położył akcent na słowie „jedna". – Jesteś pewna, że ta Bounto mówiła o kobiecie?

Rei zamyśliła się. Do tej pory była o tym przekonana, ale się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Z wahaniem skinęła głową.

- Jestem prawie pewna, że tak.

- Rozumiem – rozchylił powieki. – Oficer Eiki, ponieważ twój dowódca jest na Ziemi, ty zameldujesz się u porucznik Matsumoto, a później dołączysz do kapitana Kyouraku, który przeszukuje bibliotekę Seireitei w poszukiwaniu wiadomości o Bounto. Jeśli ta Yoshino rzeczywiście wspomniała o kobiecie, skup się na tych z dwunastego składu. Tam zazwyczaj trafiały absolwentki Akademii obdarzone zapałem do eksperymentowania.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, zasalutowała i szybko się oddaliła. Generał spojrzał na stojącą bez słowa Soifon.

- A ty, kapitan Soifon – zaczął, odchylając się na krześle. – Złożysz szczegółowy raport na kolejnym spotkaniu dowódców Gotei 13. Niestety, musimy zaczekać na powrót kapitanów Kuchiki, Hitsugayi i Ukitake, co, jak podejrzewam, zajmie im dodatkowy dzień lub dwa. Do tego czasu skontaktuj się z Shihouin Yoruichi. Może ma dla ciebie coś nowego.

- Tak, generale – zasalutowała i już odwracała się, by odejść, gdy przez jej usta przemknął uśmieszek. – Nie tylko kobiety obdarzone zapałem do eksperymentowania trafiały do dwunastej dywizji, generale. Gdy trafił tam Urahara, wszyscy pamiętamy, czym się to skończyło.

Pożegnał ją starczy śmiech, w którym można było wyczuć nutkę prawdziwego rozbawienia. Soifon zniknęła w ciemnościach nocy.

* * *

Rei zrobiła dokładnie tak, jak nakazał jej Yamamoto. Skierowała się do kwatery głównej dziesiątego składu, by znaleźć Matsumoto i się u niej zameldować, a następnie udać do biblioteki Seireitei. Krzywiąc się, pomyślała, że prawdopodobnie znajdzie swoją przełożoną pijaną w sztorc, ale pocieszała się tym, że to nie będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy musiała sobie radzić z Rangiku w takim stanie. Zadrżała, gdy przypomniała sobie moment, kiedy kompletnie nietrzeźwa porucznik zaatakowała ją odpieczętowanym Zanpakutou. Z tym wspomnieniem dotarła do gabinetu rudowłosej kobiety. Ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że Matsumoto jest sama i, co jeszcze dziwniejsze, trzeźwa.

- Wejdź, Rei-san – usłyszała, zanim zdążyła zapukać. – Widziałam cię przez okno.

- Przepraszam, że przychodzę o tak późnej porze – zaczęła, patrząc na zegar, który wskazywał trzecią nad ranem. W myślach przeklęła Uraharę, że każe nastolatkom biegać po niebezpiecznym mieście późną nocą. – Przysyła mnie generał.

- Coś się stało na Ziemi? – przerażenie odbiło się na spokojnej dotąd twarzy Rangiku.

- Nie – Rei zamachała rękoma. – Z Shirou i pozostałymi wszystko w porządku. Ja wróciłam razem z kapitan Soifon. Nawiązałyśmy kontakt z kobietą Bounto.

- Rozumiem – Matsumoto uspokoiła się. – Z jakimi rozkazami przysłał cię generał?

- Miałam się zameldować u ciebie, Rangiku-san – dziewczyna, jak zwykle, nie zwróciła się do swojej przełożonej używając rangi. – A potem u Shunsui i Nanao w bibliotece, żeby pomóc im szukać informacji o Bounto.

- Zatem, co tu jeszcze robisz? – twarz rudowłosej porucznik rozjaśnił lekki uśmiech.

Eiki również się uśmiechnęła, ciesząc się, że chwile wrogości mają już daleko za sobą. Szkoda, że nie mogła powiedzieć tego samego o sobie i Hinamori. Lekko zgrzytając zębami, wyszła z kwatery głównej dziesiątej dywizji i skierowała do przestronnego budynku biblioteki zawierającej wiedzę wszystkich pokoleń Shinigami zamieszkujących Seireitei. Miała niewielką nadzieję, że o tej późnej porze zastanie tam Kyouraku i Nanao, dzięki czemu mogłaby się odwdzięczyć mężczyźnie za tamten głupi dowcip sprzed kilku tygodni, kiedy to przestraszył ją dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. Spokojnie przeszła przez automatyczną kontrolę zainstalowaną w holu budynku przez Nemu i jej pododdział. Bez problemu zlokalizowała poszukiwanych przez nią Shinigami i skierowała się do ogromnej sali konferencyjnej. Wślizgnęła się do niej bezszelestnie i przyłożyła palec do ust, napotykając przelotnie spojrzenie ciemnowłosej porucznik. Kąciki ust obu kobiet lekko się uniosły. Nanao podsunęła swojemu przełożonemu pod nos kubek z parującym płynem, co jeszcze bardziej rozśmieszyło Rei. Dziewczyna stanęła za przyjacielem i w momencie, gdy ten przechylił lekko naczynie, by się z niego napić, zaatakowała.

- Cześć – jej głos zabrzmiał jak wystrzał wobec ciszy panującej w bibliotece.

Shunsui gwałtownie podskoczył, oblewając się gorącą herbatą. Wykonał jeszcze kilka szybkich, chaotycznych ruchów, które miały najprawdopodobniej pokazać, jak bardzo się poparzył, po czym spadł z krzesła i całe przedstawienie zakończył głośny huk. Nanao i Rei roześmiały się głośno, patrząc, jak zwierzchnik ósmej dywizji próbuje się podnieść. Jego twarz, zazwyczaj rozjaśniona uśmiechem, była teraz pochmurna, a oczy zwężone. Spojrzał na podopieczną swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, jednocześnie podstawiając sobie nowe krzesło.

- Rei – powiedział jadowicie. – Czy to kolejny z twoich żartów?

- Wyszedł mi, prawda? – stwierdziła, nadal głośno się śmiejąc. Porucznik Ise pokiwała głową z przekonaniem. W końcu nawet poszkodowany musiał się uśmiechnąć.

- Oko za oko, co? – przypomniał sobie, jak sam ją wystraszył ostatnim razem, gdy spotkali się w tej sali. – Co tu robisz?

- Wróciłam wcześniej z misji na Ziemi – wyjaśniła, zajmując miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu. – Shirou wysłał mnie, żebym pomogła Soifon i przybyłam tu razem z nią, by złożyć raport o Bounto, którą napotkałyśmy. Generał powiedział, że mam wam pomóc przeszukiwać bibliotekę, skoro mój dowódca jeszcze nie wrócił.

- Świetnie się składa, Rei-chan – na twarz mężczyzny wrócił typowy dla niego, ciepły uśmiech, przywodzący na myśl określenie 'dobry wujek'. – Mamy bardzo dużo roboty.

- Generał zwrócił mi uwagę na kobiety pracujące w dwunastej dywizji – dodała, zbierając część materiałów, by je uporządkować. Shunsui nigdy nie był typem pedanta, a Nanao nie nadążała za bałaganiarstwem swojego przełożonego. Ona sama nigdy nie dbała o porządek, ale najwyraźniej zaczynała przejmować jakieś cechy swojego kapitana. _Przeklęty Shirou. To przez niego_, pomyślała, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Ta Bounto, którą spotkałyśmy, nazywa się Soma Yoshino. Kiedyś powiedziała mi, że jedna z nas stworzyła jej rasę…

Dziewczyna w końcu zrozumiała, dlaczego Toushirou tak bardzo nie lubi się powtarzać. To ciągłe opowiadanie historii o napotkanej kobiecie zaczynało ją irytować.

- Już kiedyś się z nią spotkałaś? – zapytała Ise, patrząc na przemian na swojego dowódcę i jego przyjaciółkę.

- Poprzednim razem, jak Shirou wysłał mnie na Ziemię po Uraharę – wyjaśniła, patrząc kobiecie w oczy. – Chciałam się tylko dowiedzieć, kim jest osoba, która mnie widziała bez gigai. Podeszłam, ona się przedstawiła, powiedziała, że pomyliła osoby i chciała odejść. Gdy ją zatrzymałam, powiedziała, że jedna z nas stworzyła jej rasę. Cholera…

- Co? – jej westchnięcie zaalarmowało zamyślonego Kyouraku.

- Powtarzam tą historię po raz trzeci albo czwarty – wyjaśniła, pocierając czoło grzbietem dłoni. – Już wiem, czemu większość ludzi nie lubi się powtarzać.

- Mówiąc „większość ludzi" masz na myśli Hitsugayę-kuna? – w oczach mężczyzny pojawiły się ogniki, których obie kobiety nie mogły zignorować.

Rei lekko się zaczerwieniła i podniósłszy się, skierowała kroki w stronę regałów, na których stały roczniki Akademii Shinigami. Miała zamiar zrobić sobie listę kobiet, które po ukończeniu szkolenia zostały przydzielone do dwunastej dywizji, a następnie zaszły na tyle wysoko w jej szeregach, by móc przeprowadzać eksperymenty na własną rękę. Tymczasem Nanao wzięła do ręki ciężką książkę i uderzyła swojego przełożonego w głowę. Nie miała przed tym żadnych oporów, bo Rei już dawno przekazała jej wiadomość od Lisy, że tylko siła fizyczna działa na niego w stu procentach.

Eiki stała przez moment bez ruchu między regałami pełnymi starych książek. Dłonie przyciskała do rozpalonych policzków. _Więc Shunsui coś zauważył_, pomyślała zrezygnowana. _Powinnam była się domyślić. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł coś zauważyć, to tylko on. W końcu jest jedynym Shinigami, który zna mnie lepiej niż Juushirou. _Szybko złapała najstarszy rocznik, jaki znalazła na półce i zaczęła go przeglądać. Musiała jak najszybciej przestać myśleć o Toushirou, Shunsuim, swoich uczuciach i przeszłości. Zadrżała. Wiedziała, że chłopak ukrywa przed nią wiele rzeczy, ale ona nie była lepsza. Jednakże ich przyjaźń była jeszcze zbyt świeża i nieutrwalona, żeby poradzić sobie ze wszystkim. Zacisnęła zęby i zabrała się do pracy, postanowiwszy zastanowić się nad wszystkim później. Odłożenie tego na inny, bardziej pasujący moment pozwoliło jej skupić się na czytaniu.

Kilka godzin później, gdy słońce zaczynało lekko znaczyć linię horyzontu, o czym zatopieni w księgach Shinigami nie mieli pojęcia, Nanao osunęła się na stół i zasnęła. Spojrzenie Rei szybko przesunęło się po jej sylwetce i powróciło do przeglądania danych zawartych w coraz starszych rocznikach. Cofnęła się już prawie sześćset lat wstecz i zebrała ponad czterdzieści nazwisk, ale nadal nie była zadowolona z rezultatu. Wzięła do ręki kolejny rocznik i przerzuciła na strony z absolwentami przyjętymi do dwunastego składu. Opierając głowę na dłoni, zrezygnowanym wzrokiem zmierzyła zdjęcie pierwszej kandydatki. Jej spojrzenie wyostrzyło się i dziewczyna wyprostowała się na krześle. Zdrętwiałe kości głośno zaprotestowały.

- Co się stało? – zapytał zaalarmowany Kyouraku, też przysypiający nad starymi księgami. On wziął na siebie pozostałe składy, podczas gdy jego zastępczyni przeglądała nabytki w oddziałach specjalnych i Korpusie Kidou.

- Podejdź tu – w słowach Eiki mężczyzna usłyszał wzrastający entuzjazm. Wstał i rozciągnął zastygłe mięśnie. – Kogo widzisz?

- Ran'Tao – odczytał, patrząc na dane młodej dziewczyny. – Skończyła Akademię Shinigami sześćset trzydzieści lat temu, natychmiast została przydzielona do dwunastej dywizji. Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, Rei.

- Gdyby odjąć jej okulary i trochę wydłużyć włosy, patrzylibyśmy na Bounto Yoshino – wyjaśniła. Przekopała się przez inne papiery, wyglądające jak wyniki testów kapitańskich. _Skąd ona je wytrzasnęła? Nie pamiętam, żebym dawał jej pozwolenie na grzebanie w tych dokumentach_, pomyślał, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Z triumfującym okrzykiem wyciągnęła złożoną kartkę. – Wiedziałam!

- Co takiego?

- Ran'Tao została w końcu kapitanem dwunastego składu – powiedziała i podskoczyła, po czym jęknęła, przykładając ręce do kręgosłupa i wyginając się. – Muszę coś sprawdzić. Jeśli się nie mylę, patrzymy na zdjęcie kobiety, która stworzyła Bounto.

Szybkim krokiem przeszła przez pomieszczenie, kierując się ku zastrzeżonym księgom, które były dostępne tylko kapitanom i porucznikom. Kyouraku już chciał zaprotestować, gdy jego zastępczyni zsunęła się z krzesła i spadła na podłogę. Zamiast zatrzymać podopieczną swojego przyjaciela przed wtykaniem nosa w nie swoje sprawy, podszedł do obolałej Nanao, która rozcierała sobie łokieć i biodro, na które upadła.

- Idź się przespać, Nanao-chan – powiedział cicho. – Ja i Rei w końcu do czegoś doszliśmy i wytrzymamy jeszcze trochę na nogach. Musimy sprawdzić tylko jeden trop, potem dołączę do ciebie.

- Tak, ale w swoim własnym łóżku – wymamrotała nadal zaspana. – Nie w moim.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście – zacmokał i pomógł jej wstać. Widząc, że kobieta jest na tyle rozbudzona, żeby samodzielnie dojść do kwatery głównej, skierował się do Eiki. – Rei-chan! Wyjdź stamtąd zanim zobaczy cię ktoś, kto nie powinien.

- Przecież ty jesteś ze mną – wychyliła się zza szerokiego regału, w jej oczach malowało się zdziwienie. – Przy tobie nikt się nie będzie mnie czepiał.

- Ale nie dostałaś żadnego pozwolenia – przypomniał.

Widział, że ze złości zgrzytała zębami, ale nie miał zamiaru być tym, który do końca ją zepsuje. Dziewczyna nadal nie potrafiła nauczyć się dyscypliny, którą Ukitake miał czasami ochotę wbić jej do głowy siłą, a gdyby dowiedział się, że on sam jej tak wszystko ułatwia, ich przyjaźń mogłaby mieć trudności z wytrzymaniem tej próby, a myśli Juushirou z Shunsui przypiekanym na rożnie lub sprzątającym papiery pod czujną opieką przerażającej Nanao (nie wiadomo nawet, co gorsze – Kyouraku aż się wzdrygnął) w roli głównej, byłyby na porządku dziennym.

- Co proponujesz?

- Porozmawiać z Mayurim – stwierdził, patrząc na nią badawczo. – A potem spać. Ty przede wszystkim potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Przyszłaś tu bezpośrednio po powrocie z Ziemi, a podejrzewam, że przed misją też się nie oszczędzałaś.

- Tylko trenowałam…

- Z Madarame i Ayasegawą – dokończył z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Powinienem natychmiast odesłać cię do łóżka, ale wiem, że nie posłuchałabyś. Dlatego szybko załatwimy sprawę z Kurotsuchim i odpoczniemy.

Złapał ją pod rękę i poprowadził do wyjścia z biblioteki, gdzie szybko przyspieszył do shuunpo. Jego również zaczynało ogarniać zmęczenie, ale jak inaczej mógł się czuć ktoś, kto spędził prawie dobę na przeglądaniu książek? Miał tylko nadzieję, że coś znajdą w dwunastej dywizji, bo nie chciał marnować czasu.

Tempo Kyouraku było na tyle szybkie, że w ciągu kilku minut znaleźli się w holu kwatery głównej departamentu technologicznego. Jak ostatnio, tak i teraz zatrzymała ich dwójka strażników.

- Podajcie swoje dane i problem, z jakim przybywacie – zabrzmiała znajoma formułka, która przywoływała drwiący uśmiech na usta Rei.

- Kapitan ósmego składu, Kyouraku Shunsui i dziewiąta oficer Eiki Rei z dziesiątego – odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna, również starając się ukryć uśmieszek. – Musimy się jak najszybciej zobaczyć z Kurotsuchim Mayurim.

Strażnik wystukał coś na klawiaturze ogromnego komputera i spojrzał na dwoje gości.

- Kapitan i porucznik będą czekać na was w sali konferencyjnej – powiedział, wskazując dłonią prawą odnogę szerokiego korytarza. – Idźcie za zielonymi znacznikami, kapitanie, oficer Eiki.

Oboje skręcali już za róg, gdy strażnik skończył mówić i zaczął się niespokojnie rozglądać za zagubionymi Shinigami. Rei wybuchnęła stłumionym śmiechem.

- Szanowny Mayuri-sama powinien załatwić sobie lepszą straż, nie sądzisz?

- Zdecydowanie – Shunsui również się uśmiechał. – A teraz przybierz na twarz wyraz powagi, żeby ten szalony naukowiec i jego ułożona córeczka się nie obrazili.

- Nie drwij z Nemu – zdążyła jeszcze syknąć, zanim przeszli przez rozsuwane drzwi prowadzące do przestronnej sali konferencyjnej.

- Kapitanie Kurotsuchi, porucznik Kurotsuchi – zaczął zwierzchnik ósmego składu swoim zwyczajowym, lekko rozbawionym tonem. – Dziękuję, że mogliście nas tak szybko przyjąć.

- Pospiesz się, Kyouraku – odciął się Mayuri. – Nie mam czasu, który mógłbym na ciebie tracić.

Nemu spojrzała na dwoje gości przepraszającym wzrokiem, ale nic nie powiedziała.

- Chciałbym, żebyś udostępnił nam informacje o byłej kapitan twojego oddziału, Ran'Tao i przeprowadzanych przez nią eksperymentach – zażądał stanowczo. Rei drgnęła lekko, słysząc taki ton w głosie przyjaciela. – I o Bounto.

- Chyba żartujesz – Kurotsuchi otworzył szeroko oczy i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, głośno się śmiejąc. – Nie udostępniamy takich danych.

- Kurotsuchi, ja również jestem kapitanem… – zaczął rozzłoszczony Shunsui, któremu nagle przerwał spokojny, cichy głos Nemu.

- Ale to są zastrzeżone dane departamentu technologicznego, do którego dostępu nie ma nikt z wyjątkiem jego pracowników – wyjaśniła. – Przykro mi, kapitanie Kyouraku, ale nic nie możemy zrobić.

Przez moment tylko mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym szatyn westchnął, poddając się.

- Rozumiem – wszyscy podnieśli się z miejsc. – Ale wiedz, że zwrócę się z tą sprawą do generała Yamamoto.

- Rób, co chcesz, Kyouraku – odpowiedział naukowiec. – Urahara wiedział, co robi, gdy zakładał departament. Gotei 13 nie ma nad nami żadnej jurysdykcji.

- Shunsui – wyszeptała Rei, patrząc na przyjaciółkę, która dała jej znak, by została w sali. – Idź, ja zostanę jeszcze z Nemu.

- Jak chcesz – potarł oczy palcami. – Ale potem wracaj do kwatery głównej, wyspać się. Ja pójdę już teraz…

- Tylko pamiętaj, żeby trafić do swojego łóżka, a nie Nanao – krzyknęła za nim rozbawiona i odwróciła się do zmieszanej porucznik dwunastej dywizji. – Co chciałaś ode mnie, Nemu?

Kobieta odprowadziła wzrokiem dwoje dowódców, po czym zaprosiła Rei do małego gabinetu przy sali. Obie usiadły po przeciwnych stronach biurka i wpatrywały się w siebie badawczo. W końcu wyższa stopniem poddała się z westchnieniem.

- Jest inny powód, dla którego nie możemy udostępnić danych o Bounto – wyznała, nieco spuszczając wzrok. Cisza od strony Eiki zachęciła ją do kontynuowania. – Ktoś wymazał z twardego dysku departamentu technologicznego wszystkie dane o tej sprawie.

- Ale… – Rei natychmiast się wyprostowała i skoncentrowała całą uwagę na przyjaciółce. – Powiedziałaś, że tylko ktoś z departamentu ma dostęp do tych danych.

- Dlatego ta informacja nie może na razie się wydostać poza ten gabinet – w głosie kobiety pobrzmiewało zmęczenie. – Kapitan Kyouraku mógłby dojść do wniosku, że to sam Mayuri-sama zdradził Seireitei.

- Od kiedy wiecie? – zapytała Eiki, wpadając w rolę detektywa, do której przyzwyczaiła się podczas ostatniego dochodzenia. – Dlaczego w ogóle szukaliście wcześniej tych danych?

- Wiemy od ostatniej narady kapitanów – Nemu na tyle znała Rei, że bez żadnego wahania udzielała odpowiedzi. Wiedziała, że wszystko zostanie między nimi do momentu, gdy ujawnienie tych informacji będzie konieczne. – Mayuri-sama natychmiast po spotkaniu przeszukał wszystkie pliki i foldery, by znaleźć informacje potrzebne kapitan Soifon. Ona zawsze chce wszystko wiedzieć, jak ojciec. Dlatego szukaliśmy danych.

- Nemu… – brunetka zawahała się przed zadaniem ostatniego pytania. Stłumiła ziewnięcie i postanowiła, że jak najszybciej wróci do kwatery głównej dziesiątego składu. – Ufasz swojemu ojcu? Jesteś pewna, że to nie on wykasował te dane?

- Jestem pewna, Rei – ta odpowiedź wystarczyła.

- Rozumiem i wezmę to pod uwagę. Ale twój ojciec powinien powiedzieć o tym pozostałym kapitanom – zaproponowała. – Gdy dowiedzą się przez przypadek, że tych danych nie ma, mogą rzeczywiście uznać Mayuriego za zdrajcę.

- Część z nich i tak pomyśli w ten sposób – porucznik Kurotsuchi trochę zmarkotniała, ale podjęła decyzję. – Podpowiem mu, żeby poruszył tą kwestię.

Eiki skinęła głową i skierowała się do wyjścia. _Znam doskonale jedną osobę, która tak pomyśli_, doszła do osobistego wniosku, mknąc w shuunpo w stronę budynku, który od niedawna był jej domem. _I będzie to powodem dużego spięcia. Cholera, Shirou, nie mieszaj się do tego._ Zdecydowała, że zanim położy się spać, musi zajrzeć jeszcze do gabinetu przełożonego, żeby zobaczyć, czy już wrócił. Wetknęła głowę do biura i oślepił ją blask wschodzącego słońca odbijający się od zewnętrznych parapetów. Ziewnęła potężnie i mrużąc oczy rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Jej uwagę przykuła kanapa stojąca w rogu, która kusiła zmęczoną oficer. _I tak muszę złożyć mu raport_, pomyślała, podchodząc do miękkiego mebla. _Nic nie szkodzi, jeśli zaczekam na niego w jego własnym gabinecie_.

Zwinęła się z westchnieniem ulgi i po kilkunastu sekundach zasnęła.

* * *

Toushirou czuł, że zmęczenie w końcu daje się mu we znaki. Stał razem z Byakuyą, Juushirou i Uraharą na ogromnym piaszczystym płaskowyżu, z dala obserwując wysiłki Kurosakiego i jego przyjaciół, którzy musieli odbić Sado. Jeśli się nie mylił, zmodyfikowana dusza, którą Kisuke nazywał Lilin dała im pięć minut na zniszczenie ogromnej klepsydry, w której chłopiec był przetrzymywany. Srebrnowłosy Shinigami ziewnął, znudzony do granic możliwości, gdyż wiedział, że Kurosaki może jednym ruchem rozbić szkło w drobny mak. I rzeczywiście, po krótkiej chwili tak właśnie się stało.

- Chciałbym, żebyśmy teraz do nich podeszli – oświadczył blondyn, zerkając na zmęczonych gości.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami, niecierpliwiąc się, by nareszcie zakończyć ten bezsensowny test. _Eksperyment_, upomniał się Hitsugaya, doskonale wiedząc, że jego wyniki bardzo przydadzą się wygnanemu geniuszowi. Bez słowa stanęli przed zdziwionymi śmiertelnikami.

- Urahara-san? – Ichigo był zdumiony widokiem komitetu powitalnego. Trzy zmodyfikowane dusze podeszły do mężczyzny. – Ukitake-san? Byakuya? Toushirou?

- Nie nazywaj mnie Toushirou – wysyczał chłopak przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Tylko kapitan Hitsugaya.

- To się na nic nie zda – szeptem powiedział do niego Kuchiki, usilnie próbując zmusić swoje mięśnie do zachowania pokerowego wyrazu twarzy.

- O co tu chodzi? – zapytał zdziwiony Renji. – Kapitanie, co robisz na Ziemi?

- Nic nie rozumiecie, tak? – Ishida poprawił sobie okulary i posłał wrogie spojrzenie w stronę Shinigami. – To był test, prawda? Test, który miał nam pokazać, jacy słabi jesteśmy.

- Dokładnie – głos zabrał Ukitake. – Test, który pod pewnymi względami zdaliście, a pod innymi oblaliście. Kurosaki-kun, pokazałeś, że potrafisz dowodzić grupą i współpracować z kimś, kto służy w Gotei 13, ale…

- Ale oblałeś, jeśli chodzi o zaufanie – zakończył chłodno Toushirou. – Żadne z was nie zauważyło, że Quincy stracił moc. Żadne z was nie domyśliło się, że walczycie ze zmodyfikowanymi duszami, co było oczywiste. Mieliście ogromne problemy z wskazaniem naśladowcy.

- I-Ishida-kun… stracił moc? – powtórzyła Inoue.

- Urahara wam wszystko wyjaśni – uciął Byakuya. – Nasza pomoc już nie jest potrzebna. Musicie nad sobą popracować. Żegnam.

- Brama Senkai czeka otwarta w miejscu, w którym się spotkaliśmy – zawołał za nimi Kisuke. – A jeśli chodzi o was… Musimy porozmawiać o Bounto.

- Beze mnie – stwierdził Quincy i podążył śladami Shinigami.

- Ishida! – zawołał za nim Ichigo, ale brunet nie odwrócił się.

- Odpuść sobie, Kurosaki – Renji złapał chłopaka za ramię. – Po prostu sobie odpuść.

Tymczasem Toushirou, mknący razem z pozostałymi dowódcami nad rzekę, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _Te dzieciaki mają potencjał_, pomyślał. _Jeśli tylko nauczą się sobie ufać i współpracować, mają duże szanse stać się zagrożeniem dla Aizena_. Z westchnieniem ulgi zauważył światło roztaczane przez otwarte wrota, na straży których czekała Shihouin Yoruichi. Wyhamowali przed nią.

- Co tu robisz, Yoruichi? – zapytał Ukitake, nastawiony do kobiety najbardziej neutralnie.

- Kisuke wam nie mówił? – kobieta była szczerze zdziwiona. – Wybieram się z wami do Seireitei. Jest parę spraw, które muszę tam załatwić.

Od strony Byakuyi dobiegło stłumione prychnięcie. Shirou nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego drgnięcia warg, gdyż niechęć kapitana szóstej dywizji do Shihouin zdążyła już stać się legendą. Przywołał do siebie jednego z czterech Motyli Piekła i skierował się w stronę światła, gdy usłyszał, że kobieta zwraca się do niego.

- Hitsugaya-kun, nie musisz się martwić o swoją podopieczną – poinformowała. – Rei jest już w Społeczeństwie Dusz. Razem z Soifon złożyły raport generałowi.

Chłopak pokiwał głową i westchnął z ulgą. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego od pewnego czasu nie mógł wyczuć dziewczyny, ale ponieważ w tym samym czasie zniknęło reiatsu przełożonej oddziałów specjalnych, starał się tym nie przejmować. Przekroczył próg jasnego korytarza i chwilę później znalazł się w Seireitei. Tuż za nim pojawili się Kuchiki i Ukitake oraz ciemnoszary kot, który bez słowa wyjaśnienia poszedł w swoją stronę, która nawet nie zahaczała o kierunek, w którym szli kapitanowie.

Słońce stało już wysoko na niebie, gdy zmęczony Toushirou wszedł do swojego biura w kwaterze głównej dziesiątego składu tylko po to, by natknąć się na śpiącą Rei. Zdrętwiał na moment, po czym bezszelestnie podszedł do okupowanej kanapy i klęknął przy przyjaciółce. Leżała skulona, zaś jej włosy okrywały ją od stóp do głów. Delikatnie odsunął długie kosmyki z jej twarzy, po czym lekko nią potrząsnął, żeby ją obudzić. Jej dłoń nieświadomie powędrowała do ukrytej przy kostce pochewki z ostrym jak brzytwa sztyletem.

- Rei, to ja – odezwał się natychmiast, bo wiedział, jaką krzywdę potrafiła wyrządzić nawet jednym nożem. – Nie sięgaj po broń.

- Shirou – stwierdziła nagle, zaczerwieniona.

Zdarzało się to coraz częściej i chłopak wiedział, że kiedyś będzie musiał ją zapytać, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że czegoś się wstydzi. _Może tego, że widziałem jej blizny?_

- Czemu nie jesteś w swojej kwaterze? – zapytał, uważnie ją obserwując. Nadal klęczał na jednym kolanie i zaczynało mu to przeszkadzać. – Możesz mi zrobić trochę miejsca? Zaczynają mi drętwieć nogi.

Zakłopotana zebrała swoje długie włosy i przesunęła się w jeden z rogów kanapy. Hitsugaya usiadł obok niej, oczekując odpowiedzi.

- Chciałam się dowiedzieć – zaczęła, starając się w pełni oprzytomnieć. – Jak poszedł eksperyment Urahary.

- Częściowo zdali – stwierdził, kładąc dłoń na swoim karku i wzdychając ze zmęczenia. – Częściowo oblali. Nie ufają sobie i nie potrafią współpracować. Ale mają potencjał i potrafią się zaangażować. A jak tam poszukiwania?

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytała, a po chwili zaklęła pod nosem. – Ja jeszcze nie myślę. Yamamoto ci powiedział.

- Bingo – uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął nogi, opierając się wygodniej. Powoli zaczęły mu opadać powieki. – Raport, oficer Eiki.

- Tak jest, kapitanie – odpowiedziała tonem służbistki i roześmiała się. – Bounto rzeczywiście zostali stworzeni przez Shinigami. Była zwierzchniczka dwunastej dywizji, Ran'Tao, absolwentka Akademii sprzed ponad sześciuset lat, przeprowadzała jakieś eksperymenty i w ich wyniku powstała cała rasa. Ale nic więcej nie wiemy. Shunsui nie dał mi pozwolenia na przeszukanie kapitańskich dokumentów…

- Które i tak przeszukałaś, a one nic ci nie dały – wtrącił niezbyt przytomnie Shirou. – Oboje o tym wiemy, więc się nie wykręcaj.

- Racja – przyznała, uśmiechając się i bacznie przyglądając się zasypiającemu dowódcy. – Z kolei Kurotsuchi mówi, że ich dane są dostępne tylko personelowi departamentu technologicznego i Gotei 13 nie ma nad nimi żadnej władzy. To prawda?

- Tak – wymamrotał coraz bardziej zmęczony młodzieniec. – Urahara ładnie to urządził. Nawet generał nie może ingerować w ich robotę bez zgody rodziny królewskiej czy dywizji zero.

- I… – Rei zawahała się. Obiecała Nemu, że zdobyte od niej wyjaśnienia nie opuszczą tamtego małego gabinetu. – To w sumie wszystko.

Spojrzała na zamknięte oczy chłopaka i wsłuchała się w jego równy oddech. Podniosła się delikatnie, żeby nie obudzić śpiącego przyjaciela. Odpięła pas z Hyorinmaru i lekko wyciągnęła Zanpakutou zza jego pleców. W międzyczasie on sam zarzucił nogi na pustą już kanapę i skulił się podobnie, jak wcześniej ona. Eiki uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, patrząc na bezbronnego dowódcę, którego uśpiła bzdurnym raportem. Podeszła do małej szafki ukrytej w rogu gabinetu, za ogromną rośliną, z której wyciągnęła lekki koc. Okryła nim chłopaka i na palcach wyszła z gabinetu, gdzie natknęła się na porządkującą jakieś papiery Matsumoto. Kobieta podskoczyła.

- Nie wiedziałam, że ktoś jest w biurze – powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na sercu. – Chcesz, żebym dostała zawału?

- Jakby to było możliwe – zadrwiła z przełożonej dokładnie tymi samymi słowami, co kiedyś kapitan. – Shirou jest w środku i śpi, więc gdybyś mogła dopilnować, żeby nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, Rangiku-san…

- Nie ma sprawy, Rei-san – rudowłosa porucznik uśmiechnęła się. – Widać, że troszczysz się o naszego dowódcę. To dobrze. Ale sama powinnaś się jeszcze przespać. Jest dopiero południe, a nie sądzę, żebyś się wcześnie położyła spać.

- Nie – przyznała jej rację. – Dopiero w okolicach ósmej rano znaleźliśmy z Shunsui nowy trop i poszliśmy do kwatery głównej dwunastej dywizji, żeby to sprawdzić, ale nic nie mamy. Położyłam się chwilę przed dziewiątą.

- A zatem natychmiast pójdziesz do swojej kwatery i położysz na kilka godzin. To rozkaz – powiedziała stanowczo Matsumoto. – Sama mogę cię odprowadzić, Rei-san.

Słysząc taką groźbę z ust Rangiku, Eiki powlokła się do skrzydła, w którym mieściły się kwatery mieszkalne oficerów. Jej ostatnie przytomne myśli dotyczyły młodego Quincy i przeczucia, które od powrotu do Seireitei nie chciało jej opuścić, a mówiło, że chłopiec znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie.


	3. Chapter 3

Przepraszam, że tak dużo czasu minęło od ostatniej aktualizacji fan-ficka, ale studia pochłaniają czas jak nic innego. Ja ostatnio bardzo mało piszę, moja beta jeszcze mniej poprawia. Ale obiecuję, że cała seria Alternatywy zostanie zamieszczona w serwisie.

Betowała Kharcia. Miłego czytania…

Rozdział 3

- Dzisiejsze zebranie zostało zwołane ze względu na kapitana Kurotsuchiego, któremu udało się zebrać kilka nowych, interesujących informacji na temat Bounto – zagrzmiał Yamamoto Genryuusai ze swojego pokaźnego fotela, patrząc na dowódców pozostałych dwunastu składów. – Kapitanie, udzielam ci głosu.

Mayuri, lekko zaniepokojony, wysunął się przed szereg i na jego znak obecna na sali Nemu zgasiła światła. Mężczyzna nacisnął jeden z wielu przycisków pilota trzymanego w długich palcach i między zwierzchnikami oddziałów pojawił się hologram przedstawiający młodą kobietę w kapitańskim haori.

- Przedstawiam Ran'Tao – powiedział swoim obojętnym głosem. – Stworzycielkę Bounto. Kobietę, która swoimi eksperymentami skaziła dusze przebywające w Społeczeństwie Dusz.

Toushirou porozumiał się wzrokiem z Kyouraku. Oboje byli zdziwieni, że zwierzchnik departamentu technologicznego z własnej woli dzieli się informacjami. Nemu odchrząknęła, ale ojciec zdecydował się ją zignorować.

- Z tego, co mogę wam przekazać – kontynuował. – Bounto to rasa długowiecznych istot, które żywią się energią wyssaną ze śmiertelników. Od pewnego momentu w historii są zaciekłymi przeciwnikami Quincy.

Od zastępczyni mówiącego dobiegło kolejne chrząknięcie, tym razem bardziej natarczywe. Mayuri odwrócił się do córki i zgromił ją spojrzeniem, po czym wrócił do tematu.

- W pewnym momencie doszło do wielkiej bitwy między Bounto i Quincy, którą wygrali łucznicy. Po tym incydencie Bounto zaczęli wysysać coraz więcej ludzkich dusz, by stać się silniejszymi. Można spokojnie przewidzieć, że jeśli staną się bardziej aktywni, zginie wielu ludzi…

- Mayuri-sama – głos Nemu był cichy, ale stanowczy.

- Siedź cicho, głupia dziewczyno – odgryzł się, ujawniając, że jest bardziej zdenerwowany, niż chciał pokazać. – Wiem, co muszę powiedzieć.

Odetchnął, ponownie zwracając się do kapitanów, ale twarz skierował ku generałowi.

- Chciałbym poinformować, że możemy mieć ponownie do czynienia ze zdrajcą. Ktoś wykasował wszystkie dane o Bounto z komputerów dwunastej dywizji – powiedział, zakłopotany i zaniepokojony.

W sali zakotłowało się. Wszyscy obecni chcieli coś powiedzieć, podczas gdy Hitsugaya nadal wpatrywał się w Kyouraku. Yamamoto zastukał swoim zapieczętowanym Zanpakutou w drewnianą podłogę pomieszczenia. Głuche echo poniosło się po sufit.

- Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, kapitanie Kurotsuchi, komu mogła się udać infiltracja departamentu technologicznego? – zapytał groźnie.

- Dobrze wyszkolonemu Shinigami – odpowiedział natychmiast. – Na tyle dobrze, że zdołałby obejść zabezpieczenia i wykasować dane. Osobiście znam tylko dwie osoby zdolne do czegoś takiego, siebie i Nemu. Niestety, szczerze wątpię, że to ścierwo miałoby wystarczająco dużo oleju w głowie, żeby przygotować taki spisek.

- Kapitanie! – Unohana była oburzona. – Mówisz o swojej córce i zastępczyni.

- Dlaczego nie powinniśmy podejrzewać ciebie, Kurotsuchi? – zapytał nagle najmłodszy z dowódców. Miał zaciętą minę. – Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to nie ty przekazałeś Bounto wszystkie informacje?

- A ja miałbym inny pomysł – wszyscy drgnęli, gdy odezwał się Kenpachi. Mężczyzna zazwyczaj nie przychodził na zebrania, ale tym razem się zjawił, co znaczyło, że miał coś do powiedzenia. – Ichinose Maki.

- Słucham? – generał otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. – Wytłumacz, kapitanie Zaraki.

- Dowiedziałem się, że gość, którego podobno ukatrupiłem, nadal żyje – Unohana i Ukitake skrzywili się, słysząc język, którym posługuje się mężczyzna. – Odpyskował mi, że nie nadaję się na kapitana po tym, jak już zabiłem poprzedniego. Mój miecz ciął, jakby go tam wcale nie było. Myślałem, że ten chwast już dawno zdechł, ale okazuje się, że nie. I chyba pracuje dla tych Bounto, o których nawijacie.

- Shinigami będący posłuszny Bounto? – w głosie Shunsui pojawiło się niedowierzanie. – Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że Mayuri zdradził.

- Kapitanie Kyouraku! – zagrzmiał Yamamoto równocześnie z okrzykiem zaskoczonego Ukitake. – Nigdy więcej nie waż się kwestionować lojalności innego dowódcy.

- Kiedyś bym to zrozumiał, ale teraz? – odgryzł się swojemu nauczycielowi, wskazując Kirę i Hisagiego, stojących bez ruchu, pełniących obowiązki kapitanów oraz puste miejsce, czekające na porucznik Hinamori, która nadal leżała w szpitalu. – Wiemy doskonale, że nawet kapitanowie mogą zdradzić.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła głucha cisza.

- Musimy sprawdzić każdy możliwy trop – polecił Yamamoto. – Przede wszystkim należy znaleźć Ran'Tao i przesłuchać ją w związku ze sprawą. Zajmie się tym kapitan Kyouraku i osoba, którą on wyznaczy sobie do pomocy. Z kolei kapitanowie Ukitake i Kuchiki zajmą się problemem Bounto na Ziemi, ponieważ ich podwładni obecnie działają we współpracy z grupą naszego zastępczego Shinigami. Kapitan Soifon będzie odpowiedzialna za kontakt z Shihouin Yoruichi i Uraharą Kisuke, zaś Zaraki Kenpachi dostarczy nam informacji o zdrajcy, Ichinose Makim.

- Nie chce mi się – ostatni z wymienionych nagle skierował się w stronę drzwi. Unohana zamknęła oczy i przyłożyła sobie dłoń do serca. – Zapytajcie moich oficerów, może coś będą wiedzieć.

- Generale – Toushirou wystąpił z szeregu. – Dziewiąta oficer Eiki trenuje razem z Madarame Ikkaku i Ayasegawą Yumichiką z jedenastej dywizji. Skoro nie możemy liczyć na pomoc ich dowódcy, może oni coś nam powiedzą.

- Wydaj rozkaz swojej podwładnej, kapitanie Hitsugaya – zdecydował starzec, podnosząc się z fotela. Sasakibe natychmiast znalazł się u jego boku, by towarzyszyć mu do jego kwater. – Rozejść się.

Srebrnowłosy młodzieniec rzucił ostatnie, mroczne spojrzenie Kyouraku, który dość niespodziewanie zaatakował Mayuriego. On sam miał niejasne podejrzenia w stosunku do szalonego naukowca, ale mając na uwadze znajomość z innym, delikatnie mówiąc, wykraczającym odrobinę poza społeczną normę geniuszem, nie mógł być niczego pewny. Szybko opuścił teren kwatery głównej pierwszego składu, by jak najprędzej przekazać rozkazy generała Rei.

Znalazł ją na dachu baraków dziesiątej drużyny. Siedziała bez ruchu, jej sylwetka odcinała się ostro na tle wschodzącego księżyca. W kilku skokach dołączył do niej i westchnął głęboko, rozciągając zdrętwiałe od długiego stania mięśnie nóg. Dziewczyna drgnęła i powoli odwróciła się w stronę przybyłego.

- Już po spotkaniu?

- Tak. Nie uwierzysz, co się stało – zapatrzył się w gwiazdy, powoli pojawiające się na ciemniejącym niebie. – Kurotsuchi zgłosił, że ktoś skasował dane z serwerów dwunastej dywizji, do których dostęp miał tylko on i jego córka.

- Co na to pozostali? – jej uwaga momentalnie się wyostrzyła. _I nadchodzi_, pomyślała. – Co ty na to?

- Ja przychylam się do tego, co powiedział Kyouraku. Już raz zostaliśmy zdradzeni przez kapitana, więc jest to możliwe po raz kolejny. Ale generał chce sprawdzić trop, który podsunął mu Zaraki.

- Shunsui uznał, że Mayuri zdradził? – zaszokowana Eiki chwyciła się jednej z usłyszanych informacji.

- Tak – Hitsugaya nadal był spokojny, nie zauważywszy, że jego podwładna gotuje się z wściekłości. – Jednak Unohana i Ukitake są za sprawdzeniem innego Shinigami, Ichinose Makiego, którego teoretycznie Kenpachi zabił, ale okazuje się, że żyje i przyłączył się do Bounto. A co ty na to?

- Zgadzam się z generałem – odpowiedziała bez wahania. – Nie lubię Mayuriego, ale wątpię, żeby zdradził. Zbyt wiele zawdzięcza Seireitei.

- Jeśli ten szalony naukowiec coś komuś zawdzięcza, to tylko Uraharze – chłopak po raz pierwszy tego wieczora spojrzał jej w oczy. – Kisuke wyciągnął go z więzienia, sprawdziłem już jego akta…

- Dlaczego? – Rei zerwała się na równe nogi. – Dlaczego uznałeś go za oczywistego podejrzanego?

- Winny, dopóki nie dowiedziemy jego niewinności – Toushirou wyraźnie spoważniał, jego głos stwardniał. – Znasz zasady, Rei.

- Znasz zasady, znasz zasady – przedrzeźniała go, uśmiechając się ironicznie. – Czasami uważam, że te zasady są do kitu. Jestem pewna, że Kurotsuchi nie zdradził.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Nie ufasz mi na słowo? – wysunęła lekko podbródek, pokazując, że tym razem się nie podda. – Nie wierzysz w to, co mówię?

- Zapytałem, skąd wiesz, oficer Eiki – warknął, wstając. W spojrzeniach, jakie sobie nawzajem posłali nie było śladu przyjaźni. – I oczekuję odpowiedzi.

- A ja ci odpowiedziałam, Shirou – złośliwie zaakcentowała jego imię. – Że powinieneś mi zaufać. Nie mam zamiaru wybierać między dwojgiem przyjaciół.

- Nemu ci coś powiedziała? – zapytał ostro, domyślając się, kto mógł być drugim przyjacielem zamieszanym w sprawę. – Co?

- Niech cię szlag trafi, Shirou – wrzasnęła, zeskakując z dachu i znikając w ciemnościach.

Wściekłość dodała jej szybkości i chłopak nie zauważył, w którą stronę się udała. Domyślał się tylko, że kieruje się do kwatery głównej trzynastej dywizji, do Ukitake, ale nie miał zamiaru za nią pędzić. Był na nią wściekły i nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Poszedł za jej przykładem i zeskoczył z dachu. Natychmiast natknął się na zdziwioną zastępczynię.

- Matsumoto, mam dla ciebie zadanie – powiedział, przypominając sobie o rozkazie, który miał przekazać Rei. – Spotkasz się z trzecim i piątym oficerem jedenastego składu i wyciągniesz z nich wszystko, co wiedzą o Ichinose Makim.

- Ikkaku i Yumichika? – zapytała, zorientowawszy się, o kim mówi jej przełożony. – Ale przecież to przyjaciele Rei-san. Czy ona nie nadawałaby się do tego lepiej?

- Przez jakiś czas nie wspominaj przy mnie tego imienia, Matsumoto – warknął niskim głosem, patrząc na kobietę spod byka. – Otrzymałaś rozkaz. Wykonać. Jak najszybciej.

- Tak jest, kapitanie – Rangiku zasalutowała i z niepokojem odprowadziła zwierzchnika wzrokiem. Potem zerknęła na korytarz, w którym rozmawiali i jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Cały pokryty był lodem.

* * *

- Nienawidzę jego zasad, nienawidzę tego, że wszędzie widzi najczarniejszy scenariusz – Rei siedziała na brzegu łóżka Juushirou i wyrzucała z siebie cały żal. – „Winny, dopóki nie dowiedziemy jego niewinności". Tego tekstu najbardziej nie znoszę. Wtedy nie mieliśmy czasu na domysły, każdego musieliśmy traktować jako potencjalnego zdrajcę, ale tym razem jest inaczej. Są inne tropy, nie musimy się spieszyć. Możemy wszystko sprawdzić, każdą poszlakę. A on się na mnie wścieka, bo nie chcę się z nim zgodzić! Nie mam zamiaru wybierać między dwójką moich przyjaciół.

Ukitake, który tuż po spotkaniu doświadczył kolejnego ataku choroby, leżał spokojnie, patrząc ze smutkiem w oczy swojej protegowanej i trzymał ją za rękę. Na razie pozwalał jej opowiedzieć o wszystkich bolączkach. Miał cichą nadzieję, że skoro jest już w nastroju skłaniającym ją do zwierzeń, powie mu coś więcej o młodym Hitsugayi.

- Nemu mi ufa i dlatego zwierzyła mi się ze swoich obaw – kontynuowała, nieświadoma, że coraz mocniej ściska dłoń mentora. Mężczyzna w końcu musiał osłonić rękę odrobiną reiatsu, tak, żeby dziewczyna nie zauważyła. – Ufam Shirou, ale nie mogłam mu tego powiedzieć, bo natychmiast uznałby, że Mayuri jest zdrajcą. Przyznaję, nie lubię tego szalonego naukowca, ale wierzę jego córce. A Shirou uznał go za pierwszego podejrzanego, któremu nie trzeba udowadniać winy.

- Przesadzasz – próbował wtrącić Juushirou, ale morderczy wzrok brunetki szybko go uciszył. Zagłębił się w poduszki i próbował ukryć uśmieszek.

- Powinien ogarnąć pełny obraz sytuacji, a nie tylko część – stwierdziła, powoli zbliżając się do sedna. – Jest na tyle inteligentny i spostrzegawczy, żeby móc to zrobić. Nienawidzę go…

- Nieprawda – zaprotestował cicho, ale stanowczo, leżący. Rei spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – Nie kłam, że go nienawidzisz.

Drgnęła i spróbowała wyrwać rękę z jego uścisku, który nagle się zacieśnił. Jej szafirowe oczy spotkały się z jego stalowym spojrzeniem i młoda Shinigami musiał spuścić wzrok.

- Skąd wiesz, że kłamię?

- Bo cię znam, Rei – był zmęczony, ale jego głos zachęcał do zwierzeń, czego dziewczyna potrzebowała. – Mów, ja słucham.

- Nie mogę – wyszeptała. – On jest moim kapitanem.

- Przeszkadza ci to? – Ukitake uniósł się nieco na łokciach. – Cholera jasna, Rei, nie pozwól, żeby obowiązki stanęły ci przeszkodą na drodze do szczęścia! Masz do niego prawo po Rukongai!

- Nie mów tak – w końcu udało się jej wyrwać dłoń. – Właśnie po Rukongai nie mam do niego prawa. To, co zrobiłam…

- Nie mówisz w tym momencie o walkach – stwierdził, patrząc na to, jak protegowana kuli się ze wstydu. – Mówisz o tym, do czego nakłonił cię ten straszny mężczyzna.

- A ty mimo wszystko zabrałeś mnie do Seireitei i uczyniłeś Shinigami – płakała. Już dawno nie widział, żeby tak płakała. – I dlatego nie mogę nic zrobić. Walczę z naszymi wrogami, bo mogę, ale nie będę walczyła o jego…

Urwała zmieszana i zaczęła się podnosić, ale Juushirou był szybszy od niej. Zerwał się z łóżka i złapał ją za ramiona, odrobinę się schylając, by spojrzeć w jej załzawione oczy.

- Miłość? – spytał cicho i poczuł, że zaczęła drżeć.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała równie cicho i chciała podejść do drzwi, ale mężczyzna ponownie był szybszy.

- Kiyone – zawołał swoją trzecią oficer.

Blondynka wpadła do sypialni jak bomba. Spoważniała, gdy zauważyła, że Rei jest cała we łzach, zaś jej zwierzchnik ledwo trzyma się na nogach, ale stoi, byle tylko powstrzymać dziewczynę od wyjścia na zewnątrz.

- Wiem, wiem, kapitanie – powiedziała, podchodząc do brunetki i opiekuńczo otaczając ramieniem jej barki. – Sentarou, chodź pomóc kapitanowi, zanim zwali się na podłogę! A ty, kochanie, pójdziesz ze mną do swojej sypialni. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby nasz staruszek się rozsypał.

- Słyszałem to, Kiyone – wymamrotał, gdy przy pomocy drugiego zastępcy kładł się do łóżka. – Pożałujesz tych słów.

- Tak, ja zawsze żałuję – wyszeptała do ucha Rei, ciągnąc ją ze sobą przez korytarze. – A kapitan zawsze zapomina, że coś mówiłam.

- Wiem, Kiyone – wybełkotała. Wszystko, co się do tej pory wydarzyło, nagle zwaliło się na jej głowę i obciążyło układ nerwowy, więc za dobry znak brała to, że nadal była przytomna i pamiętała, jak się chodzi. – Chcę spać.

- Już dobrze, Rei. Zaraz będziesz w sypialni.

Blondynka spokojnie pomogła Eiki przebrać się i odłożyła jej broń na stoliku przy łóżku. Starała się, by dziewczyna cały czas stała odwrócona plecami do okna, bo zauważyła, że Sentarou wybiegał szybko z kwatery głównej. I doskonale wiedziała, że jego zadaniem było przyprowadzić kapitana Kyouraku.

Obaj pojawili się w budynku, gdy Rei już głęboko spała, ale poruszali się bardzo cicho, żeby jej przypadkiem nie zbudzić. Natychmiast stawili się w kwaterach Ukitake, który odprawił dwoje swoich oficerów.

- O co chodzi, Juushirou?

- O Rei i młodego Hitsugayę – odpowiedział białowłosy mężczyzna. Ułożył się wygodniej i popatrzył na przyjaciela, którego uwaga szybko się wzmogła. – Wydaje mi się, że ona go kocha, ale się do tego nie przyzna. I uznała, że przez to, w co była zamieszana w Rukongai, nie może nic zrobić w kierunku swojego szczęścia.

- W co Rei była zamieszana w Rukongai? – Shunsui był szczerze zdziwiony. – Chodzi ci o pokazowe walki?

- Niestety, nie – Ukitake westchnął. – Obiecaj, że nikomu nie powtórzysz tego, co zaraz ci powiem.

W ciągu następnej godziny Kyouraku zrozumiał, dlaczego młoda Eiki miała takie problemy ze sobą. Jednak w jego sercu zaświtała nadzieja, że może Hitsugaya-kun je kiedyś rozwiąże.

* * *

- Matsumoto! – głos Toushirou poniósł się po korytarzach kwatery głównej dziesiątego składu. – Matsumoto, gdzie jesteś?

Rudowłosa kobieta wytknęła głowę za róg i zauważyła, że jej dowódca rozgląda się za nią na wszystkie strony. Obładowana stertą papierów, podeszła do biurka, przy którym stał rozzłoszczony przełożony.

- Tak, kapitanie? – zapytała zdyszana. Właśnie uporządkowała wszystkie dokumenty znalezione w swojej szafce i nie spodziewała się, że znajdzie tak dużo śmieci.

- Abarai Renji i Kuchiki Rukia zameldowali, że ludzie w Karakurze są atakowani przez bitto, owady stworzone przez Bounto w celu wysysania energii życiowej – streścił to, co właśnie usłyszał od generała Yamamoto.

Minęły dwa dni od jego kłótni z Rei, ale on nadal chodził poirytowany. Soifon ciągle nie miała żadnych wieści od Shihouin, ale podejrzewał, że to dlatego, iż kobieta jest w Seireitei. Na szczęście na Ziemi przebywała dwójka kompetentnych Shinigami, którzy szybko zdali raport z tego, co się dzieje.

- Generał zlecił wysłanie do Karakury grupy uderzeniowej, która powstrzyma Bounto przed zabijaniem niewinnych – kontynuował. – Zgłoszeni zostali Hisagi, Ayasegawa, Kira, ty i Eiki. Chcę żebyś powiadomiła dziewiątą oficer o jej misji i przygotowała się, żeby wyruszyć jeszcze tego wieczora.

- Kapitanie – Rangiku opanowała złość i zawołała go, gdy już odchodził. – Nie powinieneś sam przekazać Rei-san tej informacji?

- Dostałaś swój rozkaz, Matsumoto – chłopak zacisnął zęby.

- A co tymczasem ty będziesz robił? – kobieta po raz pierwszy zwróciła się do niego pomijając rangę. Na to zareagował. Odwrócił się i zmrużył oczy.

- Matsumoto, nie waż się nigdy więcej tak do mnie zwracać – syknął, ale z jakiegoś powodu postanowił odpowiedzieć na jej bezczelne pytanie. – Ja będę asystował Kyouraku w poszukiwaniach Ran'Tao, stworzycielki Bounto.

- Tak, kapitanie – odpowiedziała sztywno, widząc, jaki wpływ miała na niego kłótnia z przyjaciółką.

- Wykonać.

Matsumoto zasalutowała i szybko zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. Toushirou westchnął. Sam doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni był bardzo ostry i nieznośny dla wszystkich podwładnych, ale nie chciał przyznać, że spowodowała to kłótnia z Rei. Dziewczyna postąpiła zgodnie ze swoimi przekonaniami, zgodnie z jego przekonaniami, gdyż on również nie potrafiłby wybierać między dwojgiem przyjaciół, ale tym razem na szali leżało bezpieczeństwo miasta.

Tymczasem rudowłosa porucznik szybko znalazła się na dziedzińcu przed kwaterą główną trzynastego składu. Złożyła dłonie w tubkę i przyłożyła do ust, wołając podwładną. Po chwili młoda, długowłosa brunetka wyszła przez główne drzwi, mrużąc oczy od słońca.

- Coś się stało, Rangiku-san? – zapytała, podchodząc do niej.

- Masz nowe zadanie – zakomunikowała przełożona. – Razem ze mną, Kirą, Ayasegawą i Hisagim wyruszasz wieczorem na Ziemię by wytępić Bounto.

- Czy o nowym zadaniu nie powinien mnie poinformować dowódca składu? – zapytała, po części zdziwiona, po części zawiedziona. Kobieta położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Kapitan w końcu zrozumie, że nie powinien się tak wściekać – powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko. – Teraz będzie wykonywał misję z kapitanem Kyouraku, więc twój przyjaciel powinien wlać mu trochę oleju do głowy.

Rei pokiwała spokojnie głową. Jej szafirowe oczy były lekko zamglone, jakby dziewczyna nie do końca kojarzyła, co się wokół niej dzieje.

- Kiedy wyruszamy?

- Dzisiaj wieczorem – odpowiedziała wice-kapitan, powoli odchodząc. – Przyjdę po ciebie. Na razie chciałabym, żebyś została tutaj.

- Jak chcesz, Rangiku-san – Eiki odwróciła się i wbiegła do budynku.

Matsumoto w tempie shuunpo wróciła do siebie, a pierwsze, co zrobiła, to zrzuciła z biurka wszystkie ułożone dokumenty w niekontrolowanej wściekłości. Widziała, jak ta kłótnia na oboje zadziałała negatywnie. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu doszła do wniosku, że już całe Seireitei wiedziało. Małym promykiem nadziei była misja, na którą wyruszał ich młody zwierzchnik, podczas której miał asystować dowódcy ósmego oddziału. Matsumoto z cichym westchnieniem zabrała się za ponowne porządkowanie papierów, zastanawiając się, czy Kyouraku specjalnie nie zażyczył sobie młodego Hitsugayi jako partnera.

* * *

Rei stała obok Yumichiki i spoglądała na otwieraną Bramę Senkai, która miała ich zaprowadzić na Ziemię. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w swoją młodą przyjaciółkę z troską i zastanawiał się, jaki niszczący wpływ miała na nią ta ogromna kłótnia z kapitanem Hitsugayą, o której mówiło już całe Seireitei.

- Już się tak o mnie nie martw, bo ci się zmarszczki porobią na czole – wymamrotała, zmieszana ciągłą obserwacją. Podskoczył, gdy podsunęła mu sztylet pod nos, ale skorzystał z okazji i przejrzał się w nim. – I co? Pojawiły się jakieś?

- Zmarszczki? – zapytał ze śmiechem. – Na szczęście nie.

- Przestańcie gadać – zawołał zniecierpliwiony Hisagi, pełniący obecnie obowiązki kapitana dziewiątej dywizji, zwierzchnika misji. – Motyle już czekają, żeby nas zabrać.

Eiki spojrzała na swoją bezpośrednią przełożoną i przywołała czarnoskrzydłego owada. Bez wahania przeszła przez wrota tuż za Kirą, a Matsumoto, Hisagi i Yumichika szybko podążyli w ich ślady. Już będąc w Karakurze, wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie z przerażeniem. Na kolana powaliło ich potężne reiatsu, mogące się wylewać jedynie z Kurosakiego, jednak wyczuwali, że Inoue, Sado, Rukia i Renji też walczą.

- Rozdzielamy się – zadecydował natychmiast Kira, również pełniący obowiązki kapitana. – Shuuhei, pomóż młodej Kuchiki i Inoue. Rangiku, ty pomóż Sado. Yumichika, postaraj się znaleźć ich kryjówkę. Rei, idziesz ze mną. Kurosaki jest w tarapatach.

Wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z dwóch szczegółów, które wyłapali. Renji jako jedyny nie walczył z Bounto, lecz z samymi bitto, dlatego nie potrzebował większej pomocy od przybyłych. Drugi sprawił, że Eiki, mknąca w tempie shuunpo za Kirą, zacisnęła dłonie ze złości.

Nikt nie wspomniał o Ishidzie. Bo Quincy bez swoich mocy nie walczył.


	4. Chapter 4

Jak zwykle, muszę przeprosić, że rozdział jest tak późno. Ja i moja beta (Kharcia) obecnie studiujemy, zbliża nam się sesja i przerobienie rozdziału na coś, co by można czytać zabiera trochę więcej czasu niż zwykle.

Za betę, oczywiście, bardzo dziękuję.

Życzę wszystkim czytającym wesołych świat Bożego Narodzenia, hucznego Sylwestra i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku 2010. Buziaki ;*

Rozdział 4

Kira Izuru i Eiki Rei mieli za sobą wiele słownych utarczek i walk. Nigdy się nie lubili, ale było to spowodowane głównie tym, że Shinigami z trzeciego składu ślepo podążał tam, gdzie kazał jego były dowódca, Ichimaru Gin. Przez tę psią lojalność Kira został kiedyś zraniony przez Shikai brunetki, z czego do tej pory się jeszcze do końca nie otrząsnął. Teraz jednak, bez żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia, zabrał ją ze sobą, by pomogła mu walczyć z przeciwnikiem Kurosakiego. Znał jej mocne punkty, wiedział, że dysponuje Bankai, ale widział również, że, co było niespotykane w jej przypadku, nie pała wcale nieposkromioną chęcią do walki.

- Czemu mnie zabrałeś, Kira? – mężczyzna westchnął słysząc pytanie. Znał też jej skłonność do ignorowania reguł Gotei 13.

- Bo Kurosaki zazwyczaj pakuje się w największe kłopoty – odpowiedział pod wiatr.

Ta odpowiedź jej wystarczyła. Rei doskonale wiedziała, że tak jest, ale musiała się upewnić. Znała niechęć Kiry do niej i Shirou… Zacisnęła zęby. Nie powinna teraz myśleć o swoim dowódcy. Nie wolno jej było narażać misji.

Wyhamowali na metalowej konstrukcji, pod którą zawzięcie walczyli Kurosaki i dziwnego kształtu postać kontrolowana przez stojącego nieopodal mężczyznę, sprawiającego wrażenie pogrążonego w myślach. Nagle uniósł głowę, rozglądając się na boki. Marionetka przestała walczyć.

- Kim jesteś? – rzucił pytanie w powietrze.

Izuru spojrzał porozumiewawczo na partnerkę, która skinęła głową.

- Jesteś Bounto, prawda? – zapytał cicho, ale jego głos, poniesiony wiatrem, dotarł do dwojga walczących na ziemi.

Dwoje Shinigami lekko zeskoczyło z wysokiego budynku, pojawiając się tuż przed zdumionym Ichigo. Martwą ciszę przerwał łopot dwóch hakam. Szybko zmierzyli wzrokiem sylwetkę wroga i jego broni, oceniając sytuację. Rei drgnęła, widząc leżącą bez ruchu postać młodego chłopca i wzrok mężczyzny natychmiast powędrował za jej spojrzeniem. Dłonie obojga zbliżyły się do rękojeści mieczy.

- Porucznik trzeciego składu w Gotei 13, Kira Izuru – przedstawił się spokojnie, powoli zwracając uwagę na Bounto. – A to oficer Eiki Rei.

Brunetka zazgrzytała zębami ze złości, gdy usłyszała, jak mężczyzna ją przedstawia. _Sama potrafiłabym to zrobić_, pomyślała i podążyła jego ślady, wyjmując z pochwy Zanpakutou. Za sobą usłyszała cichy pomruk, ale nie przejęła się nim, wcześniej bowiem zauważyła zmodyfikowaną duszę, Lilin, która leżała bez przytomności obok chłopca. Lalka uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo na widok dwóch obnażonych katan.

Tymczasem Ichigo spoglądał na dwoje przybyszy, nic nie rozumiejąc. Podpierał się na mieczu, krew lała się z rozciętego łuku brwiowego, całkowicie zasłaniając mu pole widzenia, ale w jego postawie wszyscy widzieli determinację i wolę walki.

- Kira, Rei… – zaczął. – Dlaczego wy…?

- Dostaliśmy rozkaz – odpowiedział blondyn, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na Bounto i jego broni. – Od kapitana Hitsugayi z dziesiątego składu.

Słysząc te słowa, Eiki zacisnęła dłonie na rękojeści Kaze no Kitai tak mocno, że jej kostki pobielały. Na moment udało jej się wyrzucić z pamięci przykry incydent, ale zrozumiała, że na dłuższą metę to niemożliwe. W końcu będzie musiała się z nim spotkać i wszystko wyjaśnić. Po chwili wróciła do słuchania porucznika.

- Wysłano w sumie pięć osób – kontynuował, nadal nie patrząc na klęczącego zastępczego Shinigami. – Powinieneś się cofnąć. Teraz my się nim zajmiemy.

- Kurosaki, posłuchaj go – poprosiła Rei, po raz pierwszy się odzywając. Wzrok chłopaka prześlizgnął się po niej, ale szybko spoczął na sylwetce Izuru.

- Tych dwoje jest innych – z lalki wydobył się niski, kobiecy głos, który jednak ociekał jadem. Oblizała się, patrząc na dwoje gotowych do walki Shinigami. – Jeśli wszyscy troje będziecie ze mną walczyć równocześnie, możecie mnie zmęczyć.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie jedno z czterech długich ramion, które w mgnieniu oka zmieniło się w broń palną. Pociski z ogromną prędkością zbliżały się do trojga ubranych na czarno postaci. Shinigami szybko odskoczyli, w porę zauważając zagrożenie. Kira przeskoczył na drugą stronę agresora, natomiast Eiki pomogła zmęczonemu długą walką Ichigo uskoczyć w bezpieczne miejsce.

Po chwili oboje skierowali miecze w stronę metalowej istoty, przygotowując się do kontynuowania tego, co rozpoczął pomarańczowowłosy chłopiec.

- Społeczeństwo Dusz zdecydowało, że powstanie Bounto musi zostać stłumione – powiedziała spokojnie dziewczyna, chwytając Zanpakutou w obie ręce i przyjmując postawę Kendo. – Przygotuj się.

- Jacy wy jesteście sztywni – jęknęła z zawodem lalka, odwracając się w stronę młodej oficer. Po chwili wskazała głową stojącego po drugiej stronie Izuru. – Ale on jest całkiem słodki, nie uważasz? Przynajmniej ja tak myślę.

Rei przewróciła oczami, słysząc, że ktoś nazwał ciamajdowatego, lakonicznego Kirę słodkim. Uśmiechnęła się spokojnie, czekając na jakiś ruch ze strony marionetki. Nie czekała długo: lalka ponownie wycelowała w nią swoje zmienione w karabin ramię i zaczęła strzelać. Jedyne, co Rei była w stanie zrobić, to uskoczyć, zabierając ze sobą Ichigo.

Jednocześnie od drugiej strony usłyszała głos porucznika, który przypuścił własny atak na Bounto.

- Unieś głowę, Wabisuke – Eiki pamiętała, że nie tak dawno słyszała te same słowa, lecz skierowane przeciwko niej. Uśmiechnęła się triumfująco, gdyż doskonale wiedziała, jakie zdolności posiada Zanpakutou blondyna.

Prosta katana natychmiast zmieniła się w prostokątnie wykrzywiony hak, który odbił ciężką kulę posłaną, by zmieść Shinigami z powierzchni ziemi. Usta Kiry wykrzywił lekki uśmiech. Jednym ruchem znalazł się przy lalce i kilkakrotnie uderzył w nią swoim Shikai.

- Poddaj się – powiedziała, krzyżując metalowe dłonie z Wabisuke. – Mam więcej rąk, niż ty.

Mężczyzna nagle odskoczył, trzymając się za przedramię. Między jego rozłożonymi palcami popłynęła strużka krwi. Z jego ust zniknął uśmieszek, ale w oczach nadal pozostała nieugięta pewność siebie. Kolejny raz odbił ciężką kulę, którą marionetka wyrzuciła w powietrze, ale tym razem impet uderzenia posłał go na ziemię.

Istota zaabsorbowała wszystkie kule, które miały zabić mężczyznę, a zostały odbite przez Wabisuke i zmarszczyła nieistniejące brwi w zdziwieniu. Kończyny straciły swój kształt, a ona sama zapadła się lekko w ziemię. Twarz Rei rozjaśniła ulga.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała zmieszana. – Moje ciało… Wydaje się być ciężkie.

- Każde uderzenie Wabisuke podwaja ciężar dotkniętej rzeczy – wyjaśnił porucznik, patrząc, jak lalka ugina się pod własnym ciężarem. – Twoje ciało, złożone głównie z żelaza, przekroczyło masę krytyczną.

- Nieładnie z twojej strony – wykrzywiła się, jęcząc z bólu. – Powinieneś był powiedzieć mi wcześniej.

Marionetka nie przestawała się uginać. Rei oszacowała, że jeśli na początku ważyła około czterdziestu kilogramów, to teraz waży blisko tony. Kira lekko odwrócił głowę w stronę czekających w napięciu Ichigo i Rei.

- Teraz macie szansę – powiedział cicho, nadal nie opuszczając gardy.

- Wybacz, ale chcę go zabrać do sklepu Urahary – powiedział śmiertelnik, klękając obok nieprzytomnego przyjaciela.

- Odsuń się – powiedziała stanowczo Rei do stojącego im na drodze Bounto. Podniosła ostrzegawczo Zanpakutou. Ichigo spoglądał na nich z uwagą.

- A jeśli tego nie zrobię? – zapytał spokojnie, patrząc dziewczynie w oczy bez strachu.

- Jeśli się nie ruszysz, przetnę cię na pół – powiedział cicho Kurosaki, podnosząc się z klęczek. – Rei, zajmij się Asano.

- Chyba żartujesz – syknęła, ale została gwałtowanie odepchnięta przez chłopaka. Klnąc pod nosem, przyklękła przy nieprzytomnym chłopcu i szybko sprawdziła jego stan.

- To moja walka – wyszeptał, nadal zwracając się do niej. – To przeze mnie Asano jest ranny. Nie będziesz się wtrącać.

Dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała, jak musiał się czuć Ichigo. Sama przeżyła coś takiego, gdy Toushirou został ranny w Rukongai podczas jej pobytu na Ziemi. To ją uspokoiło i zaczęła się przyglądać dwojgu mężczyznom, zostawiając Kirę bez jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Dość szybko zauważyła, że miecz chłopaka drży, ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Po raz pierwszy stanął do walki z człowiekiem z krwi i kości. Wszystkie poprzednie zabite istoty poniosły śmierć już wcześniej i funkcjonowały tylko jako zbiorowiska duchowych cząsteczek. Bounto podszedł bliżej, nadal bez cienia strachu w oczach.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał, patrząc drwiąco wprost w karmelowe tęczówki przeciwnika. – Dlaczego się wahasz? Może ja powinienem zacząć?

Schylił się i podniósł jedną z metalowych belek używanych na budowie. Zamachnął się i zaskoczony Ichigo musiał odskoczyć tylko po to, by zablokować kolejne uderzenie. Rei drgnęła, słysząc szczęk skrzyżowanych broni, ale nic nie zrobiła. Nie miała żadnego prawa wtrącać się w ich walkę po tym, jak usłyszała motywy kierujące chłopakiem.

- Co za siła! – wykrzyknął, w trakcie walki zwracając uwagę na ciężar trzymanej przez Bounto broni. Cały czas był w defensywie, cofając się i odskakując przed kolejnymi natarciami mężczyzny. Nagle zwiększył dystans między nimi i wyprostował plecy, zaś w jego oczach pojawiła się determinacja. – Już mi nie wejdziesz w drogę. Dla Keigo… Zabiję cię!

Chłopak ruszył na przeciwnika z uniesionym nad głową Zanpakutou, szykując się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu, ale zamiast ciała Bounto, Zangetsu przeciął na pół belkę, która służyła mu za broń. Dwa ciężkie kawałki metalu upadły z hukiem na ziemię, zaś mężczyzna natychmiast złapał nieprzygotowanego na cios Ichigo za przód rozdartej hakamy i cisnął nim o grunt. Obserwująca rozwój sytuacji Eiki podskoczyła na równe nogi, łapiąc szybko za miecz. Z ust Kurosakiego wyrwał się jęk bólu.

- Nie możesz w to uwierzyć, prawda? – zapytał Bounto, wpatrując się w leżącego Shinigami. Rei nadal nie wiedziała, czy powinna interweniować, czy zaufać instynktowi chłopaka. – To naprawdę zadziwiające, żeby nieuzbrojony człowiek dysponował taką siłą. Bounto są nieśmiertelni, dlatego muszą mieć niezwykle przenikliwe i silne umysły, by zmierzyć się z czasem. Dzięki temu czasowi udało mi się coś, co zwykłym śmiertelnikom nigdy się nie uda. Patrzysz właśnie na moją własną, ukrytą wewnętrzną siłę, którą mi się udało rozwinąć!

W czasie swojej przemowy mężczyzna miotał chłopakiem na różne strony, by w końcu przygwoździć go do ściany, trzymając za szyję. Kurosaki odkaszlnął, krzywiąc się z bólu. Rei dobyła swojego miecza, gdy zatrzymał ją odgłos wznowionej walki Kiry i lalki. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę i zauważyła, że istota trzymała Wabisuke na długim łańcuchu, nie pozwalając blondynowi manewrować mieczem. Zatrzymała się, rozdarta między chęcią niesienia pomocy porucznikowi trzeciego składu a uratowaniem Kurosakiego. Dopiero po chwili uznała, że każdemu z nich by tylko przeszkadzała i ponownie pochyliła się nad Asano, jednak nie schowała Kaze no Kitai. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy Ichigo odepchnął od siebie napastnika i chwycił miecz, który chwilę wcześniej upadł na ziemię. Ponownie skierował go w stronę mężczyzny i znieruchomiał, słuchając jego cichych słów. Rei przeniosła wzrok na swojego partnera i jej wargi wykrzywił uśmiech zadowolenia, gdy ujrzała, że całkowicie pokonał lalkę.

- Dalk! – Bounto krzyknął ostro, gdy zobaczył, co się stało z jego bronią.

Jednak zamiast rozpaczać, musiał bronić się przed natychmiastowym atakiem Kiry, który nie czekał na zaproszenie od Kurosakiego. Mężczyzna musiał odskoczyć pod naporem Wabisuke. Dwaj Shinigami stanęli równo obok siebie z Zanpakutou skierowanymi w stronę przeciwnika.

- Jesteście tacy młodzi – zamyślił się, patrząc na obydwu. – Tak młodzi, że nie mogę powiedzieć, że naprawdę żyliście.

Oczy brunetki, wciąż czuwającej nad nieprzytomnym chłopcem, rozszerzyły się, gdy usłyszała słowa Bounto. Rozumiała, że to stwierdzenie może odnosić się do Ichigo, ale Kira i ona byli dużo starsi. I to, co oboje przeżyli w Rukongai trzeba było nazwać życiem. Na twarzach Kiry i Kurosakiego odmalowało się zdziwienie, które jeszcze się pogłębiło, gdy przeciwnik odwrócił się i odszedł.

- Zaczekaj! – zawołał za nim pomarańczowowłosy. – Walka jeszcze się nie skończyła!

- Dalk, wystarczy – Bounto zatrzymał się przy swojej niezdolnej do walki lalce. Zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na krzyki chłopaka. – Dobrze się spisałaś.

Wyciągnął dłoń i marionetka zniknęła w czerwonej poświacie. Po chwili zamyślenia odwrócił się jeszcze do stojących razem Ichigo, Izuru, Rei i podtrzymywanego przez śmiertelnika Asano.

- Nie spieszcie się, żeby żyć – powiedział na odchodnym. – Nie wstydźcie się cieszyć każdą jego chwilą. Do zobaczenia… kiedyś.

Ichigo próbował go jeszcze zatrzymać, ale mężczyzna zniknął w ciemnościach nocy. Kira odwrócił się do Eiki.

- W jakim stanie jest ten chłopiec? – zapytał, patrząc na Asano, przewieszonego przez plecy Kurosakiego.

- Jest nieprzytomny – odpowiedziała spokojnie, wyjaśniając rzecz oczywistą. – Nie wiem, dlaczego, gdyż nie było mnie przy tym, jak zemdlał.

Izuru uśmiechnął się, słysząc drwiącą odpowiedź, do jakich zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Po chwili odwrócił się do stojącego nieruchomo Ichigo.

- Chciałeś chyba zabrać go do Urahary?

Chłopak drgnął, słysząc głos porucznika trzeciej dywizji. Skinął głową i zaczął biec w stronę sklepu, notując w myśli, że oboje podążyli za nim. Nie udało mu się dojść daleko. Po kilkunastu metrach jego oddech zaczął się urywać i przyklęknął na jedno kolano, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Kira i Eiki podbiegli do niego, patrząc z niepokojem.

- Ja go poniosę – zaoferował się blondyn.

- A ja ci pomogę, Ichigo – dodała dziewczyna, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Dziękuję wam – odparł cicho, patrząc z wdzięcznością na oboje. – Ale wiecie, ten chłopak to mój przyjaciel. Nie był w to wplątany, a mimo to, został zraniony.

- Wygląda na to, że Bounto atakują wszystkich ludzi – powiedział blondyn, kiwając z zamyśleniem głową. – I nie mają żadnych zahamowań.

- Nie powinieneś się czuć winny – głos Rei był lekko stłumiony, gdy ponownie zaatakowało ją wspomnienie tego, jak się czuła czuwając w szpitalu przy łóżku Shirou.

- Powinienem – szarpnął się mocno. Dziewczyna nie powiedziała już ani słowa, gdyż wiedziała, że może to jedynie pogorszyć sprawę. – To mój przyjaciel. Nie pozwolę mu umrzeć. Bez względu na wszystko, nie pozwolę Keigo umrzeć!

Zachwiał się i prawie by upadł, gdyby nie uścisk dłoni młodej oficer, który wzmógł się, gdy tylko wyczuła, że chłopak zaczyna tracić równowagę.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, patrząc jej w oczy. Przez moment widział tylko troskę w szafirowych tęczówkach, która po chwili zniknęła.

- Nie jesteśmy twoimi wrogami – stwierdził Kira, patrząc, jak brunetka pomaga zastępczemu Shinigami odzyskać stabilność. – Oboje mamy innego: Bounto. Nie możemy nic poradzić na to, że do tej walki staniemy ramię w ramię. I może to nie przypomina twojej przyjaźni z tym chłopcem, ale ja również straciłem kogoś niezastąpionego. Dlatego rozumiem, jak się czujesz.

Rei skinęła głową na to stwierdzenie.

- Ja też się tak czułam. Gdy mój dowódca został zraniony, a mnie nie było u jego boku, obwiniałam się za to. Potem zrozumiałam, że nie powinnam była tego robić.

- I pamiętaj, że nie jesteśmy okrutni – dodał Izuru, przekładając sobie Asano przez plecy. W międzyczasie Eiki wślizgnęła się pod ramię Ichigo i podparła go własnym ciałem. – Chodźmy. Nie jest ważne, kto go będzie niósł, skoro chodzi nam przede wszystkim o uratowanie mu życia.

- Masz rację – Kurosaki nareszcie zgodził się ze słowami mężczyzny.

W tempie shuunpo dotarli do małego, obskurnego sklepiku w najgorszej dzielnicy miasta. Asano był nieprzytomny, więc nawet nie poczuł ogromnej prędkości, zaś Ichigo, jako Shinigami, bez problemu ją wytrzymywał. Razem przekroczyli próg budynku.

- Urahara-san – zawołał pomarańczowowłosy, nadal opierając się o drobną brunetkę. – Urahara-san!

- To jest… – z kolejnego pomieszczenia wysunęła się głowa Tessaia. – Urahara-san…

- Rei-chan – Kisuke uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, która przywołała kwaśny grymas na swoją twarz. Szybko ogarnął wzrokiem rozgrywającą się scenę. – A ty jesteś…?

- Kira Izuru, porucznik trzeciego składu – odpowiedział, patrząc pytająco na Eiki, która posłała mu spojrzenie mówiące „później ci to wyjaśnię".

- Urahara-san – zastępczy Shinigami wyrwał się z uścisku dziewiątej oficer i słaniając się na nogach podszedł do mężczyzny. – Proszę, uratuj Keigo.

Były szef departamentu technologicznego spojrzał zdziwiony na chłopaka, który sam nie był w najlepszym stanie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy z bliska przyjrzał się ranom zadanym mu przez Dalk. Nie było mu to dane na długo, gdyż młodzieniec chwilę po wyduszeniu z siebie prośby, zemdlał u nóg Kisuke, który przyjrzał się badawczo dwójce Shinigami.

- Wnieśmy ich do środka – zaproponował.

Kira wszedł jako pierwszy, nadal trzymając na plecach Asano, z kolei Tsukabishi bez problemu podniósł Kurosakiego i podążył za blondynem. Obaj położyli chłopców na matach w jednym z dalszych pokoi. Rei natomiast zauważyła, że w sali, z której wywołano Uraharę siedzi młody chłopiec z czwartego składu. Jej pamięć przez moment pracowała na najwyższych obrotach, po czym sobie przypomniała, skąd go zna.

- Yamada Hanatarou! – wykrzyknęła, wskazując go palcem. Młodziutki oficer drgnął, słysząc swoje nazwisko z ust Shinigami, która była znana w innych oddziałach jako prawa ręka kapitana Hitsugayi. – Jak to dobrze, że tu jesteś! Chodź ze mną.

Złapała go za rękę, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że chłopak jest siódmym oficerem, co teoretycznie umieszczało go wyżej w hierarchii Seireitei niż ona. Szybko zaprowadziła go do pokoju, w którym leżeli dwaj nieprzytomni śmiertelnicy. Chłopiec natychmiast ocenił ich stan i klęknął przy poszkodowanym dużo poważniej Asano.

- Moc jego duszy jest przerażająco niska – powiedział tonem, który nie wróżył nic dobrego. Jednak po chwili jego wiecznie zmartwione oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy coś sobie uświadomił. – Jest pewien sposób. Gdyby udało się umieścić energię Ichigo w jego ciele, zdołalibyśmy go uratować. Tessai-san, czy masz jakieś wymieniacze energii duchowej?

- Oczywiście – były dowódca Korpusu Kidou wyglądał na lekko urażonego faktem, że ktoś pomyślał, że ON może nie posiadać tak podstawowego sprzętu. – Jakie rodzaje są ci potrzebne?

- Jedynka, trójka – zastanowił się przez moment. – I szóstka.

- Zaraz je przyniosę – mężczyzna już był na nogach, zwracając się twarzą do stojących przy drzwiach Shinigami. Wszyscy stali nieruchomo, niepewnie wpatrując się w dwóch chłopców. Rei klęknęła przy posłaniu Ichigo, wpatrując się z napięciem w jego twarz, podczas gdy Kirze nagle przypomniało się, że nigdzie nie widział ostatniego z poruczników wyznaczonych do samodzielnego śledztwa.

- Gdzie jest Abarai-kun? – zapytał, odwracając się do Urahary.

- Odpoczywa w pokoju obok – Kisuke westchnął. Eiki lekko drgnęła, gdy usłyszała, że jeden z jej przyjaciół również został zraniony. – Jest silny, więc szybko dojdzie do siebie. Niestety, nie jestem pewien, czy to samo można powiedzieć o chłopcu, którego próbował uratować…

Kira i Eiki wymienili poważne spojrzenia. Oboje wiedzieli, że bunt Bounto zaszedł już zdecydowanie za daleko. Kurotsuchi ostrzegał ich, że od teraz mogą zacząć umierać niewinni ludzie, ale nie spodziewali się, że przyjmie to takie rozmiary. Nagły huk, oznajmiający nadejście Tessaia, przerwał ich rozmyślania.

- Jedynka, trójka i szóstka – powiedział, patrząc na młodego uzdrowiciela.

- Dziękuję – Hanatarou był bardzo skupiony. – Teraz ich połączę.

Rei dała znak Izuru i podniosła się z klęczek. Przeszła obojętnie obok Urahary i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Porucznik popatrzył za nią zdziwiony, a po chwili dobiegło go westchnięcie byłego dowódcy dwunastej dywizji.

- Ona nadal jest na mnie wściekła – powiedział ze smutkiem. – Od tamtej afery z Aizenem nie usłyszałem od niej nawet jednego cieplejszego słowa.

- Dziwisz się, Urahara-san? – zapytał spokojnie Kira, w końcu zaczynając rozumieć przyczyny chłodnego nastawienia dziewczyny. – Twoja pomoc byłaby dla nas nieoceniona, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie udzieliłeś jej.

- Nie łamię obietnic – wymamrotał Kisuke po chwili, gdy w pokoju zostali już tylko nieprzytomni chłopcy i próbujący ich ratować Hanatarou.

* * *

Rankiem następnego dnia Rei i Izuru czekali na pozostałych Shinigami w punkcie zbiorczym. Tuż przed wschodem słońca otrzymali informację od Yumichiki, że znalazł kryjówkę Bounto. Miał na nich zaczekać tuż przed wejściem, ale oni dwoje wcześniej się umówili z Matsumoto i Hisagim. Stali w absolutnej ciszy i nagły szum powiedział im, że dwójka poruczników przybyła. Przebiegli tuż obok nich i zatrzymali się kilka kroków dalej. Powoli odwrócili się, by stanąć do siebie twarzami.

- Chyba znaleźliśmy Bounto – zaanonsował Kira, spoglądając na troje Shinigami. – Gdy my nawiązaliśmy z nimi walkę, Ayasegawa odszukał ich kryjówkę.

- A co z Ichigo i innymi? – zapytała zmartwiona Matsumoto.

- Są bezpieczni – odparła krótko Rei, patrząc na swoją bezpośrednią przełożoną. – W sklepie Urahary.

- To dobrze – kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą. – W takim razie my możemy skończyć sprawę Bounto. Po to zostaliśmy wysłani, prawda?

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się gorzko, słysząc słowa Rangiku. Cała czwórka skierowała się w stronę, z której dochodziło słabe pulsowanie reiatsu oficera jedenastej dywizji. W kilka minut dotarli do sporej groty, przed którą Yumichika spokojnie przeglądał się w lusterku. Eiki parsknęła śmiechem.

- Co ty robisz tuż przed wejściem do kryjówki wroga? – zapytała zszokowana Matsumoto. – Co miałeś zamiar zrobić, jeśli Bounto by cię zauważyli?

- Nie martw się, Rangiku-san – mężczyzna uśmiechał się łagodnie. – Już nas zauważyli. I może to zabrzmi obraźliwie, ale ci Bounto są podobni do ciebie, poruczniku Hisagi.

Wszyscy spoważnieli. Wiatr spokojnie wirował w liściach drzew, otaczających piątkę Shinigami w każdej strony. Jedyne, co mogli teraz zrobić, to zagłębić się w ciemności jaskini, której wejście czekało przed nimi.

- Idziemy – Rangiku jako pierwsza przerwała milczenie, które zapadło po stwierdzeniu Ayasegawy.

- Nie jestem zbyt dobry w pracy grupowej… – zaczął piąty oficer drużyny Kenpachiego, ale nikt go nie słuchał. Pozostali przemknęli obok niego, wpadając do kryjówki wroga. Mężczyzna westchnął i wzruszył ramionami, po czym popędził za grupą.

Przez dłuższy czas szli szybkim tempem, nie napotykając żadnych przeszkód, chyba że za taką można uznać egipskie ciemności. Prowadziła Matsumoto, zaś pochód zamykali Rei i Yumichika, którzy jako ostatni weszli do groty. Nagle kobieta się zatrzymała.

- Co to było? – skomentowała pytaniem dziwny dźwięk, którego nie powinno tam być i ruiny, które napotkali na swojej drodze.

- To nie wygląda za dobrze, prawda? – rzucił Ayasegawa spokojnym tonem. Jako jedyny z grupy sprawiał wrażenie odprężonego i obojętnego. Pozostali rozglądali się niespokojnie po opuszczonych, zniszczonych domostwach.

- Idziemy – twardo powiedział Hisagi i ruszył przed siebie.

- Co to jest? – kilka kroków dalej Kira zatrzymał się i zadarł głowę, by ogarnąć spojrzeniem ogromny filar. Stali w ogromnej sali, która mogła kiedyś służyć do odprawiania ceremonii.

- Czemu to tak wygląda? – wyrwało się porucznikowi dziewiątej dywizji.

- Niezbyt dobrze wykonane, prawda? – dodał Yumichika. – Nie można o tym powiedzieć, żeby było piękne.

- Patrzcie – zawołała Rei. – To nie jedyny taki filar w tym pomieszczeniu.

- Czy to nie jest aby zwykła dekoracja? – wysnuła przypuszczenie Matsumoto. Hisagi pokiwał twierdząco głową.

- Masz rację. Powinniśmy się pospieszyć.

Bez zwłoki ruszyli w stronę małego przejścia, gdy nagle Ayasegawa odwrócił się, trzymając dłoń przy rękojeści Zanpakutou. Za nimi zapaliło się jasne światło, na które teraz patrzył oficer Zarakiego. Z rzucanego przez filary cienia, szybko wysunęła się ogromna włócznia, którą mężczyzna zablokował jednym uderzeniem miecza. Pozostali odskoczyli na bezpieczną odległość.

- Jesteście zbyt nieuważni, moi drodzy – zakomunikował, trzymając katanę w pozycji gotowej do ataku.

- Yumichika! – krzyknęła Rei, widząc, że jej przyjaciel stara się odeprzeć kolejne ataki wściekłej włóczni, ale jej uwagę szybko przyciągnął inny kształt formujący się w cieniu. W mgnieniu oka w jej dłoni znalazła się Kaze no Kitai, która cięła przez włócznię bez większego problemu. Wtedy też zauważyła, że wszyscy zmagają się z tym samym problemem.

- Skąd one się biorą? – krzyknął Hisagi, stojąc plecami do Kiry i starając się odbijać wszystkie ataki.

W końcu wszyscy stanęli do siebie plecami, tworząc krąg na środku ocienionej powierzchni. Rei zacisnęła zęby, klnąc w myślach.

- Jesteśmy otoczeni – powiedział cicho pełniący obowiązki kapitana dziewiątej dywizji. – Rozproszyć się!

Bez wahania od siebie odskoczyli. Rei podążyła za swoją porucznik w ciemne przejście, które nie wiadomo dokąd wiodło. Spojrzały na siebie poważnie i ostrożnie zaczęły się posuwać naprzód. Zatrzymały się na widok słabego, pulsującego światła. Obie dobyły mieczy.

- Warknij, Haineko.

- Tnij, Kaze no Kitai.

W powietrzu zaczęły krążyć ostre jak brzytwa drobiny popiołu i kryształowe igły. Rozproszyły się po całym pasażu, w którym znajdowały się dwie Shinigami z dziesiątego składu i zniszczyły wszystkie filary, które mogły rzucać jakikolwiek cień. Chwilę później dwie katany spoczęły w swoich pochwach i kobiety mogły iść dalej.

- Nic tam nie było? – zapytała zdumiona Rangiku, patrząc na równie zdziwioną oficer. Eiki tylko wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła powoli przed siebie.

Chwilę później jej sylwetkę od góry oświetliła silna lampa, zaś towarzyszka uratowała ją przed kolejną włócznią, której źródło znajdowało się na suficie. Wstając z trudem, dziewczyna cicho podziękowała swojej przełożonej, po czym dobyła sztyletów, by przeciąć więzy, które właśnie oplotły rudowłosą porucznik. Następny cień pojawił się tuż za plecami kobiety. Rei i Rangiku zareagowały natychmiast na widok nowego zagrożenia. Dwa noże wbiły się w ziemię, gdy młoda oficer skoczyła z zapieczętowanym mieczem między kobietę i dwie ogromne włócznie. Na moment je przytrzymała, co dało Matsumoto czas na przecięcie ich drzewni. Odetchnęły z ulgą i nagle obie uniosły głowy wyczuwając nowe reiatsu.

- Kurosaki – powiedziała Eiki. Rangiku pokiwała głową i dodała:

- I Rukia z Renjim. Wszyscy przybyli, nawet zmodyfikowane dusze.

- Pospieszmy się – zaproponowała brunetka i bez wahania pobiegła przed siebie.

Obie wpadły do ogromnej sali, w której walczyła drużyna Ichigo w momencie, gdy chłopak i jego przyjaciółka mieli otrzymać śmiertelny cios. Matsumoto bez namysłu wyciągnęła miecz.

- Warknij, Haineko!

Proch natychmiast zaatakował liny, które więziły dwoje ludzi, zaś Rei podbiegła do nich, pomóc im się podnieść. W spojrzeniu Kurosakiego wyczytała zdziwienie.

- To wy… – usłyszała głos zaskoczonego Renjiego. – Rangiku-san, Rei-san.

Rudowłosa porucznik uśmiechnęła się i podniosła rękę. Szła, opierając się o ścianę, gdyż musiała włożyć dużo siły w ostatnie uderzenie. Tymczasem Eiki obserwowała, jak liny chowają się w cieniu, zaś na ich miejscu pojawia się ogromna dłoń, gotowa zmiażdżyć dwoje śmiertelników. Rzuciła się, by ich stamtąd zabrać, zaś Rangiku posłała swój Zanpakutou w stronę stalaktytu, który rzucał ten cień.

- Lalka pojawia się w cieniu, który rzucają wszystkie przedmioty – krzyknęła do pozostałych. – Rozwalcie wszystko, co może go tworzyć!

- Zrozumiałem – Abarai zacisnął dłoń w pięść i wymienił zadowolone spojrzenia z Sado. – Zabimaru!

Zanpakutou uderzył w jeden z filarów. Yasutora skorzystał z swojej prawej dłoni do ręcznego rozbijania wszystkich przeszkód.

- Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun! Odrzucam! – stanowczo powiedziała Inoue, wydając rozkaz jednemu z jej Shun Shun Rikka. Jaskrawy pocisk uderzał szybko w kolejne głazy, zmieniając je w pył.

- Tnij, Kaze no Kitai – zabrzmiała komenda Rei. Sterując swoim Shikai za pomocą dłoni, oczyściła wraz z Rangiku strop, z którego zwisały dziesiątki stalagmitów.

- Koniec tej zabawy – Ichigo podsumował ich wspólną pracę. Grunt zasłany był drobnymi kamieniami i prochem. – Teraz trzeba się zająć tymi małymi szkodnikami. Getsuga Tenshou!

Wszystkie latające lampki zmiotło jedno zamaszyste uderzenie Zangetsu. Przez moment grota rozświetlona była błękitnym reiatsu pochodzącym z ataku, a po chwili wszystko ogarnęła ciemność. Usiedli na w miarę równym podłożu, by przyjrzeć się obrażeniom Rukii i Rangiku.

- Nie możecie się forsować – próbowała przemówić im do rozsądku Inoue. Jej lekko naiwne spojrzenie przypomniało Eiki Aizena i po jej plecach przeszedł dreszcz. _Jak ja mogłam uważać, że spojrzenie tego drania jest naiwne? Przecież ono było po prostu wyrachowane_, pomyślała. Słuchała dalej, co mówi Orihime. – Jeszcze nie doszłaś do siebie po ostatnich wydarzeniach…

- Shuhei powiedział mi o tym – dodała porucznik dziesiątego oddziału. – Doznałaś bezpośrednich obrażeń duszy, prawda? Taka rana potrzebuje więcej czasu, żeby się zagoić.

- Wiem, ale… – młoda Kuchiki próbowała zaprotestować.

- Słyszę was – wszyscy się poderwali, gdy dotarł do nich bezcielesny głos, rozbrzmiewający spod sufitu. – Jestem Ugaki z Bounto. Moja lalka nazywa się Geselle. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli od teraz będziecie o tym pamiętać.

- Ty draniu! – wrzasnął Ichigo. – Co masz zamiar zrobić?

- Po prostu mnie posłuchajcie – odpowiedział. – Dzięki bitto zebraliśmy i spożyliśmy ogromną ilość energii duchowej. Dlatego jesteśmy teraz silniejsi, my i nasze lalki.

- I sądzisz, że nas to zatrzyma? Te twoje bezużyteczne zabawki? – zapytał Renji, kładąc dłoń na rękojeści Zabimaru. Pozostali Shinigami również dotknęli swoich broni.

- Bezużyteczne zabawki? Nie obrażaj mnie. Te lalki zostały zrodzone dzięki śmierci Yoshino…

- Ty draniu! – wrzasnęła Rei, która nagle znalazła się w silnym uścisku Kurosakiego. – Puść mnie!

- Nie – wyszeptał jej do ucha, nie zwalniając uchwytu. – Dajesz mu broń do ręki.

- Pozyskawszy skondensowaną energię duchową z żyjących udało nam się podążyć krok dalej w naszej własnej ewolucji – ciągnął, nie przejmując się wybuchem dziewczyny. – Ale teraz jesteśmy przepełnieni smutkiem. W końcu jesteśmy ludźmi, a nie jakimiś potworami. Po prostu ludźmi. I mimo tego, przez wieki byliśmy potępiani przez innych tylko z powodu posiadanych przez nas umiejętności. Byliśmy ścigani, tępieni! I w dodatku nie mamy możliwości pozostawienia dziedziców! Nie możemy nic zrobić z naszą liczbą. Wy nie zrozumiecie tego bólu.

- Nie rozumiem tego! – wrzasnął Abarai, który tracił już cierpliwość do zamaskowanego Bounto. – Możemy postarać się zrozumieć waszą sytuację i naprawdę wam współczujemy, ale to nie znaczy, że damy wam wolną rękę w polowaniu na ludzi! Tego jednego nigdy wam nie wybaczę.

- Renji… – Ichigo, wciąż trzymający od tyłu ramiona Rei, spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciela.

- Wydaje mi się, że moje słowa do was nie dochodzą – Ugaki kontynuował po chwili przerwy. – Nie mogę z tym zrobić nic innego, jak wbić siłą do głów. Będę czekał dokładnie na środku tej groty. Jestem ciekawy, czy uda się wam dojść tak daleko.

- Nie doceniasz mnie! – krzyknął Renji, kierując zaciśniętą pięść w kierunku sufitu.

Młoda brunetka zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to rzeczywiście ją powinien trzymać Ichigo, bo czerwonowłosy porucznik wydawał się trochę nadpobudliwy. W tym momencie chłopak zabrał rękę i dziewiąta oficer natychmiast poczuła chłód jaskini. Zupełnie nie zauważyła, że ciało Kurosakiego ogrzewało ją.

- Renji – zatrzymał przyjaciela. – Ja też idę.

- Kurosaki-kun… – wyrwało się Orihime.

- Wybacz, Inoue – powiedział, odwracając się w jej stronę. – Możesz się zająć obrażeniami Rukii i Rangiku-san?

- Zaczekaj! – zaprotestowała Kuchiki. – Ja nadal mogę…

Inoue i Rei westchnęły równocześnie. Młoda arystokratka znowu zaczynała protestować, ale obie doskonale zdawały sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś niedługo utnie jej wypowiedź.

- Nie możesz! – Ichigo odwrócił się od niej. – Od tej pory dalej idziemy tylko Renji i ja. Nikt inny.

- I ja – powiedziała Eiki, stając obok dwóch wysokich mężczyzn, patrząc z wyzwaniem w oczy pomarańczowowłosego. – Nie możesz mi rozkazać, żebym tu została.

Dwa Shinigami westchnęli, ale w gruncie rzeczy wyglądali na zadowolonych. Ichigo spojrzał na stojącego za ich plecami Sado.

- Chad, pilnuj naszych tyłów – poprosił, w odpowiedzi dostając krótkie skinienie głową. – Chroń je, jeśliby zostały zaatakowane w trakcie leczenia.

- Ichigo… – odezwała się siedząca Matsumoto. – Shuhei i pozostali powinni być gdzieś dalej, ale… Bądź ostrożny. Dołączę do was, gdy poczuję się lepiej.

- Liczę na to – chłopak uśmiechnął się do poszkodowanej porucznik.

- To co robimy, chłopcy? – zapytała Rei z psotnym uśmiechem na twarzy, kierując się w stronę korytarza prowadzącego w głąb groty.

- Idziemy – odpowiedział prosto, przebiegając obok niej. – Renji, Rei.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie i przytaknęli młodemu, śmiertelnemu Shinigami. Pobiegli za nim, bardzo szybko znikając pozostałym z pola widzenia.


	5. Chapter 5

Witam i z góry uprzedzam, że nie wiem, ile wody w rzekach upłynie, zanim na stronie pojawi się kolejny rozdział. Ja studiuję, Kharcia studiuje… Na razie nie ma czasu prawie na nic innego niż nauka. U dołu jeszcze kilka słów od Kharci, której bardzo dziękuję za znalezienie czasu na zbetowanie tego rozdziału, który w gruncie rzeczy jest jednym z najdłuższym tego Arcu.

I jeszcze pozdrowienia… Dla Seva, o ile jeszcze czyta tego ficka ;D

Rozdział 5

Biegli długim, ciemnym korytarzem o bardzo wysokim stropie. Odgłos własnych kroków był jedynym, który im towarzyszył, dodatkowo spotęgowanym przez silne echo. Wpatrzeni w punkt poza ich polem widzenia, starali się dotrzeć do serca jaskini, gdzie oczekiwał na przeciwników Ugaki i jego Geselle.

- Renji… – głos Ichigo nie był ani trochę zdyszany po długim biegu.

- Co jest?

- Jak się czujesz? – Rei miała wrażenie, że chłopak chce po prostu nawiązać jakąś rozmowę z czerwonowłosym porucznikiem. Abarai spojrzał na towarzysza ze zdziwieniem i ten doszedł do wniosku, że musi wyjaśnić, czemu pyta. – Ten drań starał się ciebie sprowokować…

- Byłem ciekawy, co chcesz powiedzieć – rzucił mężczyzna. – Jak zwykle, jakieś bzdury.

- A sprawa z tym dzieciakiem? – brunetka nadstawiła uszu, bo sama chciała poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

- Wszystko w porządku – potrząsnął głową. – Za kogo ty mnie uważasz, Kurosaki?

Pomarańczowowłosy nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrzył się ponownie w punkt, do którego zmierzali. Ponownie tylko odgłos kroków towarzyszył im w biegu przez zawiłe, wąskie korytarze przytłaczającej swym rozmiarem groty. W międzyczasie, gdy natrafiali na większą salę poprzecinaną różnymi kamiennymi naciekami, starali się ją całkowicie oczyścić z obiektów rzucających cień. Rei nie kłopotała się już wkładaniem Zanpakutou do pochwy po opuszczeniu każdej z nich, gdyż kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej napotykali kolejną. W jednej zatrzymali się na dłużej.

- Robimy to wszystko tylko po to, żeby Geselle nie mogła przyjąć swojej prawdziwej formy? – utwierdziła się w przekonaniu dziewczyna, odgarniając z czoła długie kosmyki włosów, które przylgnęły do spoconej skóry.

- Tak powiedziała nam Matsumoto – przypomniał Ichigo, tnąc ostatni filar.

- Jacy wy jesteście naiwni… – ponownie dał się słyszeć głos Ugakiego.

Kilkanaście rozjarzonych lamp pojawiło się tuż przed trójką Shinigami, którzy z przerażeniem zauważyli, że ich własne sylwetki rzucają cienie, z których wyłaniają się dwie ogromne dłonie, trzymające monstrualne miecze. Wiedzieli, że zareagowali za późno, obracając się w ich stronę, gdy one pokonały już połowę dystansu, ale wtedy między nich wskoczyli Hisagi i Kira, zatrzymując ostrza na swoich Zanpakutou.

- To wy… – wydyszała Eiki, w ostatniej chwili odzyskując spokój.

- Kira! – w tonie Renjiego można było wychwycić zdziwienie. – Hisagi-san.

- Nie myśl, że ta sama sztuczka zadziała dwa razy – powiedział gniewnie porucznik dziewiątej dywizji.

Równocześnie ze swoim towarzyszem odbił miecz Geselle i kilkoma płynnymi ruchami katany zniszczył lampy. Zapadła ciemność, do której oczy Shinigami były już przyzwyczajone, dlatego Rei mogła przynajmniej rozróżnić kształty poszczególnych wice-kapitanów i Ichigo.

- Uratowaliście nas – powiedziała, uśmiechając się z ulgą.

- Kira, z tobą wszystko w porządku? – zapytał nagle zastępca Byakuyi, wpatrując się w kolegę po fachu, który odpowiedział lekkim wykrzywieniem warg.

- Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo, Abarai-kun.

Mówiąc to, złapał się za klatkę piersiową i upadł na kolana, krztusząc własnym oddechem. Renji i Rei natychmiast do niego podbiegli, patrząc na niego z niepokojem i troską. Ich oczy zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczyli, że blondyn kaszle krwią.

- Kira… – powiedzieli równocześnie, Eiki jak zwykle nie przejmowała się rangami.

- Nie martwcie się o mnie – wykrztusił. Kurosaki spojrzał badawczo na drugiego Shinigami pełniącego obowiązki kapitana.

- A co z tobą?

- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział poważnie Shuhei, patrząc w oczy śmiertelnika.

- Wybacz mi, ale w takim razie… – zaczął, przenosząc wzrok między obojgiem poszkodowanych. Wszyscy rozumieli, że jakiekolwiek obrażenia implikują powrót do Inoue.

- Jasne. Po prostu nie doceniliśmy tamtych Bounto – podsumował swoje działania. – To całkowicie nasza wina.

W międzyczasie Renji pomógł Izuru podnieść się na nogi i powoli posuwali się w stronę dalszej części korytarza. Nagle oświetlony został sufit, z którego nie zdążyli usunąć wszystkich stalaktyty. Dłonie Geselle zamieniły się w ostre miecze i sierpy różnych rodzajów, które ścięły czubki ogromnych nacieków skalnych, by te po upadku na grunt rzuciły cień na piątkę Shinigami. Tymczasem jedno z zakrzywionych ostrzy zostało mocno rzucone w stronę Rei. Dziewczyna zauważyła niebezpieczeństwo i uskoczyła przed nim, ale rozległa sieć ciemniejszych powierzchni pozwoliła lalce sterować mieczem. Serię ataków zakończył Ichigo, który jednym uderzeniem Zangetsu rozbił stal w drobny mak. Tym samym jednak naraził się na kolejny. Trzy ogromne włócznie zostały posłane w jego kierunku. Chłopak odskoczył, ale nie dość szybko. Patrząc na zbliżające się koniuszki głowni, wiedział, że nie uniknie obrażeń. Nagle jednak przed niego wskoczył Kira, którego ostrze jednym płynnym cięciem usunęło zagrożenie.

- Unieś głowę, Wabisuke – blondyn wydał swojemu Zanpakutou komendę odpieczętowania i prosta katana wykrzywiła się. Z pasją zaatakował emanację Geselle i po kilku uderzeniach miecza, lalka załamała się pod własnym ciężarem. – Każde jego uderzenie podwaja ciężar przedmiotu. Dzięki temu pozbawiłem tę istotę mobilności.

Kolejna ręka Geselle pojawiła się za blondynem i zmieniła w wielką kulę najeżoną kolcami. Kira szybko się odwrócił i ustawił Zanpakutou w pozycji obronnej, ale przed nim pojawił się Hisagi, który wbił swojego Kazeshini na sztorc w broń lalki, co jednak nie odebrało jej śmiercionośnych zdolności.

- Kira… – wydyszał mężczyzna do swojego przyjaciela, który natychmiast wiedział, o co chodzi. Podbiegł do walczących z mieczem wzniesionym nad głowę.

- Robi się – wysyczał i zaczął okładać kulę swoim Shikai.

Wystarczyło kilka uderzeń, żeby kula spadła na podłoże bez możliwości ruchu. Chwilę później wszystko zniknęło: lampy, kula i inne postaci, pod którymi Geselle atakowała Shinigami. Dwóch poruczników spojrzało na siebie poważnie.

- Spłaciłem swój dług – powiedział Hisagi, pomagając wstać Rei, która, uciekając przed jednym z ostatnich ostrzy spod sufitu, upadła tuż pod jego nogi.

- Dziękuję – dziewczyna zwróciła się do mężczyzny bezosobowo, bo nie miała pojęcia, jak go nazywać. W odpowiedzi otrzymała surowy uśmiech, lekko złagodzony przez szczere spojrzenie Kiry.

- Wszystko z wami w porządku? – z drugiej strony zawalonej komnaty dobiegło ich wołanie Kurosakiego. Skinęli głowami, dając znak, że żyją.

Wtedy ziemia zatrzęsła się i ze stropu poczęły spadać ogromne bloki skalne. Rei bez zastanowienia skoczyła w shuunpo w stronę Ichigo i Renjiego, czym prawie spowodowała atak serca u Kiry. Takie tempo było bardzo niebezpieczne w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach, ale był to jedyny sposób, by zdążyć przed całkowitym zawaleniem się komnaty.

- Rei! – wrzasnął na nią Kurosaki, gdy ostro wyhamowała tuż przed nim, prawie się z nim zderzając. – To było ryzykowne!

- I co z tego? – odkrzyknęła, gdyż tylko tak mógł ją usłyszeć. – Żyję.

- Kurosaki! – przez huk spowodowany spadaniem kamieni przedarł się głos Shuhei. – Idźcie przodem! My was dogonimy.

- On chyba chce się mierzyć tylko z tobą – dodał zaniepokojony tym faktem Kira, uważając, żeby żaden odłamek go nie uderzył.

Chłopak skinął głową i wymienił poważne spojrzenia z Eiki i Abaraiem. Machnął na nich ręką i puścił się biegiem wzdłuż korytarza, który prowadził dalej w głąb jaskini. Przez długi czas towarzyszył im huk spadających bloków skalnych. Zatrzymali się jak wryci dopiero na skraju ogromnej, przestrzennej hali wewnątrz groty, poprzecinanej wieloma filarami i różnorakimi naciekami. Wszystkie te elementy mogły rzucać mnóstwo cienia. Postanawiając zachować ostrożność, posuwali się bardzo powoli i jak najciszej, gdy nagle natrafili na leżącą na ziemi postać.

- Yumichika! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że miała być cicho, co było spowodowane widokiem nieprzytomnego przyjaciela. Podbiegła do niego i odwróciła na plecy.

- Renji – Ichigo zwrócił uwagę czerwonowłosego porucznika na sygnały dobiegające z otoczenia. – Nadchodzą.

Również młoda oficer z dziesiątej dywizji usłyszała to ostrzeżenie i stanęła nad ciałem przyjaciela z obnażoną kataną.

- Tnij, Kaze no Kitai – wyszeptała słowa uwolnienia pierwszej formy. Wokół niej zaroiło się od wirujących w powietrzu kryształowych igieł, ostrych jak jej dwa sztylety, z których jeden już trzymała w dłoni.

Kurosaki i Abarai na razie radzili sobie bez jakiegokolwiek odpieczętowywania, ale dziewczyna pamiętała uwagę, jaką kiedyś poczynił przy niej Juushirou: Zangetsu zawsze jest w formie Shikai, nie wiadomo, z jakiego powodu. Obaj cięli jak szaleni, podczas gdy lamp ciągle przybywało. Część z nich, będąca daleko poza zasięgiem któregokolwiek z mieczy oświetliła pięć filarów, których cienie skupiły się w jednym punkcie, tworząc ogromną powierzchnię, z której zaczęła się wyłaniać prawdziwa postać Geselle.

- Yumichika-san! – krzyknął Renji, patrząc na bezwładne ciało mężczyzny. Natychmiast znalazła się przy nim Eiki, która z trudem podniosła go i przeniosła w bezpieczne miejsce.

Potem wróciła do dwojga walczących Shinigami, by razem z nimi zobaczyć, jak z cienia powstaje pełna forma lalki Ugakiego. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy dostrzegła, jak wielka w rzeczywistości jest ta istota.

- Co? – jęknął Ichigo ze zdumienia. – To coś jest ogromne!

Wtedy od strony brunetki doszło go krótkie „nie". Gdy ponownie obaj spojrzeli na Geselle, zauważyli, że w jednej ze swoich dłoni trzyma nieprzytomnego oficera jedenastej dywizji. Lalka zamachnęła się i rzuciła nim, jak szmacianą kukiełką. Renji zareagował jako pierwszy i rzucił się, by złapać ciało kolegi, co mu się jakimś cudem udało, zaś widząc to wszystko, Rei poczuła, że wzbiera w niej wściekłość. Wokół nadal krążyły leniwie kryształowe igły Kaze no Kitai. Powoli wyciągnęła rękę do góry i odrzuciła głowę w tył. Pozwoliła, żeby jej reiatsu stopiło się z kryształami i objęło całe jej przedramię. Po chwili cała lśniła błyskawicami, które unosiły lekko jej długie włosy, zaś przedłużenie jej ręki stanowiło ostrze wyglądające jak zbudowane z czystej energii.

- Bankai – powiedziała twardo, kończąc transformację miecza. Dwaj mężczyźni wpatrywali się w nią z otwartymi ustami. Wiedzieli, że opanowała to stadium, ale nigdy go nie widzieli. Poza Hirako, Shirou, Ichimaru i Aizenem nikt nie widział tej formy jej Zanpakutou. – Sora no Kitai.

Zauważyła, że Yumichika coś mówi, co oznaczało, że nie jest martwy. Jednocześnie z sufitu dał się słyszeć głos Bounto.

- To on jeszcze żyje? Wy, Shinigami, jesteście bardzo upartymi stworzeniami.

- Czemu się chowasz, ty tchórzu? – wrzasnął Kurosaki, patrząc, jak Eiki stara się panować nad sobą i nie zaatakować Geselle na własną rękę. Jej Bankai rozjaśniał delikatnie mrok jaskini. – Cholera jasna! Jeśli on nie chce się pokazać, trzeba będzie spuścić łomot jego lalce. Może wtedy do nas wyjdzie.

Renji delikatnie położył rannego na ziemi i razem z Ichigo podszedł do spokojnej, oddychającej równomiernie Rei.

- Ichigo – odezwał się mężczyzna, patrząc z zamyśleniem na gotową do walki partnerkę. – Mam do ciebie prośbę. Zostaw nam tę walkę… Urahara-san powiedział mi, że atakowanie bez żadnego planu jest oznaką odmóżdżenia. Ale ja nie atakuję bez planu. Po prostu coś mi się przypomniało. To jest problem Gotei 13, więc pozwól oficerom zająć się lalką.

- Renji…

- Nie mogłem obronić jednego ludzkiego dziecka – wyrzucił sobie ochryple.

- Nie gadaj tyle, tylko pospiesz się, Renji – rzuciła niecierpliwie Rei, nie patrząc na dwóch rozmawiających. Porucznik rzucił jej dziwne spojrzenie.

- Poza tym, tu mogą być także inni Bounto – zakończył. – Musisz oszczędzać swoją siłę. A teraz pozwól mi iść tam samemu, zanim dziewiąta oficer Eiki nas zabije.

- Renji… Jesteś…

- Utalentowanym porucznikiem, który osłania twój tyłek – mężczyzna nagle spanikował i wydarł się na chłopaka, który odpowiedział przestraszonym spojrzeniem. – Więc nie narzekaj!

Podbiegł do stojącej naprzeciw Geselle Rei i wyciągnął Zabimaru z pochwy.

- Bankai! – jego sylwetkę na moment spowił jaskrawy blask i opary mgły, po czym wyłonił się z niej ogromny smok wijący się wokół swojego pana. – Hihio Zabimaru.

- Nareszcie – usta dziewczyny rozciągnął uśmieszek triumfu.

Lalka zareagowała natychmiast, starając się zaatakować Renjiego, którego Zanpakutou wydał się jej groźniejszy. Jej ogromny błąd znalazł odzwierciedlenie w coraz szerszym uśmiechu Eiki. Dla istoty stworzonej z cienia największym wrogiem jest światło.

- Zasłońcie oczy – krzyknęła, nie przejmując się, czy Bounto ją usłyszy, czy nie. Ona sama odwróciła głowę od swojej ręki i schowała ją w zagłębieniu łokcia na drugim przedramieniu. – Akarui raito!

Halę rozświetliło jaskrawe światło, które na moment zlikwidowało każdy możliwy cień, jednak istota została jedynie lekko osłabiona, co mimo wszystko dało szansę Renjiemu na przeprowadzenie swojego ataku. Ramiona Geselle zmieniły się w dwa ostre topory, którymi miała zamiar uszkodzić Hihio Zabimaru, ale jeden z nich natychmiast padł ofiarą elektrycznego ataku Sora no Kitai. Lalka zaryczała z bólu, miotając się po podłożu, próbując nadal dosięgnąć czerwonowłosego porucznika.

- Uważaj – krzyknęła ostrzegawczo, widząc, że drugi topór kieruje się dokładnie na Zanpakutou partnera. W odpowiedzi dostała pewny siebie uśmiech i zobaczyła, że dwa kolejne elementy tworzące Bankai są połączone reiatsu mężczyzny, którego żadne ostrze nie może przeciąć. Wtedy Geselle zniknęła. – Co się dzieje?

- Nie opuszczaj gardy! – wrzasnął do niej, spostrzegłszy, że jej ręka obniża się.

- Walka na wasz sposób nie jest najlepszym wyjściem, jak widzę – odezwał się Ugaki. W tym samym momencie za Renjim pojawiły się trzy włócznie, którym ledwo umknął, nie bez poważniejszych obrażeń.

Rei zawyła z wściekłości, widząc, jak tchórzliwie postępuje Bounto. Chwilę później zauważyła, że z innego filara wysuwa się miecz, który również skosztował krwi zastępcy Byakuyi. Mężczyzna zaczął toczyć się po ziemi, starając się uniknąć ciosów Geselle i cudem złapał za rękojeść Zanpakutou.

- Cholera jasna – Rei miała na myśli kilka ostrzejszych i bardziej pasujących określeń, ale nie chciała ich używać przy poruczniku szóstego składu. – Jak się czujesz?

- Całkiem dobrze – odpowiedział po chwili, na moment odwracając się do rozmawiających Ichigo i Yumichiki. – Powiedziałem ci, że masz się zamknąć i patrzeć. To był punkt zwrotny walki.

Rei spokojnie pokiwała głową, ona również to zauważyła. Geselle zaczęła atakować od tyłu, czyli straciła na pewności siebie. Brunetka odsunęła się lekko, robiąc partnerowi miejsce do przeprowadzenia kontrofensywy. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- Renji! – wrzasnął zaniepokojony młodzieniec.

- Przestań się wtrącać – warknęła na niego najmłodsza oficer. – Poradzi sobie bez ciebie, Kurosaki.

Czerwonowłosy stanął naprzeciw największego skupiska cienia i przygotował się do walki, gdy ponownie odezwał się ich ukryty przeciwnik.

- Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić? – w jego głosie wszyscy słyszeli rozbawienie. – Nie ma już żadnej drogi, jaką możesz wybrać.

Przed nimi, w typowanym przez Renjiego miejscu, pojawiła się ogromna sylwetka lalki, wyjąc i niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Jedna z jej rąk wyglądała inaczej na skutek poprzedniego ataku Eiki, ale istota nadal była śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. Rei przygotowała się do wsparcia porucznika, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- Twoja wola walki jest imponująca – Bounto kontynuował swoją przemowę. – Ale i tak jesteś głupcem, walcząc ze mną, skoro wiesz, że zginiesz. Bez najmniejszego problemu pochowam cię pod gruzami. Zmiażdżę tego węża, którym się tak chełpisz.

Rei zacisnęła zęby ze złości, słysząc drwiące słowa tchórzliwego przeciwnika. Spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Abaraia i jej wargi lekko się wygięły, gdy spojrzenie szafirowych oczu przesunęło się po krwawiących ranach.

- Higa Zekkou! – krzyknął mężczyzna, kierując Hihio Zabimaru na Geselle.

Wszystkie człony długiego smoka rozłączyły się, każdy zalśnił reiatsu, którym był przesycony. Po chwili przyjęły kształt rozjarzonych szpikulców, mknących z ogromną prędkością w stronę istoty. W ułamku sekundy uderzyły w lalkę, przebijając ją. Geselle zaczęła wyć z bólu i rzucać się na wszystkie strony, niszcząc wszystkie filary podtrzymujące strop ogromnej hali. Renji i Rei patrzyli ze zdumieniem, jak chaotyczność zaczyna wkradać się w ruchy marionetki. Jednocześnie spadające kamienie ujawniły zakamuflowany występ skalny, na którym znajdował się przestraszony Bounto.

- Tam! – krzyknął Kurosaki, podążając za wzrokiem pozostałych. – Człowiek kontrolujący lalkę!

Rei chciała skoczyć do niego i skończyć sprawę, lecz powstrzymał ją uścisk dłoni porucznika. Skinął głową w kierunku oszalałej lalki, która sama skierowała się w stronę swojego pana. Geselle złapała Ugakiego sprawną dłonią i zacisnęła ją do granic możliwości. Wraz ze śmiercią Bounto, na którą patrzyli zszokowani Shinigami, lalka zniknęła w oślepiającym blasku światła. Ichigo i Yumichika ruszyli w stronę walczących z dłońmi na rękojeściach Zanpakutou, ale pomarańczowowłosy szybko odskoczył, widząc szybujące ciało Eiki. Złapał ją, cały czas przytomną, ratując przed bolesnym zderzeniem z podłożem.

- Renji… – wyszeptała, wpatrzona z przerażeniem w ciepłe oczy chłopaka.

- Idźcie przodem, Kurosaki, Rei – powiedział Ayasegawa, nieznacznie podpierając się o ścianę. Uśmiechał się lekko do przyjaciółki, nadal mocno trzymanej przez śmiertelnika. – Ja się zajmę Abaraiem. W końcu jestem mu coś winny. Pospieszcie się.

Oboje skinęli mu głowami, ale gdy zauważyli, że wbiegł prosto w rumowisko, na które nadal spadały ogromne bloki skalne, ogarnęło ich przerażenie. Ichigo postawił niską Shinigami na ziemi i ruszył za mężczyzną, wołając imiona pozostałej dwójki. Klnąc, Rei podążyła za nim. Oboje rozglądali się, starając się dojrzeć kompanów w tumanach pyłu, gdy jedno z osuwisk ujawniło kolejną zakamuflowaną halę, będącą jednak w dużo lepszym stanie niż poprzednie, które mijali. Stanęli jak wryci, widząc stojącego u szczytu ogromnych schodów mężczyznę, w którym rozpoznali przywódcę Bounto.

- Więc wy jako jedyni dotarliście aż do mnie?

Oprócz niego w sali znajdowali się inni ludzie i Rei rozpoznała mężczyznę, z którym walczyli już wcześniej. Jego lalka, Dalk, została mocno zraniona przez Wabisuke Kiry. Jej wzrok przesuwał się dalej po znajdujących się na podeście postaciach i mocno zacisnęła dłonie, widząc wśród nich Shinigami.

- Ichinose Maki – syknęła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Usłyszała to nazwisko już wcześniej, podobno zdrajca należał kiedyś do składu Zarakiego. Ruszyła w stronę przeciwników równocześnie z wściekłym chłopakiem.

- Wy dranie – powiedział łamiącym się tonem, ciągnąc Zangetsu po ziemi.

- Ile jeszcze Bounto musi zginąć, żebyście byli zadowoleni? – zapytał nagle białowłosy mężczyzna. Z oczu przybyłych posypały się skry złości. – Nasza rasa liczy tylko kilka osób.

Kariya Jin zaczął powoli schodzić z podestu, nie przejmując się atmosferą wściekłości otaczającą dwójkę młodych ludzi. Odprowadzały go spokojne spojrzenia jego popleczników. Westchnął ciężko, patrząc w oczy obojga.

- Chciałem, żeby Geselle była ostatnią ofiarą – wyznał.

- Co? – zapytali równocześnie, unosząc brwi. _Jak ktoś taki może być przywódcą? Nic nie rozumiem_, pomyślała dziewczyna, odpowiadając hardym spojrzeniem.

- Nieważne – zbagatelizował sprawę. – Wygląda na to, że potrzebujemy trochę więcej czasu, żeby zrealizować nasze plany.

Nagle dziewczyna podniosła głowę, spoglądając za siebie i jej oczy rozszerzyły się w niemym przerażeniu, jednak jednocześnie poczuła dziwną radość. Spojrzała na bramę znajdującą się za plecami Bounto i zrozumiała, dlaczego do tej pory nic nie zrobili. W układance brakowało jednego elementu.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Ichigo, widząc, że wśród niektórych Bounto również zapanowało poruszenie.

- Nie czujesz tego? – odpowiedziała natarczywym pytaniem. – Nie wyczuwasz tego reiatsu? To jest…

- Ishida – chłopak nagle pojął, dlaczego wrogowie stali się podekscytowani. W końcu tylko Quincy budził zainteresowanie tych ludzi.

- Zatrzymam go – powiedziała i ponownie skoczyła w shuunpo w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, ku rosnącej wściekłości Kurosakiego.

Nie miała pojęcia, co się może z nim stać, gdy zostawiła go na pastwę tylu Bounto, których zdecydowanie nie docenili pod względem siły. Szybko przemknęła przez gruzowisko po ostatniej walce, nigdzie nie zauważając dwojga kompanów, których zostawili za sobą. Próbowała wyczuć ich reiatsu, ale wszystko było przytłumione przez pulsującą energię Ishidy. Ledwo odnajdywała Inoue, która nadal nie skończyła posługiwać się swoim Soten Kisshun.

Syknęła z bólu, gdy w szybkim tempie otarła się o ścianę jednego z korytarzy. Były bardzo wąskie i musiała zwalniać na zakrętach, a chciała jak najszybciej zatrzymać młodego, nieświadomego chłopca, który pakował się w kłopoty. Nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że nie ma już na sobie hakamy i jej barki były odkryte, a przez to najbardziej narażone na obrażenia. Na kolejnym zakręcie próbowała wyhamować, ale na przeciwległą ścianę rzuciła ją siła reiatsu Ichigo, które wybuchło z taką siłą, że przytłumiło wszystko inne. Rei zaklęła, gdy straciła namiar na Ishidę, ale nadal kierowała się ku wejściu do jaskini. Kilka minut później spotkała się z biegnącą w jej stronę grupką. Na jej czele pędził Quincy, zaś za nim podążali Inoue, Sado, młoda Kuchiki i Matsumoto. Dziewiąta oficer zatrzymała się i rozłożyła ręce. Brunet zatrzymał się jak wryty na widok dziewczyny. A, prawdę mówiąc, tym razem było na co popatrzeć. Miała na sobie tylko elastyczny, przylegający do ciała czarny kostium, w którym zazwyczaj ćwiczyła walkę krótką bronią. Jej czoło było zroszone potem i przylegały do niego pojedyncze pasma długich włosów, które powiewały za nią w przeciągu, cały czas odczuwanym w grocie.

- Nie pozwolę ci przejść, Ishida Uryuu – powiedziała stanowczo i w odpowiedzi otrzymała po części zdumiony, ale i zdeterminowany błysk w oczach chłopaka. Jedną uniesioną dłonią uciszył protesty, jakie podniosły się za nim.

- Więc jako jedyna się zorientowałaś, po co tu przybyłem? – zapytał spokojnie, nie przejmując się, że jego słowa wywołały szok na twarzach pozostałych.

- Nie – uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Kurosaki też się domyśla.

- O co chodzi? – zapytała Rangiku, patrząc z niepokojem na dwójkę stojących naprzeciw siebie ludzi. Oboje mierzyli się oceniającymi spojrzeniami.

- Bounto potrzebują Quincy do otwarcia bramy do Społeczeństwa Dusz – bomba, którą rzuciła jeszcze bardziej pogłębiła szok na twarzach przybyłych. Rukia i Inoue spojrzały na chłopaka ze zdziwieniem.

- Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?

- Jak odzyskałeś swoje moce?

- Wybaczcie mi – odparł chłodno na napór pytań. W mgnieniu oka wyminął zaskoczoną Eiki. – Spieszę się.

W następnej chwili zniknął im z oczu. Wszyscy wymienili spojrzenia, a po chwili szafirowe oczy Rei ściemniały z wściekłości.

- Szlag by trafił tego durnia! – wrzasnęła i rzuciła się za nim szaleńczym biegiem przez kręte korytarze. Miała już dość shuunpo, od którego poraniła sobie ramiona, ale żeby dogonić mknącego przed nią Ishidę, musiała z niego skorzystać.

Skoncentrowała się na nikłej sylwetce chłopaka, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na mijanych w ogromnym tempie Hisagiego i Kirę, którzy bez problemu nadążyli wzrokiem za przebiegającą przed ich nosami postacią. Spojrzeli po sobie i rzucili się w pościg, prawie zderzając z Matsumoto i Rukią.

Tymczasem Rei dogoniła młodego Quincy tuż przed wejściem do komnaty, w której czekali Bounto i Kurosaki. Stanęli jak wryci, widząc jak dwaj mężczyźni nacierają na siebie. Jeden z nich trzymał w dłoniach czarne ostrze. _Ichigo uwolnił Bankai_, pomyślała, po czym jej instynkt wziął górę nad rozumem i dziewczyna rzuciła się, by zablokować drogę strzale. Pomarańczowowłosy spojrzał na nich zdumiony i zastygł w bezruchu, widząc, jak błękitny promień przebija prawy bark Shinigami i uderza w stos kamieni.

- Ishida! – krzyknął ostrzegawczo i zauważył, że zza jego pleców wybiegają jego przyjaciele.

- Ichigo, co z tobą? – odezwał się dziewczęcy głos.

- Inoue, Chad, Rukia… Rei! – wrzasnął, podbiegając do rannej. Mordercze spojrzenie skierował na ubranego na biało bruneta. – Nic ci nie jest?

- Nie przejmuj się mną – odwarknęła, wściekła. – Ishida, nie rób tego!

- Ten strój… – wymamrotał pochylony nad nią Ichigo.

- Nie będzie tak na zawsze – odpowiedział Quincy, opuszczając lekko łuk, wpatrując się z niepokojem w oczy Eiki.

- Twoje moce powróciły?

- Nie do końca…

- Nemu – wyjaśniła skrzywiona z bólu brunetka. – Wyczułam jej reiatsu, gdy przez moment była na Ziemi. Musiała dać mu coś od Kurotsuchiego.

Chłopak utworzył między dłońmi kulę jaskrawego światła, która po chwili uformowała strzałę rozpiętą na łuku. Oczy wszystkich Shinigami zwęziły się, Rei próbowała wstać, przytrzymując się ramienia towarzysza. Kariya uśmiechnął się z triumfem.

- Tym razem postaraj się nie chybić.

- Ishida, nie! – wrzasnęły równo trzy kobiety, ale on zdążył wypuścić pocisk z łuku i patrzył spokojnie, jak ten szybuje w kierunku wrót podobnych do Bramy Senkai.

Strzała płynnie wleciała w wir utworzony przez Ichinose i powierzchnia horyzontu zdarzeń zamigotała.

- Coś ty najlepszego uczynił? – jęknęła Rei, cała jej wściekłość została zastąpiona przez przerażenie. Na twarzy przywódcy Bounto odmalował się szczery uśmiech.

- Dziękuję ci, Quincy. W końcu możemy zrealizować dalszą część planu.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał Ichigo, na którym nadal opierała się ranna. Prychnęła, patrząc na Kariyę.

- Wybierają się do Społeczeństwa Dusz – wyjaśniła, zwracając się głównie do nowoprzybyłych. – Potrzebowali Ishidę, żeby otworzyć przejście, bo chcą się odegrać na Shinigami za ich stworzenie…

- Skąd wiesz, że Bounto powstali przez Shinigami?

- Yoshino mi powiedziała, dawno temu – w jej wzroku, nadal spoczywającym na białowłosym mężczyźnie, pojawiła się mściwość. – Ale skąd ty o tym wiedziałeś, Ishida?

- Kobieta, która dała mi tę zabawkę – wskazał bransoletę, którą miał zapiętą wokół nadgarstka. – Powiedziała mi, że właśnie do tego potrzebują mnie Bounto. Okazuje się, że dzięki sposobowi żywienia się, są w stanie otwierać ścieżki do innych wymiarów, jednakże są ludźmi, więc nie mogą normalnie przejść do Społeczeństwa Dusz. Musieliby się zmienić w duchowe cząsteczki, czego nie potrafią.

- Ale to właśnie potrafią Quincy – dokończył Kariya, spoglądając na zniecierpliwionych popleczników.

- Dlaczego im pomagasz? – krzyknął Kurosaki.

- Bo Seireitei jest wrogiem zarówno Bounto, jak i Quincy – wtrącił szybko Jin.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle – odpowiedział Uryuu. – Pozwalam wam wejść do Społeczeństwa, żeby was tam pokonać.

- Chcesz pomścić Yoshino?

- Zabiję cię! – wrzasnął, przypominając sobie, jak kobieta umierała w jego ramionach. – Przysięgam na honor Quincy.

- Wygląda na to, że musimy iść – Kariya nagle znalazł się obok swoich. – Rób, co chcesz, chłopcze. Chodźcie za mną, Shinigami, będę na was czekał po drugiej stronie.

Bounto zniknęli w bramie, zaś za trójką skamieniałych postaci pojawili się Yoruichi i Hisagi.

- Spóźniłam się – westchnęła kobieta, patrząc na otwarte przejście. Uryuu podszedł do Ichigo i przejął od niego ciężar rannej. Do zebranych podbiegła obserwująca wszystko grupka pod wodzą Rukii.

- Co się stało?

- Ishida postawił nas w trudnej sytuacji – wyjaśniła Shihouin.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytała osłabiona Rei, podpierając się na jego ramieniu.

- Kurosaki nie był w stanie pokonać Kariyi nawet korzystając z Bankai – powiedział zamyślony.

- On ma rację – wtrąciła nagle Yoruichi.

- Ja… – chłopak kontynuował, patrząc na bramę. – Dla mnie to jedyna droga, by ich pokonać. Tylko w Społeczeństwie Dusz damy radę.

- A jednak ten rodzaj myślenia jest naiwny – słowa kobiety i chłopaka szły każde swoim własnym torem. – Quincy i Shinigami nie są jedynymi, którzy będą silniejsi w Seireitei. Bounto również będą potężniejsi.

- Co masz na myśli, Yoruichi-san?

- W Społeczeństwie wszystko jest zbudowane z duchowych cząsteczek – wyjaśniła. – Ci dranie będą w stanie wszystko zaabsorbować. Przy okazji, Ishida, co wiesz o tym urządzeniu?

- Wszystko – odpowiedział, lekko blednąc. – Takie zabawki są bardzo niestabilne. Dlatego używanie go jest bardzo niebezpieczne, gdyż może się zepsuć w każdym momencie i zostawić mnie bezbronnego. Jednak… Potrzebowałem mocy.

- To, co zrobiłeś, może doprowadzić do końca świata – stwierdziła Yoruichi, przenosząc spojrzenie z chłopaka na jego towarzyszy i oddział wysłany przez Gotei 13. W grocie zapadła cisza.

Ichigo nagle przełożył sobie Zangetsu przez ramię, celowo zawadzając o głowę przyjaciela jego rękojeścią. Rei syknęła, gdyż ona również odczuła to uderzenie.

- Nie sądzisz, że zamiast stać bezczynnie, powinniśmy udać się do Społeczeństwa Dusz? – zapytał, co przywołało uśmiech na twarz wszystkich jego mieszkańców.

- Wybaczcie mi – wyszeptał, spuszczając wzrok. Eiki lekko wzmocniła uścisk ramienia, które zacisnęła wokół jego pleców.

- To już się stało – powiedziała spokojnie, czując dotkliwe pulsowanie bólu w prawym ramieniu. – Pomóż mi dostać się do bramy. Musimy zaalarmować Seireitei.

- Masz rację, Rei-san – zgodziła się Matsumoto, patrząc na nią uważnie. Widziała, że jej podwładna jest niesamowicie blada, ale upór i determinacja trzymały ją na nogach.

- To Społeczeństwo Dusz dało początek Bounto – Yoruichi wyglądała na zamyśloną. Spoglądała na wrota. – Więc musi również wziąć odpowiedzialność za całe zło, które wyrządziło.

Od strony zawalonego korytarza usłyszeli stłumione kroki i ich oczom ukazali się Renji wsparty na ramieniu Kiry i Yumichika. Ichigo podbiegł do przybyłych i pomógł blondynowi.

- Gdzie są Bounto? – zapytał ranny, patrząc na krwawiącą Rei opierającą się o Ishidę.

- W Społeczeństwie Dusz – odpowiedziała z westchnieniem Shihouin. – Nie zdążyliśmy ich powstrzymać. Zamierzamy dostać się do Seireitei i ostrzec Gotei 13.

- Zaczekajcie sekundę – Matsumoto nagle zabłysły oczy. Odwróciła się i z przepastnych kieszeni hakamy wyciągnęła telefon, który natychmiast przyłożyła sobie do ucha. – Kapitanie, słyszysz mnie?

Eiki zdrętwiała, gdy zrozumiała, że jej przełożona właśnie rozmawia z Shirou. Ona sama bardzo za nim tęskniła podczas misji na Ziemi. Jej gniew na niego powoli topniał i w tym momencie dominowała głównie chęć zobaczenia go ponownie.

- U nas wszystko w porządku – kontynuowała do słuchawki. – Potrzebujemy pozwolenia na powrót do Seireitei.

Kobieta posłuchała jeszcze przez chwilę głosu dochodzącego z drugiej strony i z uśmiechem złożyła aparat.

- Mamy pozwolenie – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Możemy iść.

- Społeczeństwo Dusz, drżyj – powiedział Kurosaki. – Nadchodzimy.

* * *

Toushirou stał spokojnie w holu kwatery głównej ósmej dywizji, czekając na standardowo spóźnionego Kyouraku. Otrzymał polecenie towarzyszenia mężczyźnie w poszukiwaniach Ran'Tao, która nigdy nie wyruszyła na Ziemię. Wiedzieli, że to ona może być kluczem do pokonania Bounto, gdyż szczerze wątpił, że czwórce poruczników i dwojgu oficerom wspomaganym przez grupkę Kurosakiego się to uda. Zacisnął zęby w bezsilności, zastanawiając się, dlaczego stary Yamamoto nie wysłał za nimi żadnego kapitana, który zadbałby o ich bezpieczeństwo.

- Wyglądasz na zamyślonego, Hitsugaya-kun – cichy głos sprawił, że srebrnowłosy drgnął nieznacznie i spojrzał w roześmiane oczy Kyouraku. – Ruszamy?

- Od czego zaczniemy?

- Od ostatniej znanej lokalizacji Ran'Tao – zajrzał do karteczki zapełnionej równym, starannym pismem swojej porucznik. – Nanao znalazła raport sprzed prawie stu pięćdziesięciu lat, w którym patrol odbywający misję w Rukongai natrafił na nią, ukrywającą się przed pościgiem. Zniknęła bardzo szybko, ale ktoś zdążył zapytać o jej imię, stąd wiemy, że na pewno znaleźliśmy ślad.

- Sto pięćdziesiąt lat to trochę dużo – stwierdził młodszy, ruszając z stronę wyjścia z budynku. – Ale na pewno trochę bliżej chwili obecnej niż sześćset lat

Jego towarzysz kiwając twierdząco głową podążył za nim. Jego jasne, roześmiane oczy spoglądały na Hitsugayę z zaciekawieniem, oceniająco. Chłopak trzymał się prosto, lekka bryza rozwiewała jego białe jak śnieg włosy. Bystre spojrzenie szmaragdowych tęczówek utkwione było dokładnie przed nim, choć mężczyzna widział, że partner rozgląda się dyskretnie po otoczeniu, starając się dostrzec wszystkie jego szczegóły. Znając go od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat, wiedział, jakie wady i zalety ma jego charakter i nie rozumiał, dlaczego doszło do tak koszmarnej kłótni między nim i jego podwładną. Nawet teraz uważny obserwator mógłby zauważyć, że jego oczy były zmrużone, a czoło zmarszczone ze złości. Kyouraku westchnął, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się coś naprawić podczas wykonywania tego zadania. W milczeniu przyspieszył, wiedząc, że jego shuunpo nie sprawi problemów młodemu Toushirou. Kilka minut zajęło im dotarcie do wschodniej bramy wiodącej do Rukongai, którą bez wahania przekroczyli, znajdując się nagle w slumsach. Tam się zatrzymali, wyciągając z kieszeni zdjęcia przedstawiające poszukiwaną.

- Rozdzielamy się? – zapytał Shirou, lustrując okolicę. Nieoczekiwanie przypomniało mu się, jak podczas swojej pierwszej misji w tym miejscu Rei zapytała dokładnie o to samo. Zacisnął dłoń na zdjęciu, gnąc je nieświadomie, co nie uszło uwagi drugiego Shinigami.

- Nie – oznajmił spokojnie Shunsui, starając się dostrzec coś w oczach srebrnowłosego. – Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać w trakcie przepytywania ludzi.

Błysk gniewu zapalił się w bladych tęczówkach chłopaka i zgasł, wiedząc, że właśnie tego powinien był oczekiwać na samotnej misji z jednym z opiekunów Eiki. Westchnął ciężko, zaczynając iść w kierunku głównej ulicy, po której kręcili się zaciekawieni ludzie. Pojawienie się kogoś z Seireitei działało na nich na dwa sposoby: część ukrywała się w domach, inni wychodzili z nich, żeby popatrzeć, co elitarna grupa Społeczeństwa Dusz robi w najgorszej jego dzielnicy.

- Chodzi o Rei, prawda, Kyouraku? – zapytał, nie patrząc na towarzysza. – Nie wiem, co masz zamiar osiągnąć, ale nie myśl, że przestanę być na nią wściekły. Zna zasady, powinna się do nich dostosować.

- Hitsugaya-kun, ona nie znosi twoich zasad – Shunsui potarł brodę, nagle zamyślony. – A przynajmniej jednej z nich: winny dopóki nie dowiedziemy jego niewinności. Rozumie, że w skrajnych przypadkach można stosować tak drastyczne metody, ale to nie jest skrajny przypadek. Macie czas na znalezienie podejrzanych.

- Mimo wszystko, wie coś, co by miało duże znaczenie dla tej sprawy…

- Nie wie nic… – przerwał mu Kyouraku, pokazując zdjęcie Ran'Tao mijanym przechodniom. Jednak do tej pory wszyscy kiwali przecząco głowami, pokazując, że nie znają tej kobiety. – Po prostu ufa swojej przyjaciółce. Porucznik Kurotsuchi powiedziała jej tylko, że jest pewna niewinności swojego ojca. Rei wie to, co my, ale dowiedziała się o tym trochę wcześniej.

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał Shirou, czując, jak wzrasta w nim poczucie winy. – Powiedziała ci o tym? Powiedziała ci o przyczynie naszej kłótni?

- Nie – szatyn uśmiechnął się smutno, wspominając to, o czym powiedział mu Ukitake tego samego wieczora, kiedy młoda oficer przyszła się mu wyżalić. – Ale opowiedziała o tym Juushirou i on mi wszystko powtórzył. A nawet więcej…

Po tym tajemniczym zakończeniu Hitsugaya spojrzał na partnera z wyczekiwaniem, ale ten nie dokończył. Tego właśnie chłopak nie znosił w obu mentorach swojej podwładnej: wiedzieli o niej dużo więcej od niego i nie mieli zamiaru nic powiedzieć. Jednak teraz cierpliwość młodego kapitana powoli się wyczerpywała, zaś irytacja na dwóch najstarszych dowódców Gotei 13 sięgała zenitu. Zatrzymał się, a jego ramiona lekko drżały od wstrzymywanej furii.

- Kyouraku – w jego niskim głosie pobrzmiewała groźba. – Natychmiast powiedz mi, o co ci chodzi, bo mam dość zabawy w zgadywanki. Przed chwilą powstrzymałeś się od kontynuowania, a ja jestem ciekawy, co chciałeś dodać.

- Niestety, nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć – odparł Shunsui, pochylający się nad staruszką, która miała problemy z zauważeniem czegokolwiek na fotografii. – Ja sam dowiedziałem się wszystkiego od Ukitake, nie od Rei. Ona nawet nie ma pojęcia, że ja o wszystkim wiem.

- Mówisz o jej przeszłości? – upewnił się chłopak, do którego nagle podeszły jakieś dzieci, chcące obejrzeć zdjęcie. – O pokazowych walkach? Wiem o nich, pokazywała mi już blizny.

- A więc wiesz o walkach… – zamyślił się, prostując kręgosłup. – Ale to nie o nie chodzi. Uwierz mi, Hitsugaya-kun, chciałbym ci powiedzieć, bo sądzę, że mógłbyś jej pomóc, ale to jest wyłącznie jej sprawa, która tak bardzo jej przeszkadza…

- Przeszkadza? W czym? – Toushirou zupełnie stracił zainteresowanie dla misji, skupił się na sylwetce zasmuconego Kyouraku. Zachodzące słońce odbijało się z jego zamglonych oczach.

- W osiągnięciu osobistego szczęścia – wyszeptał. – Rei od zawsze sobie tego odmawia, walcząc o dobro innych. Głupia dziewczyna, nie rozumie, że sama się torturuje. A ja i Juushirou nie potrafimy jej przemówić do rozumu.

- Kyouraku, dlaczego poprosiłeś o mój udział w tej misji? – białowłosy zadał w końcu to pytanie, na które odpowiedzi nie potrafił znaleźć. – Yamamoto mógł wyznaczyć kogokolwiek z niższych oficerów, bo poszukiwania nie wymagają obecności dwóch kapitanów.

- Musiałem z tobą porozmawiać o Rei, Hitsugaya-kun – wyjaśnił, ponownie ruszając przed siebie. Zaczynał się domyślać, że będą musieli pozostać w Rukongai przez całą noc, żeby rankiem kontynuować wywiad wśród biedoty Rukongai. – Kłótnia z tobą źle na nią wpłynęła, podobnie jak na ciebie. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni mocno się do siebie przywiązaliście, ale musisz pamiętać, że nie jesteś jedynym przyjacielem Rei. Nemu też jest dla niej ważna, podobnie jak jej zaufanie. Tak samo Ayasegawa, Madarame, Abarai, Quincy czy ja i Juushirou. Nigdy by ciebie dla nas nie zdradziła i na odwrót. Uświadom to sobie i przestań się na nią wściekać.

- Powinniśmy znaleźć jakieś miejsce do przenocowania – stwierdził zakłopotany młodzieniec, z trudem wykrztuszając z siebie słowa. Wiedział, że mężczyzna ma rację, ale trudno mu było to przyznać. – Zostaniemy tu na noc.

- Masz rację.

Skierowali się do budynku, który wyglądał na noclegownię dla nowoprzybyłych dusz. Wiedzieli, że jest to miejsce, w którym nocowali przysyłani na dłuższe misje Shinigami, dlatego właściciele nie powinni mieć oporów przed wpuszczeniem ich do środka. Kyouraku uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego plan na razie działał bez zarzutów.

Następnego ranka nie wracali już do tematu dziewiątej oficer. Rozdzielili się, by w jak najkrótszym czasie przepytać jak największą ilość mieszkańców Rukongai. Toushirou starał się nie poświęcać zbyt dużo myśli dziewczynie. Domyślał się, że wszystko, co mu powiedział zwierzchnik ósmej dywizji było starannie przygotowanym przemówieniem, ale wiedział, że jego słowa były całkowicie prawdziwe.

Gdy słońce zaczęło już rzucać długie cienie, a chłopak zaczynał się domyślać, że nigdy nie trafi na ślad Ran'Tao, jednocześnie wydarzyły się trzy rzeczy. Na twarzy kobiety oglądającej zdjęcie pokazał się ślad zrozumienia i zdążyła powiedzieć, że zna poszukiwaną, gdy zmysły Hitsugayi zarejestrowały bardzo silne, nieznane wibracje, nie będące reiatsu, szybko niknące w aurze miasta, szybujące dokładnie nad nimi. Kilka sekund później jego telefon zabrzęczał, co znaczyło, że Matsumoto chce się z nim natychmiast skontaktować. Podniósł rękę, prosząc stojącą obok mieszkankę Rukongai o pozostanie przy nim i odebrał.

- Czego chcesz, Matsumoto? – zapytał obojętnie. – Jak się czujecie? Tak, macie pozwolenie, przyprowadź kogo chcesz. Byle szybko, bo przed chwilą wyczułem coś dziwnego. Do zobaczenia.

Chwilę później z nieba poniósł się głos generała Yamamoto Genryuusai, wspomagany zaklęciem Bakudou. _Tenteikuura_, pomyślał, przyglądając się przestraszonej kobiecie.

- Rozpoczynam specjalny przekaz dla nieobecnych kapitanów. Do Społeczeństwa Dusz wdarli się Ryoka. Każdy skład ma obowiązek wystawić dwie specjalne formacje do walki z nimi. Kapitan dziesiątej dywizji, Hitsugaya Toushirou, który obecnie znajduje się w Rukongai, obejmie dowodzenie nad tą misją. Musimy też zająć się kwestią przecieku z departamentu technologicznego, gdyż każda dywizja musi otrzymać pełne i całkowicie poprawne informacje dotyczące Ryoka. Macie rozkaz zabić bez wahania każdego napotkanego intruza.

Oczy Shirou zwężały się z każdym usłyszanym słowem. Nienawidził lakonicznych, pełnych niedopowiedzeń przemówień starca. Nagle tuż przy nim znalazł się zdyszany Kyouraku. Spojrzał na chłopaka i jego towarzyszkę, szybko się domyślając, że młody kapitan jest na tropie.

- Ja wracam do Seireitei – oznajmił. – Ty dokończ zadanie, Hitsugaya-kun. Powinieneś zostać w Rukongai, skoro zostałeś wyznaczony do objęcia dowodzenia nad misją.

- Rozumiem – skinął głową i odwrócił się do kobiety. – Prowadź do Ran'Tao.

Rant bety: Samobiczowania za gigantyczne przerwy w betowaniu nie będzie – segmenty wątroby naprawdę były ważniejsze. Pozostawiam wam tylko ostrzeżenie: drodzy licealiści, gimnazjaliści i ludzie, których marzeniem zawsze było iść na medycynę (żeby nie było – mam w grupie prosektoryjnej koleżankę po socjologii, więc już mnie nic nie zdziwi) – po tych studiach nic nie będzie takie samo. A jak dysponujecie odpowiednimi środkami, to raczej idźcie na English Division – łatwiejsze koła, a anatomia trwa chyba półtora roku. I chemia, jakkolwiek byłaby kochana wcześniej – tu. jest. złem. Rzekłam


	6. Chapter 6

Znowu późno, ale do tego trzeba się przyzwyczaić. W tym rozdziale będzie dość dużo opisów, ale są niezbędne ze względu na wielką walkę Byakuya/Jin.

Zbetowała Kharcia, której bardzo dziękuję.

I podziękowania również dla Shimari, gdyż ze względu na jej komentarze pod rozdziałami obu części Alternatywy, Kharcia wzięła się za betę ^^

Rozdział 6

Przed młodym kapitanem dziesiątego składu nagle pojawiło się dwóch Shinigami. Kobieta, która prowadziła go do kryjówki poszukiwanej Ran'Tao podskoczyła, ale wyważony gest chłopaka szybko ją uspokoił.

- Czy wszystkie dywizje już wyruszyły? – zapytał, patrząc na parę koordynującą ruchy poszczególnych oddziałów.

- Porucznik Omaeda z drugiej drużyny zabrał wszystkich swoich ludzi i włączył się w poszukiwania Ryoka – zameldował jeden.

- A co z pozostałymi? – oczy Toushirou zwęziły się. Obaj mężczyźni byli jego podwładnymi, więc doskonale wiedzieli, jak szczegółowego raportu oczekuje ich dowódca.

- Porucznik Iba z siódmego składu również kieruje się w tę stronę – odpowiedział drugi, lekko spuszczając wzrok. Wszyscy przywykli do tego, że pełne sprawozdania temu najchłodniejszemu ze zwierzchników Gotei 13 składają zwykle wice-kapitan Matsumoto lub oficer Eiki, których, jak na złość pozostałym członkom dziesiątej dywizji, obecnie nie było w Społeczeństwie Dusz.

- Rozumiem – powiedział spokojnie, w duchu uśmiechając się na widok ich zmieszania. – Informujcie mnie głównie o ruchach poszczególnych składów. Zbierzcie raporty od wszystkich poruczników i dostarczcie je do mnie. Nie pozwólcie by choćby najdrobniejsza informacja prześlizgnęła się wam między palcami.

- Tak jest, kapitanie – mężczyźni zasalutowali i zniknęli równie szybko, jak się pojawili. Chłopak spojrzał uspokajająco na kulącą się ze strachu kobietę. Po chwili kontynuowali swoją wędrówkę.

Kilkanaście minut później trafili na pobojowisko. Zburzone domy, zniszczone stragany i mnóstwo ciał Shinigami powiedziały Hitsugayi jedno: spóźnili się. Kilka sekund zabrało jego oddziałowi dogonienie dowódcy. Młodzieniec zacisnął pięści ze złości.

- Wezwać czwarty skład – powiedział stanowczo, szukając wśród martwych ciał choć jednej żywej duszy. – Znajdźcie kogoś, kto mógłby nam powiedzieć, co się tutaj stało.

- Tak jest!

- Kapitanie! – z ogromnej dziury ziejącej z muru o ponad metrowej grubości odezwał się stłumiony głos jednego z jego podwładnych. – To porucznik Iba z siódmej drużyny!

- Co z nim? – Shirou starał się przed niższymi oficerami, by jego głos brzmiał obojętnie, ale wewnątrz gotował się z wściekłości. Jego zmrużone oczy omiatały całą okolicę i zatrzymały się na jego towarzyszce.

- Jest ledwo przytomny – odkrzyknął Shinigami.

- Kapitanie! – nagle przy jego boku zjawiła się rudowłosa wice-kapitan. Zaskoczony srebrnowłosy zdał sobie sprawę, że od jakiegoś czasu wyczuwa w pobliżu reiatsu Kurosakiego i jego przyjaciół, podobnie jak wysłanych przez niego samego na Ziemię posiłków. – Spóźniłam się? Właśnie wróciliśmy.

- Matsumoto – wyrwało się zaskoczonemu Toushirou.

- Przepraszam, kapitanie – powiedziała, zaniepokojonym wzrokiem spoglądając na scenę walki. – Nie udało się nam wykonać zadania. Dopuściliśmy do inwazji Ryoka.

- To ja was wysłałem na Ziemię – przerwał jej. – Ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny. Nie martw się.

Kobieta skinęła głową, zatrzymując wzrok na osobie towarzyszącej jej dowódcy. Nie pozwoliła sobie jednak na głębsze zastanowienie nad tą kwestią, gdyż wiedziała, że chłopak oczekuje raportu.

- Czego się dowiedzieliście? – zapytał szybko. – I gdzie jest Rei?

- Rei-san została razem z Kurosakim – odpowiedziała z ulgą, gdyż zwierzchnik ponownie nazwał dziewczynę po imieniu. – Ale generalnie nie mam nic wartego dokładniejszej relacji. Wiemy jedynie, że nie można wykryć reiatsu Bounto. Jedyne, co czułam spiesząc tutaj, to mordercze instynkty dwóch poruczników.

- Cholera jasna – zaklął, wiedząc, jak to utrudnia sprawę. Odwrócił się do pozostałych podwładnych. – Szukajcie jakichś śladów, które doprowadzą nas do intruzów! A ty Matsumoto, wracaj do bazy. Musisz odpocząć.

- A ty, kapitanie? – zapytała, patrząc na dowódcę.

- Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia – wskazał głową na stojącą nieopodal kobietę, wpatrującą się z podziwem w Rangiku.

* * *

Rukia, Ichigo i Rei stali na niskim wzniesieniu nieopodal ulic dzielnicy nędzy. Ich hakamy powiewały na silnym wietrze, wraz z długimi włosami oficer dziesiątego składu. Spoglądali przed siebie, zastanawiając się, co powinni teraz zrobić.

- Znowu tu jesteśmy – powiedział z sentymentem Kurosaki. Słysząc ciche przytaknięcia dwóch kobiet, kontynuował. – Czułyście to reiatsu, które pojawiło się przed chwilą?

- Wydaje mi się, że Gotei 13 już nawiązało walkę z Bounto – odpowiedziała młoda Kuchiki, patrząc w niebo. Zaledwie chwilę wcześniej wypadli z Bramy Senkai i już się rozdzielili. Ishida szybko zniknął im z oczu, podobnie jak Matsumoto.

- Ale nie czuliście reiatsu Bounto, prawda? – zapytała Eiki, nadal bardzo słaba, choć rana powoli przestawała krwawić. Inoue nie zdążyła jej opatrzyć, a ona sama miała tylko skrawki swojej hakamy, którymi obwiązała otarte ramiona i przebity bark.

- A zatem tutaj mają nad nami taką samą przewagę jak na Ziemi – wywnioskowała Rukia, spoglądając na protegowaną swojego dowódcy. Nagle jej wzrok przesłoniła Yoruichi, która pojawiła się przy nich jak duch. Dwie młode Shinigami wciągnęły ze świstem powietrze.

- Czemu się tak zatapiacie w myślach, gdy całemu światu grozi niebezpieczeństwo? – zapytała z irytacją w głosie. Jednocześnie z daleka zobaczyli nadbiegającą Orihime, za którą podążali Sado i Ishida.

- Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san, Rei-san! – zawołała, machając dłonią. – To straszne! Po prostu okropne!

- Co się stało? – zapytała długowłosa brunetka, patrząc z niepokojem na przybyłych.

- Przeprowadziła się – odparł Sado, na co Eiki zmarszczyła brwi, usiłując wyciągnąć jakiekolwiek wnioski z tego lakonicznego stwierdzenia. Shihouin westchnęła z rezygnacją.

- Przeklęta Kuukaku. Zawsze lubiła się przenosić z miejsca na miejsce.

Shiba Kuukaku. Rei w lot pojęła sytuację. Siostra byłego zastępcy Juushirou, Kaiena, która poprzednim razem pomogła Kurosakiemu przedostać się do Seireitei.

- Yoruichi-san, wiesz dokąd się przeprowadziła? – zapytał Ichigo, patrząc z wyczekiwaniem na kobietę. _Byłoby świetnie, jakby nie wiedziała_, pomyślała z przekąsem Eiki, krzywiąc się, gdy spazm bólu szarpnął jej ciałem.

- Możemy sprawdzić kilka miejsc – zadecydowała po chwili. – W którymś z nich na pewno ją znajdziemy.

- Ja powinnam zostać tutaj – powiedziała dziewiąta oficer. – W Rukongai znajduje się mnóstwo Shinigami, także Shirou…

- Nie – uciął Ichigo i przytrzymał ją, widząc, że dziewczyna ledwo się utrzymuje na nogach. Na twarz Quincy wpełzł zdradliwy rumieniec. – Nie zostawię cię samej, gdy jesteś w takim stanie.

Rei westchnęła ciężko, wiedząc, że większości jej znajomych, niestety, nie da się przemówić do rozumu i pozwoliła się ponieść. Wędrowali cały dzień, pod koniec którego ranną niósł Ishida, ale dotarli do domu Kuukaku, z którego dobiegł ich głośny wrzask. Puścili się biegiem przez wąski most, by zauważyć, jak młoda kobieta pastwi się nad swoim bratem. Po chwili wysłuchali kazania, jakie sprawiła chłopakowi i Eiki zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak przy kimś takim Kaien wyrósł na normalnego, odpowiedzialnego mężczyznę, obejmującego nawet stanowisko wice-kapitana w Gotei 13. Kilka sekund później jej ciało uznało, że nie potrafi znieść większego obciążenia i zemdlała.

Następnego ranka postanowili się rozdzielić. Bounto było wielu i dysponowali ogromną mocą, a Shinigami jeszcze nie wiedzieli, że nie wolno ich nie doceniać.

- Od teraz będziemy poruszać się osobno – powiedziała Rei, jako wyższa stopniem niż Rukia, lecz nadal krzywiąc się z bólu. Inoue tylko częściowo udało się ją wyleczyć, ale nie można było spodziewać się cudów po wyczerpanej uzdrawianiem w jaskini dziewczynie. – Możemy użyć Lilin, Clauda i Novy do zlokalizowania intruzów. Gdy natkniecie się na kogoś, dajcie o tym znać lekkim pulsowaniem reiatsu, zrozumiano?

Odpowiedziały jej poważne spojrzenia i wszyscy skinęli głowami.

- Rukia musi dołączyć do swojego składu – dwie Shinigami popatrzyły na siebie. – Z kolei ja zostanę z tobą, Ichigo. Rangiku-san już powinna była poinformować o tym mojego dowódcę.

- I tak jestem spóźniona – wyjaśniła Kuchiki przyjacielowi. – Nie chcę dostać bury od kapitana Ukitake. Uważajcie na siebie.

- Ja również poszukam ich na własną rękę – powiedział Ishida, odchodząc kilka metrów od grupy. Oczy Eiki zwęziły się lekko, ale nie zaprotestowała.

- Inoue, z tobą pójdzie Claud – zadecydował Kurosaki. – Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? Chad, ty będziesz im towarzyszył, bo ze mną idzie Rei.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedziała Orihime, biorąc na ręce zmodyfikowaną duszę. Pobiegła z Sado w przeciwnym kierunku niż oni dwoje. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że ta dwójka prędzej czy później też się rozdzieli.

- Rei, możesz biec? – zapytał pomarańczowowłosy, patrząc na bladą, milczącą dziewczynę starającą się dotrzymać mu tempa. Bez problemu zmierzył się z jej morderczym spojrzeniem. – Mogę ci pomóc…

- Nie waż się, Kurosaki – odpowiedziała, odzyskując spokój. – Nie w Społeczeństwie Dusz. Tutaj sobie poradzę bez…

Nagle oboje zatrzymali się i odwrócili w kierunku, w którym odeszła Kuchiki.

- Ty też to poczułeś? – zapytała, zapominając o tym, co chciała powiedzieć. Doskonale orientowała się w zdolnościach chłopca i wiedziała, że wyczuwanie reiatsu nie jest jego mocną stroną. Tym razem jednak zareagował równocześnie z nią.

- Rukia! – krzyknął i złapał partnerkę za rękę, wpadając w shuunpo odpowiadające szybkością kapitańskiemu.

Dobiegli do czterdziestej trzeciej dzielnicy Rukongai w momencie, gdy kobieta należąca do Bounto została uderzona pełną mocą Senbonzakury Byakuyi, zaś jej właściciel ze stoickim spokojem złapał swoją prawie nieprzytomną siostrę w ramiona. Jego zazwyczaj obojętne oczy pałały chęcią zemsty na istocie, która tak zraniła młodziutką Kuchiki. Skrzyżował wzrok z badawczym spojrzeniem Eiki i natychmiast się odwrócił, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na szybującej w powietrzu przeciwniczce. Jednocześnie z małej alejki wybiegła zaniepokojona Inoue, którą również przyprowadził w to miejsce wybuch reiatsu, zaś od drugiej strony nadbiegł oddział Shinigami, prawdopodobnie z trzynastego składu. Orihime natychmiast zajęła się poszkodowanymi mieszkańcami i sponiewieraną Lilin, zaś dziewiąta oficer, puszczając dłoń Ichigo, podeszła do Kiyone i Sentarou, starających się odebrać ranną Rukię z rąk Byakuyi.

Wszyscy drgnęli, gdy z dachu jednego z budynków dobiegł ich zimny śmiech szaleńca, a zza ogromnej, okrągłej tarczy wyłoniła się postać Bounto.

- Moja rola kończy się w tym miejscu – stwierdziła, patrząc w stronę Seireitei i szybko uciekła z miejsca walki.

Przerażeni Shinigami wpatrywali się dokładnie w to samo miejsce. Ziemia pod ich stopami zatrzęsła się, a znad kwater Gotei 13 buchnęły kłęby dymu. Rei zacisnęła zęby i położyła dłoń na ramieniu wściekłego Kurosakiego.

- Co to było? – zapytał, nie rozumiejąc, czego świadkiem właśnie został. Brunetka przewróciła oczami.

- Wybuch, jeśli nie zdążyłeś zauważyć – odpowiedziała głosem, mogącym konkurować pod względem temperatury z mieczem jej zwierzchnika. Spojrzała pytająco na dowódcę szóstego składu, który skinął głową.

- Prawdopodobnie bomba. Bounto właśnie wypowiedzieli nam wojnę. Teraz każdy kapitan będzie potrzebował pełnego składu…

Skinął głową podwładnym Ukitake, którzy natychmiast zniknęli bezgłośnie i spojrzał na podwładną Hitsugayi, która twardo stała w miejscu. Po chwili westchnął, przypominając sobie stanowczość dziewczyny, gdy przystawiła mu Hyorinmaru do szyi i postanowił nie zachęcać jej do powrotu do swojej dywizji. Pamiętał plotki, którymi uraczył go Abarai, że ta dwójka ostatnio miała potężną sprzeczkę.

- Chcę się dowiedzieć, jak czuje się Rukia – powiedziała, przenosząc spojrzenie z rannej dziewczyny na jej brata. – W końcu jestem od niej starsza stopniem i to ja wydałam jej rozkaz samotnego dołączenia do oddziału.

W ciemnych, na powrót obojętnych oczach Byakuyi dostrzegła pozwolenie na podążenie za nimi do siedziby klanu Kuchiki. Nie zwracając uwagi na ból pulsujący w ramieniu pospieszyła za zwierzchnikiem szóstej drużyny i w kilka chwil znalazła się na terenie posesji jednej z czterech szlacheckich rodzin Społeczeństwa Dusz. Służący zaprowadzili ją, Kurosakiego i Inoue do jednego z pokoi, w których goście mogli spokojnie oczekiwać na pana domu. Nie czekali długo.

- Jak ona się czuje? – zapytał natychmiast Ichigo, wstając gwałtownie. Oczy kapitana Kuchiki zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, gdy zauważył taką bezczelność i nic nie odpowiedział natrętnemu chłopakowi. Eiki zaśmiała się pod nosem. – Słyszałeś mnie? Pytałem o coś!

- Jej życie nie jest zagrożone – powiedział nagle, czym spowodował jeszcze większy atak śmiechu u czarnowłosej Shinigami. Widocznie miał dość słuchania wiecznie żądającego odpowiedzi głosu chłopca. – Ale rany, które odniosła są głębokie. Może pozostać w posiadłości dopóki kompletnie nie wyzdrowieje.

- Przekażę tą wiadomość Juushirou – odpowiedziała dziewiąta oficer, wiedząc, że ostatnie słowa mężczyzny skierowane były głównie do niej. Z zainteresowaniem spoglądała na wyraz ulgi, jaki odmalował się na twarzach dwojga śmiertelników.

- Ta wiadomość bardzo mnie uspokoiła – pomarańczowowłosy, patrząc na iskierki rozbawienia błyszczące z szafirowych tęczówkach siedzącej dziewczyny, postarał się, by jego kolejna wypowiedź nie zabrzmiała niewdzięcznie. – Pomożesz nam, Byakuya? Potrzebujemy twojej siły.

- Co? – po raz pierwszy na twarzy mężczyzny uwidoczniło się zainteresowanie i zdziwienie. Z kolei Rei pierwszy raz słyszała, żeby ktokolwiek poza nią zwracał się do tego dowódcy używając wyłącznie jego imienia.

- Ci dranie specjalnie zaatakowali Rukię – stwierdził, patrząc poważnie w szeroko otwarte oczy rozmówcy. Dwie dziewczyny zachowywały ciszę, pozwalając chłopakowi wyjaśnić, co tak naprawdę się stało. – Wiedzieli, że jeszcze nie wydobrzała po swojej ostatniej walce. Ja nie potrafię im wybaczyć i wydaje mi się, że ty powinieneś czuć się tak samo.

- Odmawiam – głos Byakuyi był bardzo cichy, ale stanowczy. Eiki uśmiechnęła się gorzko, gdyż od początku wiedziała, jaka będzie jego odpowiedź, ale w końcu znała go lepiej niż młodzi z Ziemi. Oczy Ichigo zalśniły niebezpiecznym blaskiem.

- Nie przeszkadzają ci Bounto panoszący się po Seireitei?

- Gotei 13 już działa – stwierdził, patrząc ironicznie na siedzącą dziewiątą oficer Hitsugayi, która lekko się zaczerwieniła, słysząc oczywisty przytyk. – Dlatego nie muszę współpracować z wami.

- Coś ty powiedział?

Kurosaki nachylił się ku władczemu mężczyźnie, zupełnie nie przejmując się ciężką atmosferą, którą wytworzyli wokół siebie. Również Rei zerwała się na nogi, słysząc obelgi słane pod adresem ludzi.

- Byakuya… – zaczęła groźnie, nie przejmując się tym, że Kuchiki może złożyć na nią kolejną skargę do Toushirou lub samego generała Yamamoto, ale uciszyło ją jego spojrzenie.

- Wy powinniście wrócić do waszego świata – oznajmił ponuro. – A ty, Eiki Rei, powinnaś dołączyć do swojego kapitana.

- Rozumiem – po krótkiej chwili wahania, Kurosaki wyprostował się i spojrzał spokojnie na zirytowanego bruneta. – Wczorajszy wróg to również dzisiejszy wróg? Chodź, Inoue. A ty, Byakuya, zajmij się Rukią.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna ze zdumieniem obserwowała, jak dwoje śmiertelników wycofuje się i odchodzi. Ona sama zacisnęła zęby i chciała podążyć za nimi, ale zatrzymał ją silny uścisk dłoni mężczyzny na jej odsłoniętym, zdrowym ramieniu. Jednocześnie zraniony bark dał przypomniał o sobie falą ostrego bólu.

- Zaczekaj – rozkazał, patrząc w jej pociemniałe ze złości oczy. – Będziesz mi jednak potrzebna. Na razie posiedź przy mojej siostrze. Poślę po ciebie, jak zakończę przygotowania.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, zastanawiając się, co chodzi po głowie temu zamkniętemu w sobie, obojętnemu mężczyźnie. Przeszła powoli do pokoju, w którym odpoczywała pogrążona w głębokim śnie Kuchiki i usiadła na poduszce umieszczonej obok głowy rannej. Wpatrując się w odległy punkt, starała się wczuć w otaczające ją ze wszystkich stron reiatsu. Znajdowała się w Seireitei i wiedziała, że większość Shinigami szuka Bounto w Rukongai, ale wielu było zajętych sprzątaniem po wybuchu w Celi Pokuty. Energia duchowa Matsumoto dobiegała z kwatery głównej dziesiątego składu, co oznaczało, że rudowłosa porucznik ma obecnie na głowie cały oddział, a Shirou był gdzieś w terenie. Zdążyła się dowiedzieć od służby, że właśnie on został wyznaczony do objęcia dowodzenia nad misją wytępienia Ryoka. Westchnęła, myśląc nad tym, że w ostatnim czasie dziesiąta dywizja dostaje najwięcej zadań, które się tak komplikują.

Wezwanie od Byakuyi nadeszło tuż przed nastaniem nocy. Słońce chowało się za horyzontem, gdy stosunkowo szybkim krokiem przemierzali ulice miasta, w milczeniu kierując się ku dzielnicom nędzy. Nadal nie miała bladego pojęcia o tym, do czego jest mu potrzebna, ale ciekawość wzięła nad nią górę. Nie odzywał się do niej, gdy przekraczali bramę, przechodzili przez zatłoczone ulice Rukongai, ani nawet wtedy, gdy po zapadnięciu zmroku weszli w las otaczający zachodni dystrykt. Podążała za nim bez słowa sprzeciwu, mając nadzieję, że sytuacja w końcu się wyjaśni. Nagle jej towarzysz zatrzymał się i Rei musiała w ostatniej chwili odskoczyć, żeby na niego nie wpaść.

Przed nimi stał białowłosy mężczyzna, w którym dziewczyna rozpoznała przeciwnika Kurosakiego z jaskini. Jej dłoń bez chwili wahania sięgnęła do rękojeści Zanpakutou. Usta wykrzywił grymas.

- Kariya Jin – syknęła, wpatrując się w niego z nienawiścią. Kuchiki rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie i ponownie skoncentrował się na Bounto.

- Wygląda na to, że poczynasz sobie, jak chcesz w Społeczeństwie Dusz – zaczął dowódca szóstego składu, z wystudiowanąobojętnością w głosie, ale szybko jego stoicki spokój został zburzony. Kariya odchylił się na piętach, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach.

- Słyszałem, że jedna z moich Bounto ładnie urządziła twoją małą siostrzyczkę. Masz zamiar się zemścić?

Byakuya nic nie odpowiedział, zwiastowało o wiele większe problemy niż obelżywe słowa niektórych kapitanów albo przysięga Quincy.

- Te dwie sprawy nie są ze sobą związane.

Eiki wciągnęła głośno powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby, słysząc raniące słowa bruneta. Złożyła sobie cichą obietnicę, że Rukia nigdy nie dowie się o treści tej rozmowy.

- Każdy, kto zagraża Społeczeństwu Dusz musi zostać wyeliminowany – stwierdził spokojnie, nie przejmując się usłyszanym przed momentem świstem ostrzegawczego oddechu brunetki.

Kariya lekko się uśmiechnął i machnął od niechcenia dłonią, a w stojących naprzeciw niego Shinigami uderzyła potężna fala wiatru. Na Byakuyę nie miała poważniejszego wpływu, ale Rei udało się utrzymać przy nim tylko dlatego, że w porę zauważyła niebezpieczeństwo i wyciągnęła z pochwy Kaze no Kitai, którą wbiła głęboko w ziemię. Włosy obojga powiewały, dając się porwać do szaleńczego tańca z wichurą. Ich spojrzenia skierowane były na triumfujący uśmieszek Jina i jego rozszerzone szaleństwem oczy. Wiatr ustał równie szybko, jak się zaczął. Eiki jednym ruchem wyrwała miecz z gruntu, zaś Kuchiki nagle zniknął. Wprawne oczy Ichigo mogłyby nad nim nadążyć, ale ona nie potrafiła poruszać się z taką prędkością, jak kapitanowie czy Vaizardzi. Wiedziała jednak, co oznacza takie posunięcie: Byakuya próbował skorzystać z uderzenia shuunpo. Pojawił się tuż za przywódcą intruzów, sięgając do Zanpakutou, ale gdy przez usta Kariyi przemknął prawie niewidoczny uśmieszek zadowolenia, wiedziała, że mężczyźnie nie uda się dosięgnąć wroga. Senbonzakura, lśniąc w promieniach księżyca, przecięła powietrze, zaś Jin zdążył odskoczyć na bezpieczną odległość. Oczy dwojga Shinigami zmrużyły się.

- Nawet tak słaba istota jak Bounto potrafi posługiwać się shuunpo – stwierdził, patrząc z niechęcią na białowłosego. W międzyczasie brunetka ustawiła swoją katanę w pozycji odpieczętowania. Kariya ukłonił się lekko.

- Udało ci się mnie zadrapać. Wobec tego, teraz ty będziesz musiał się zmierzyć z moim atakiem – mężczyzna przykucnął, zbierając energię między rozłożonymi dłońmi. Wokół niego szybko zawirowały tumany pyłu, uniesione przez potężny wiatr. Po chwili zniknął razem z nim, ale jego mordercza aura nadal trwała w powietrzu.

Kuchiki uważnie rozglądał się dookoła, wypatrując oznak zbliżającego się Bounto. Z kolei zaskoczona Eiki zastanawiała się, dlaczego mężczyzna nie atakuje jej, a skupia się wyłącznie na starszym Shinigami. Po chwili doszła do wniosku, że Kariya walczy jak wcześniej Ugaki: najpierw stara się wyeliminować większe zagrożenie. Dziewczyna zaklęła pod nosem, wściekła, że ponownie była „tą słabszą". Byakuya uskoczył nagle przed nadlatującą masą wściekle wirującego powietrza, co wytrąciło dziewczynę z rozmyślań.

- Mam cię! – głos dobiegł z góry. Szafirowe tęczówki Rei krzyżowały się ze stalowymi Byakuyi i mężczyzna prawie niedostrzegalnie skinął głową.

- Tnij, Kaze no Kitai – komenda została wypowiedziana szeptem, ale wybuch reiatsu przykuł uwagę Bounto i jednocześnie zdekoncentrował na ułamek sekundy. Ta krótka chwila wystarczyła, żeby Kuchiki miał okazję uniknąć ciosu. Kryształowe ostrza natarły na białowłosego mężczyznę, który uderzył w ziemię, w miejscu, w którym chwilę wcześniej stał kapitan szóstego oddziału. Młoda Shinigami krzyknęła z bólu, gdy silny powiew wiatru próbował odebrać jej kontrolę na Shikai i wykręcił jej prawą rękę.

Kuchiki stanął na brzegu niewielkiego krateru, który powstał po ciosie Jina.

- Słyszałem, że Bounto posługują się lalkami – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. Uniósł lekko Zanpakutou, przez moment patrząc na kryształy leniwie krążące między nim i jego przeciwnikiem. Słyszał krzyk dziewczyny, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę dekoncentracji. – Czy to, co przed chwilą widziałem było twoją marionetką?

- Nie wiem – usta intruza wykrzywił złośliwy uśmiech.

- To nie jest ważne – doszedł po chwili do wniosku arystokrata. – Muszę po prostu ją zniszczyć…

- Byakuya, pozwól mi to zrobić…

- Odsuń się, Rei – w obojętny głos mężczyzny wkradło się lekkie zaniepokojenie. Chwilę później siłą odsunął długowłosą brunetkę z linii ognia i jego Zanpakutou zderzyła się kilkakrotnie z lalką Jina. Co kilka sekund lasem wstrząsały wybuchy będące wynikiem zderzania się dwóch potężnych energii duchowych. Pod ich naporem dziewiąta oficer upadła na kolana. Kaze no Kitai krążyła wokół niej, osłaniając przed hulającym po lesie wiatrem, a ona się zastanawiała, czemu dała się ponieść ambicji, zamiast się rozsądnie wycofać z tego pojedynku gigantów. Spojrzała na nich ponownie, gdy napór reiatsu zmalał.

- Kuchiki Byakuya… Widzę, że plotki o twojej sile nie są przesadzone – oznajmił Bounto, przypatrując się zwierzchnikowi szóstej dywizji, którego białe haori nie miało na sobie ani jednej plamy. – Cieszę się, że cię poznałem.

- Słucham? – brunet sprawiał wrażenie zdziwionego, chociaż nie opuścił gardy. Rei podniosła się z klęczek, trzymając za pulsujący bark, gdzie połowicznie zaleczona rana po strzale Quincy ponownie zaczęła krwawić.

- Pośród czterech domów szlacheckich Społeczeństwa Dusz – zaczął, wpatrując się prosto w zimne oczy Shinigami. – Mówi się, że jesteś największym przywódcą klanu Kuchiki na przestrzeni wieków. To chyba normalne, że każdy, kto chce zmierzyć swoją siłę, będzie próbował zmierzyć się właśnie z tobą. I muszę przyznać, że nie rozczarowałeś mnie.

- Czego chcesz? – Eiki domyślała się, że paplanina Bounto tylko coraz bardziej irytuje Byakuyę, dlatego przygotowała się na potężne uderzenie reiatsu.

- Czego chcę? – to pytanie wydawało się zachwiać Kariyą. – W oddziałach Gotei 13 ty jesteś najsławniejszym kapitanem. Gdybyś został pokonany, niepokój objąłby wszystkie dywizje.

Rei otworzyła szeroko oczy, dochodząc do wniosku, że Jin ma absolutną rację. Porażka któregokolwiek z dowódców obniżyłaby morale Shinigami, ale przegrana Kuchiki Byakuyi… Dziewczyna nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić paniki, jaką ten fakt zasiałby w ich sercach. Ona sama zadrżała na myśl o jego klęsce.

- Bredzisz – chociaż ton mężczyzny był spokojny i obojętny jak zwykle, młoda oficer nie sądziła, że arystokrata wierzy w swoje własne słowa.

- Wręcz przeciwnie – zaoponował Jin. – Jestem całkiem poważny. Nie przyszedłbym tu sam, gdybym nie był pewny swego. Ale muszę powiedzieć, że jesteś zdecydowanie łagodniejszym mężczyzną, niż doniesiono mi w raportach.

Opierająca się o najbliższe drzewo, blada jak ściana Rei, przyciskając dłoń do krwawiącego barku, roześmiała się cynicznie.

- Ty jeszcze nie wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia – zawołała ochryple, resztką sił utrzymując uwolnioną formę Shikai. – Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca, Kariya.

- Podobno, gdy jedna z moich Bounto miała zadać ostateczny cios twojej ukochanej siostrzyczce, Rukii – kontynuował i w oczach Eiki ponownie zabłysła iskierka gniewu. – Obroniłeś ją z narażeniem własnego życia. Dodatkowo przyszedłeś tu tylko z tym ścierwem, by pomścić jej porażkę…

Tylko mordercze spojrzenie Byakuyi powstrzymało brunetkę przez opuszczeniem bezpiecznej podpory i rzuceniem się na wroga, gdy usłyszała, że to o niej mówi „ścierwo". Nie miała zamiaru dać komukolwiek satysfakcji płynącej z mieszania jej z błotem, ale przy kapitanie Kuchiki musiała się kontrolować.

- Nie sądziłem, że padniesz ofiarą tak delikatnej prowokacji – zakończył, śmiejąc się szyderczo z gniewu, którym otwarcie płonęła drobna brunetka.

- To, co robisz, jest bezcelowe – odpowiedział krótko mężczyzna, nadal uważnie przypatrując się swojej towarzyszce. – Już ci to wyjaśniłem: eliminuję wszystkich, którzy stanowią zagrożenie dla Społeczeństwa Dusz.

- Nieważne – przeciwnik machnął ręką. – Oboje musicie tu umrzeć, abyśmy my mogli kontynuować naszą akcję.

- Więc po co tyle gadasz? – krzyknęła dziewczyna, będąc na skraju wybuchu. – Ja sądzę, że to ty zginiesz.

Gdy Rei odwróciła na moment uwagę Kariyi, Byakuya uniósł miecz i ustawił go w pozycji odpieczętowania. Jego spojrzenie zalśniło niebezpiecznym blaskiem, z kolei w szafirowych oczach jego partnerki pojawiła się ulga. Osunęła się po konarze i zaczęła poprawiać sobie opatrunek założony jej przez Inoue i Kuukaku, co chwilę sycząc z bólu.

- Rozprosz się, Senbonzakura.

W powietrzu zawirowały ostre jak brzytwa ostrza, które odbijały blask księżyca, dając złudzenie fruwających płatków kwiatów wiśni. Otoczyły one Shinigami i na moment spotkały się z kryształami Kaze no Kitai, która powoli wracała do swojej zapieczętowanej formy. Shikai zaatakował Kariyę z pełną mocą i mężczyzna musiał ratować się ucieczką. Po chwili wszystkie drobiny otoczyły Bounto i uformowały kokon. Oczy Kuchiki lekko się rozszerzyły, lecz widząc, że wpływ jego Zanpakutou jest zwalczany od środka ponownie je przymrużył, badawczo wpatrując się w powietrzną walkę. Jednocześnie rzucił swojej towarzyszce fiolkę ze środkiem uśmierzającym ból, jaką każdy Shinigami powinien mieć przy sobie. Jednak fakt, że nie miała na sobie hakamy, a inny, przylegający do ciała strój pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek kieszeni, obwieszczał, że ona swojego leku przy sobie nie ma. Kilka sekund zabrało Jinowi przełamanie ataku Senbonzakury.

- Więc to jest twoja Senbonzakura? – zapytał, trzymając między palcami przypominające płatek ostrze. – Piękna technika, ale chyba na mnie nie działa.

W końcu wściekłość pojawiła się w stalowych oczach Byakuyi.

- Moja kolei – Kariya zacisnął dłoń w pięść i wystawił w stronę oczekującego bruneta. – Potężny wietrze, przybądź na moje wezwanie.

Podmuchy wiatru, które nagle zawirowały wokół białowłosego, wzniosły w powietrze kolejne tumany pyłu i suchej ziemi.

- Miałem rację – Kuchiki mruknął przez ramię do zbliżającej się Eiki. – On manipuluje wiatrem.

- Taniec wiatru.

Cztery jednakowe tornada pomknęły w stronę dwojga stojących blisko siebie Shinigami i z impetem w nich uderzyły. Uśmiechnięty Kariya patrzył, jak niewyraźne kształty wirują wysoko w powietrzu i z triumfalnym uśmiechem zaczął oddalać się od zdewastowanego miejsca, gdzie walczyli.

- Hadou, numer 33. Niebieski płomień – zaklęcie zostało wypowiedziane jednocześnie przez dwa głosy, męski i dziewczęcy. Tornado natychmiast zostało zniwelowane, a dwójka ubranych na czarno osób lekko opadła na ziemię, trzymając miecze w uniesionych dłoniach.

- Hadou, numer 4. Biała błyskawica – Byakuya skierował palec wskazujący w stronę przeciwnika i jasne światło na chwilę oślepiło Rei.

W następnym momencie patrzyła, jak dwóch mężczyzn na przemian naciera na siebie i odskakuje, by uniknąć obrażeń. Miecz trzymała w prawej dłoni, zaś lewą miała wyciągniętą przed siebie, gotową do posłużenia się magią demona, ale szybkość walczących działała na jej niekorzyść: nie wiedziała, czy przypadkowo nie zrani swojego sojusznika.

- Senbonzakura to miecz, który po uwolnieniu jest częściowo niewidzialny – powiedział Bounto, patrząc badawczo na przeciwnika. – Ostrza odbijają światło, stając się iluzją tysięcy płatków kwiatów, ale moja lalka jest samym wiatrem, co znaczy, że mam nielimitowany dostęp do czegoś, co ją tworzy. Dzięki temu mogę się mierzyć z twoim mieczem.

- Chyba z naszymi mieczami – powiedziała kpiąco Eiki, stojąc blisko partnera. Lekarstwo zaczęło działać i ból jej nie dokuczał, ale oboje wiedzieli, że to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie. – Tnij, Kaze no Kitai. Moja Zanpakutou nie bez powodu nosi imię Nadzieja Wiatru. Ona też ma z nim trochę wspólnego.

Między wirującymi, jaskrawymi ostrzami Senbonzakury pojawiły się przezroczyste kryształy Kaze no Kitai, na których czasami tylko rozszczepiało się światło odbite od księżyca. Kuchiki nic nie powiedział, słuchając krótkiej przemowy podwładnej Hitsugayi, ale przez cały czas bacznie wpatrywał się w stojącego nieopodal mężczyznę.

- Wasze Zanpakutou czy Kidou nie są w stanie mnie powstrzymać – oznajmił spokojnie Jin, przenosząc spojrzenie swoich czerwonych oczu z pociemniałych, szafirowych tęczówek dziewczyny na stalowe mężczyzny. – W ostatecznym rozrachunku, wy będziecie jedynymi ofiarami dzisiejszej nocy.

Ruszyli na siebie tak szybko i nagle, że Rei nie miała czasu, by zareagować. Miecz bruneta ponownie przyjął kształt długiej katany i zetknął się z osłoniętym wiatrem ramieniem Kariyi. Wybuch reiatsu powalił ją na kolana. Gdy mogła ponownie na nich spojrzeć, dłoń Bounto dotykała szyi Shinigami, zaś Senbonzakura leżała spokojnie na ramieniu przeciwnika. Obaj patrzyli na siebie zdziwieni.

- Podziwiam cię za atak przeciwko Senbonzakurze, gdy jesteś nieuzbrojony – w głosie Byakuyi z trudem można było zauważyć ten podziw, o którym właśnie wspomniał. Triumfalnie spojrzał na nacięcie, które ostrze zostawiło na ciemnej skórze mężczyzny. – Ale z tej odległości mógłbym bez problemu ściąć ci głowę.

- Zanim to się stanie, ty stracisz własną – zaoponował Jin, patrząc na arystokratę bez strachu.

Eiki zaklęła, gdy mężczyźni ponownie zniknęli z jej pola widzenia w shuunpo, za którymi nie mogła nadążyć. Tylko bardzo częste uderzenia Senbonzakury mówiły jej, że obaj walczą w pobliżu. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy zobaczyła plamę krwi rozbryzgującą się w powietrzu. Chwilę później jej oczom ukazał się krwawiący Kuchiki i Kariya, trzymający dłoń zaciśniętą na ostrzu miecza.

- Taniec wiatru!

- Rozprosz się, Senbonzakura!

Dwie komendy zabrzmiały jednocześnie z ruchem brunetki, która trzymając w dłoni rękojeść odpieczętowanej katany skierowała ostre kryształy w stronę Jina. Wokół walczących zaroiło się od pyłu, ziemi i uwolnionych fragmentów Zanpakutou wirujących na porywającym wietrze przywołanym przez Bounto.

- Pokonanie Kuchiki Byakuyi i Eiki Rei jest dziecięcą zabawą – stwierdził, patrząc z uśmiechem wyższości w zmrużone oczy arystokraty.

- Jesteś szalony!

Dziewczyna trzymała rękojeść Kaze no Kitai w lewej ręce, starając się nie obciążać zranionego barku, ale i tak siła żywiołu była ogromna.

- Getsuga Tenshou! – z wdzięcznością przywitała krzyk, po którym w ogromne tornado uderzył błękitny promień pochodzący z Zangetsu. Badawcze spojrzenie ciepłych, karmelowych oczu, tak mocno kontrastujących z zimnym wzrokiem Byakuyi podniosło ją na duchu. Chwilę później śmiertelnik stał obok niej. – Nie powinnaś się forsować.

- A ciebie nie powinno tu w ogóle być – odgryzła się, koncentrując ponownie na walczących. – Ale dobrze, że nie odeszliście.

- Hej, Byakuya – chłopak zawołał patrzącego nań ze zdziwieniem mężczyznę. Oparł sobie miecz na ramieniu i chytrze spojrzał na starszego. – Jak to jest, że zaraz po odmówieniu nam pomocy, walczysz tak zaciekle?

Stali naprzeciw siebie. Trójka Shinigami i Bounto, który chciał ich zniszczyć.

- Kurosaki Ichigo – w głosie Kariyi dominowało niedowierzanie. – Nie sądziłem, że spotkam cię tak szybko.

- Życie – chłopak uśmiechnął się, ale jego spojrzenie zostało poważne, gdy zerknął na rannego zwierzchnika szóstego składu. – Byakuya, wszystko z tobą w porządku?

- Nie jesteś tu potrzebny – chłodna odpowiedz partnera sprawiła, że krew Eiki zawrzała. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. – Jeśli się wtrącisz, uznam cię za wroga.

- Byakuya! – wrzasnęła wściekła brunetka, patrząc na jego wyprostowaną sylwetkę. Tymczasem Jin zaczął wchłaniać w siebie niezliczone ilości duchowych cząsteczek, lecząc się i wzmacniając.

- Społeczeństwo Dusz jest stworzone z tych cząsteczek, które są dla nas pożywieniem i budulcem – wyjaśnił Bounto, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy pomarańczowowłosego. – Dopóki mamy do nich dostęp, jesteśmy niezwyciężeni.

- A zatem oni używają naszego świata do leczenia się? – zapytał cicho Kuchiki, nie oczekując od nikogo odpowiedzi. Kurosaki ustawił Zanpakutou w pozycji bojowej.

Kariyę okrył tuman pyłu, zaś Ichigo złapał miecz w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób. Rei zastanowiła się, czy nie pójść w jego ślady, ale wiedziała, że znieczulenie może przestać działać w każdej chwili.

- Bankai! – z mgły, która na moment się wokół niego pojawiła najpierw wyłonił się całkowicie czarny miecz, potem cała sylwetka chłopca. – Tensa Zangetsu.

Rzucił się na Jina zanim którekolwiek z oficerów Gotei 13 miało okazję zaprotestować. Uderzał w niego z różnych stron, starając się poczynić jak największe szkody, ale na nic się to nie zdało. Oczy Eiki nie nadążały nad nimi, ale dziewczyna widziała, że Byakuya cały czas śledzi uważnie przebieg walki. Zachłysnęła się własnym oddechem, gdy zauważyła, że mężczyzna wypuszcza miecz z rąk. Zanpakutou wsiąknął w ziemię i nagle wyłoniło się z niej mnóstwo ogromnych ostrzy, tworzących korytarz.

- Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Dopiero w momencie, gdy wszystkie miecze rozpraszały się na niezliczoną ilość płatków kwiatów, Kurosaki i Kariya zwrócili uwagę na zdesperowanego Byakuyę. Wielka fala jaskrawych igieł pomknęła w ich kierunku, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Uderzyła z impetem w miejsce, z którego natychmiast odskoczyli dwaj walczący.

- Stoisz mi na drodze – warknął do Ichigo. Rei na moment ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili wszyscy osunęli się na dno ogromnego krateru, powstałego przez uderzenie Bankai. Troje ubranych na czarno Shinigami wpatrywało się uważnie w Bounto, nienoszącego żadnych śladów po stoczonej walce.

Gdy Kurosaki ruszył swoją pełną prędkością, oczy pozostałych zarejestrowały tylko głęboki, nieregularny rów, który pojawił się znikąd między nimi i ich przeciwnikiem. Jego cios, którym uderzył w Jina, zostawił otwarte pole dla Byakuyi, niezwłocznie wykorzystującego okazję do wyprowadzenia ataku Senbonzakurą. Ichigo odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość, gdy drobne ostrza natarły na Kariyę. Jednocześnie usłyszał krzyk Eiki.

- Bakudou, numer 8. Bariera – przed chłopakiem utworzyła się jasna tarcza, która zniwelowała moc uderzenia odprysków Zanpakutou. – Byakuya! Już wystarczy! Czy ty próbujesz zabić swojego sojusznika?

- Siedź cicho, Rei – syknął, skoncentrowany na wrogu mężczyzna. – A tobie chyba powiedziałem, że stoisz mi na drodze, chłopcze.

W następnej chwili wichura zniszczyła osłonę Kidou i pomarańczowowłosy musiał ratować się ucieczką. Oczy brunetki rozszerzyły się, gdy Bounto zniknął sekundę później. Kaze no Kitai podążyła za szybującym w powietrzu Shinigami za późno. Kariya zdążył pojawić się obok niego i mocno uderzyć. Ichigo odkaszlnął krwią. Następnie białowłosy popchnął go na ścianę krateru, w którą wbił się z głośnym hukiem. Pole widzenia ograniczała mu krew, płynąca z rozciętego łuku brwiowego. Rei zaklęła głośno, nie przejmując się tym, czy Kuchiki ją usłyszy. Rozejrzała się, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby dać im jakąkolwiek przewagę, gdy wyczuła lekkie pulsowanie reiatsu, dobiegające spoza terenu walki. Słyszała, że Jin coś mówi do Ichigo, ale zignorowała to, skupiając się wyłącznie na słabej sygnaturze duchowej. Z powodu naporu siły trojga gigantów nie mogła się zorientować, kto znajduje się tak blisko, ale miała nadzieję, że jest to ktoś, kto szybko zakończy tą walkę. Zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna odejść, by przyprowadzić zbłąkaną duszę, ale gdy zobaczyła, że Zangetsu zranił Kariyę, postanowiła zostać i obserwować rozwój wydarzeń. Ułamek sekundy później musiała rzucić kolejne zaklęcie, by uchronić się przed olbrzymią falą uwolnionej Senbonzakury. Zakrwawiony Bounto zaczął absorbować cząsteczki duchowe i uzdrawiać się z ogromną prędkością, gdy na niebie rozbłysło jasnoniebieskie światło. Jednocześnie Eiki rozpoznała, do kogo należy duchowa energia i jej dłoń, trzymająca rękojeść uwolnionej Kaze no Kitai, lekko zadrżała. Ogromna kula świetlna uderzyła w krater, gdzie wcześniej walczyli Ichigo, Byakuya i Jin, którzy natychmiast odskoczyli. Brunetka zasłoniła oczy prawą ręką, lekko sycząc z bólu, jako że znieczulenie powoli przestawało działać, a gdy ponownie spojrzała przed siebie, jej pole widzenia przesłaniał odwrócony do niej plecami srebrnowłosy młodzieniec w długim haori z wyszytym symbolem dziesiątej dywizji.

- Shirou – imię chłopaka wymknęło się z ust dziewczyny i odetchnęła z ulgą. – Co ty tu robisz? Myślałam…

- Cicho, Rei – spokojny głos Hitsugayi dotarł do ogłuszonej hukiem oficer. – Ran'Tao wkroczyła do akcji, a ja cię stąd zabieram.

- Zabierasz? – zdezorientowana Shinigami patrzyła pytająco na swojego dowódcę, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. – A Byakuya? I Kurosaki?

- Poradzą sobie – uciął szybko. – A ty nie. Idziemy.

Rei zapieczętowała Zanpakutou i schowała ją do pochwy, w końcu postanawiając wrócić do swojego oddziału. Za długo z tym zwlekała i zaczynała już mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Zauważyła też, że jej dowódca, chociaż nadal zwraca się do niej dość chłodno, przestał patrzeć na nią z niechęcią w oczach, jak to było, gdy się rozstawali w gniewie. Rzuciła jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie zwierzchnikowi szóstej dywizji i podążyła za Toushirou, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na wyłaniającą się z kłębów dymu kobietę.

Rant bety: Zbetowałam to tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na ładny komentarz od niejakiej Shimari. Senkju weri macz ukłon Jeśli ktoś jeszcze to czyta i czeka na kolejne rozdziały, to polecam stosowanie właśnie tej taktyki, tym bardziej, że stałam się niedawno posiadaczką cudownych skarbów, które powinny odebrać mi jakiekolwiek życie towarzyskie i swoją tajemniczą mocą, sprawić, że cała moja energia zostanie przez nie wyssana. Poznajcie moi drodzy Crania (czaszka) i Karton (giełd z anatomii), być może kiedyś napiszę o nich opowiadanie (chociaż prędzej wytworzę jakieś wybielaczowe zboczone małe stworzonko, zawierające GL!Hitsugayę).


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Siedzieli w trójkę w gabinecie dowódcy w kwaterze głównej dziesiątej dywizji: Toushirou za ogromnym biurkiem, Rangiku na kanapie, zaś Rei na parapecie. Młody kapitan poprosił obie, by razem z nimi wysłuchać raportu trzynastej dywizji.

- Wykryliśmy dziwną aktywność wśród mieszkańców dystryktu Kusajishi – oznajmił, rzucając spojrzenia w stronę obecnych w pomieszczeniu kobiet. Matsumoto zawsze przyciągała wzrok mężczyzn, ale tym razem to głównie Eiki była w centrum uwagi, gdyż gojąca się rana na barku nie mogła znieść lekkiego nacisku hakamy i dziewczyna musiała nosić wyłącznie swój przylegający do ciała kostium odsłaniający ramiona. Mimo kilku godzin spędzonych w szpitalu pod opieką Isane, nadal nie wydobrzała od ataku Quincy.

- Dziwną aktywność? – Hitsugaya podniósł wzrok, do tej pory uważnie studiujący powierzchnię biurka, w poszukiwaniu nieistniejących drobin kurzu.

- Ktoś zebrał wszystkich włóczęgów z okolicy i zmusił ich do wycinki drzew z lasu Kusajishi – wyjaśnił łącznik. Rudowłosa wice-kapitan spojrzała pytająco na swojego zwierzchnika.

- Czy to robota Bounto? – zapytała od okna brunetka, bawiąc się swoimi długimi włosami. Młody mężczyzna ze składu Ukitake musiał być nowym (i chyba nieco nierozgarniętym) nabytkiem, bo zapatrzył się na dziewiątą oficer i dopiero jej ironiczny uśmiech sprawił, że odpowiedział na zadane pytanie.

- Podobno sponsorem jest jedno z nielegalnych kasyn działających w dystrykcie – stwierdził, zmuszając się, by spojrzeć na zniesmaczonego Hitsugayę. Chłopak odnotował sobie w myśli, żeby porozmawiać z dowódcą trzynastego składu o łącznikach i ich zachowaniu w obecności innych wysokich oficerów Gotei 13. _I ładnych dziewczyn_, pomyślał wreszcie, patrząc na obie towarzyszki.

- Sądzisz, że ktoś zza kulis pociąga za wszystkie sznurki? – zapytał, spoglądając znacząco na kobiety.

- Posiadam informacje, które jednoznacznie na to wskazują, kapitanie.

- Co robimy? – zapytała Matsumoto, wpatrując się w młodzieńca. Światło padające zza ogromnego krzesła, na którym siedział, tańczyło na jego jasnych włosach.

- Znaleźliśmy ważny ślad – powiedział zamyślony, podnosząc się i opierając dłonie na blacie biurka. – Taki, który musi zostać sprawdzony.

- Kogo zamierzasz wysłać? – zapytała Eiki, zeskakując sprawnie z parapetu. W nocy, którą spędził razem z nią w sali zabiegowej, gdzie porucznik Kotetsu próbowała przywrócić ją do stanu używalności, wyjaśnili sobie sprawę dotyczącą Nemu i Shirou streścił przyjaciółce historię poszukiwań Ran'Tao. Brunetka skrzywiła się gorzko, gdy chłopak opowiedział jej o staraniach Kyouraku, by on przestał się gniewać. – Kogoś z naszej dywizji, czy z innej?

- Cóż… – uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Na razie mam zamiar zobaczyć się z Abaraim.

- Z Renjim? – zapytały obie, posyłając sobie zdziwione spojrzenia.

- Abarai miał najbliższy kontakt z Bounto spośród osób, które zostały wysłane na Ziemię – stwierdził spokojnie, ale w jego wzroku kobiety zauważyły nową nadzieję. – Liczę, że coś z tego kontaktu wyniósł. Matsumoto, zostań w kwaterze głównej i odbieraj raporty. Rei, idziesz ze mną.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się i podążyła za swoim dowódcą, zastanawiając się, co się stało z Byakuyą, Kariyą, Kurosakim i Ran'Tao.

Księżyc lśnił wysoko na niebie, gdy Eiki spotkała się z Renjim i Toushirou w gęstym lesie otaczającym dystrykt Kusajishi w Rukongai. Otrzymała zadanie odnalezienia jakichkolwiek anomalii, podczas gdy jej dowódca zamierzał przesłuchać porucznika szóstego składu pod kątem jego doświadczeń w walce z wrogiem. Zeskoczyła z wysokiego drzewa, ledwo widoczna w ciemności panującej w lesie.

- Znalazłam ich – wydyszała, przerywając mężczyznom rozmowę. – Wygląda na to, że Bounto i ich sojusznicy zbierają się głęboko w lesie.

- Informacje, które przekazała nam Matsumoto wskazują na to, że zebrali dość sporo dusz, które zamierzają podążyć za nimi – westchnął zaniepokojony młodzieniec, patrząc uważnie na swoją podwładną.

- W rezultacie dzielnica wygląda na opuszczoną – dodał Renji, mrużąc oczy.

- Co robimy? – zapytała brunetka, zerkając na towarzyszy.

- Skoro już tu jesteśmy, nie zaszkodzi przyjrzeć się z bliska sytuacji – zadecydował Hitsugaya, otrzepując haori. – Musimy pamiętać, że mieszkańcy Rukongai też są obywatelami Społeczeństwa Dusz, nieważne jak nierozważnie działają. Nie wolno nam narażać ich na dodatkowe niebezpieczeństwo.

Rei doskonale wiedziała, że słowa zwierzchnika są prawdziwe. Z drugiej strony, w duszy drżała z niepokoju, gdyż nie wiedziała, czy będzie potrafiła się powstrzymać przed zranieniem mieszkańców Kusajishi. _Czemu, do jasnej cholery, Bounto musieli trafić do tej przeklętej dzielnicy? Obiecałam nigdy nie wrócić do Kusajishi, ale nie mogę zignorować rozkazu Shirou_, myślała, mocno zaciskając pięści. Głęboko zamyślona nie zauważyła badawczego spojrzenia, które rzucił jej chłopak. Z otępienia wyrwały ją słowa Renjiego, których nie dosłyszała i zobaczyła, że czerwonowłosy przypina pochwę z mieczem do pasa zawiązanego wokół hakamy. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Renji, czy z twoim Zanpakutou wszystko w porządku? – zapytała zmartwiona, pamiętając, jak ciężką potyczkę z Ugakim stoczył zaledwie dwa dni temu. Widząc pytające spojrzenie mężczyzny, wyjaśniła, czemu pyta. – Na Ziemi skorzystałeś z Higa Zekkou… Czy Zabimaru już wydobrzał po tym ataku?

- Nie martw się. Do walki ze zwykłymi duszyczkami nie potrzebuję uwalniać Shikai.

- A co zrobisz, jeśli pojawią się Bounto? – zapytał srebrnowłosy, wpatrując się w pewnego siebie, uśmiechniętego Abaraia, który zbladł po usłyszeniu pytania. Toushirou westchnął. – Najwyżej odegrasz rolę posłańca i zawiadomisz Seireitei o niebezpieczeństwie.

- Jesteś wredny, kapitanie Hitsugaya – wymamrotał pod nosem, patrząc na poruszającego się spokojnym krokiem chłopaka.

- Idziemy – młodzieniec zerknął na dwójkę stojących za nim oficerów i popędził ich.

Pobiegli przez las, kierując się ku znienawidzonej przez Rei dzielnicy. Czując niemal niedostrzegalną energię, należącą do pospolitych dusz, dziewczyna wysunęła się przed swojego zwierzchnika i zaatakowała dwóch mężczyzn tylko przy pomocy dłoni. Zgodnie z rozkazem, nie zamierzała sięgać po broń. Wszyscy się zatrzymali.

- Czujesz to? – zapytała, patrząc na przyjaciela. – Shinigami.

- Prawdopodobnie Ichinose – dodał Renji, uderzając trzeciego napastnika, który próbował zajść grupkę od tyłu.

- Rei, Abarai, zajmijcie się nimi – krzyknął Hitsugaya, już biegnąc w stronę, z której dobiegało pulsujące reiatsu. – Później do mnie dołączcie.

- Tak jest! – odkrzyknęli, wdając się w walkę z napływającymi falami atakujących.

Eiki sięgnęła do swoich kostek i w jej dłoniach błyskawicznie znalazły się dwa sztylety. Starała się robić tak wiele uników, jak się dało, atakując napastników uderzeniami rękojeści noży w ich odsłonięte karki, co skutkowało natychmiastową utratą przytomności. Poruszając się po polanie lekkim, niemal tanecznym krokiem, zastygła z przerażenia, gdy usłyszała krzyk.

- Eiki-shukun!

Wszyscy zamarli. Zdziwiony Renji przyglądał się, jak wszyscy napastnicy z lękiem podchodzą do dziewczyny, która natychmiast się wyprostowała z godnością. W jej pozie pojawiło się lekceważenie, ale mężczyzna, znając i przyjaźniąc się z nią od kilku dobrych lat, bez trudu zauważył, że przerażenie w jej oczach powoli zmienia się we wściekłość.

- Kikou – wypowiedziała imię młodego mężczyzny, który zadrżał pod jej lodowato zimnym spojrzeniem. Kilku starało się możliwie niepostrzeżenie wycofać, ale na krótkie skinięcie dziewczyny, Renji zatrzymał ich w miejscu. – Wiesz, że teraz, gdy mnie tu zobaczyłeś, nie mogę ci pozwolić wrócić?

- Ale… Shukun… – zaprotestował, patrząc jej błagalnie w oczy.

- Sprawa przedstawia się jeszcze gorzej – dodała, rzucając przepraszające spojrzenie wice-kapitanowi szóstego składu. – Ponieważ mnie widzieliście, musicie zginąć.

- Rei… – Renji ostrzegawczo podniósł głos, ale brunetka już przyspieszyła do shuunpo i kilku upadło pod uderzeniami jej sztyletów. Teraz celowała w serca. – Cholera jasna.

Mężczyzna dorównał jej w prędkości i chwycił jej nadgarstek, ale zrobił to trochę za późno: brunetka zdążyła zabić ośmiu napastników. Pozostali rozbiegli się w panice, zostawiając za sobą wściekłą Shinigami i zmasakrowanych ziomków.

- O co w tym chodziło? – zapytał poważnie, trzymając ją w silnym uścisku. – Ten chłopak nazwał cię „shukun", mistrzyni. Kim on jest? I kim ty, do diabła, jesteś?

- Puść mnie, Renji – odpowiedziała groźnie. – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, więc natychmiast mnie puść.

- Odpowiesz mi, albo…

- Hadou, numer 4. Biała błyskawica – Abarai nabrał się na tą samą sztuczkę, na którą zazwyczaj nacinał się Ikkaku. Zaklęcie poraziło go i patrząc zdziwionym wzrokiem na towarzyszkę, przygarbioną i zrezygnowaną, postanowił o nic więcej nie pytać. Po chwili spojrzała na niego. – Kiedyś ich uczyłam walki krótką bronią, uczyłam ich zabijać. Teraz, ponieważ pozwoliliśmy im uciec, mój dawny trener dowie się, że nie tylko jestem w Rukongai, ale też tego, że pracuję z Shinigami.

- Czego się boisz?

- Nie boję się – wyszeptała. – Po prostu nie chcę go zabić, gdybym przez przypadek miała się z nim spotkać.

Czerwonowłosy zrozumiał, że nie wiedział wszystkiego, co powinien o niej wiedzieć, jako przyjaciel. Westchnął, postanawiając zostawić cały ten bałagan na barkach Hitsugayi. Miał świadomość, że nie postępuje fair wobec dowódcy dziesiątego składu, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak inaczej sobie z tym poradzić.

- Chodźmy – zaproponował. – Musimy pomóc twojemu zwierzchnikowi.

Skinęła głową i skierowała się w stronę, gdzie kilkanaście minut wcześniej zniknął Toushirou. Od jakiegoś czasu czuli narastające reiatsu i powoli strach zaczął ogarniać serce młodej oficer.

Hitsugaya nie czuł żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, zostawiając dwoje utalentowanych oficerów sam na sam z zagrożeniem. Mając w pamięci plany Rukongai, wiedział, że za moment wybiegnie na większą polanę na obrzeżach Kusajishi. Przeskakując ostatnie zwalone drzewa, uśmiechnął się lekko, krzyżując spojrzenie z nieznajomym Shinigami, który trzymał dłoń na rękojeści Zanpakutou.

- Znalazłem cię! – po chwili chłopak zmarszczył brwi, lustrując stojącego nieruchomo mężczyznę. – Kim, do diabła, jesteś?

- Ichinose Maki.

- To ty jesteś Shinigami, który udzielił pomocy Bounto – Toushirou bardziej stwierdził fakt, niż spytał, ale oczekiwał odpowiedzi od stojącego naprzeciw wroga.

- Nie jestem Shinigami – stoicki spokój Ichinose zaczynał powoli działać srebrnowłosemu na nerwy. – Podążam za wielkim panem Kariyą.

Shirou zerknął na boki, zauważając nagle, że są sami. Wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, koncentrując się na postaci uzbrojonego mężczyzny, ale teraz zaczął uważniej studiować otoczenie i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że nikogo poza nimi nie ma w pobliżu.

- Gdzie są pozostali Bounto? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie muszę ci odpowiadać – Ichinose jednym, płynnym ruchem ręki wyciągnął z pochwy miecz. Ostrze zalśniło w blasku księżyca.

- W takim razie muszę sobie wziąć tą odpowiedź siłą – warknął dowódca dziesiątego składu, trzymając Zanpakutou w jednej dłoni i przygotowując się do walki. – Atakuj!

Brunet natychmiast ruszył w stronę młodego kapitana. Dwa miecze zderzyły się w głuchej ciszy panującej w dystrykcie Kusajishi. Oczy Toushirou zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

- Czemu walczysz dla Bounto, gdy jesteś tak uzdolniony? – zapytał, z trudem parując cios. Ostatnie uderzenie poczuł w całym ciele i przeklął pod nosem swój niski wzrost. Przypomniały mu się słowa, które niedawno wypowiedział do Rei, każąc jej popracować nad siłą fizyczną. _Mi samemu przydałby się trening wysiłkowy_, pomyślał gorzko.

- Dostrzegłem sprawiedliwość w dążeniach mistrza Kariyi – odpowiedział Maki, skupiając się na znalezieniu słabego punktu oficera Gotei 13. – W Społeczeństwie Dusz nie istnieje żadna sprawiedliwość. Dlatego Kariya-sama je oczyści.

- Ty draniu – wysyczał Shirou. W tym samym momencie wyraz twarzy mężczyzny zmienił się i odskoczył kilka metrów od nastawionego bojowo młodzieńca. Chłopak lekko odwrócił głowę, wyczuwając, że z jednej strony zbliżają się do niego Kurosaki i Quincy, zaś z drugiej samotna Rei. _Gdzie jest Abarai?_ – Kurosaki Ichigo?

- To ty, Toushirou? – zapytał pomarańczowowłosy, zaś nadchodząca brunetka parsknęła śmiechem. Miała świadomość, jak jej zwierzchnik nie lubi, gdy ktoś zwraca się do niego po imieniu, a do niej przez długi czas się przyzwyczajał.

- Dla ciebie, kapitan Hitsugaya – warknął, wiedząc, z czego śmieje się jego podwładna. Ona sama bardzo dawno nie usłyszała tych słów.

- Co się dzieje w tym lesie? – zapytał śmiertelnik, patrząc na dwoje Shinigami z dziesiątego składu i stojącego daleko w tyle intruza. Chwilę później przy stojących pojawił się Renji.

- Abarai, Rei, czemu przyszliście oddzielnie?

- Zatoczyliśmy dwa półkola wokół tej polany i usunęliśmy zagrożenie – odpowiedziała całkowicie zgodnie z prawdą brunetka. – Buntowników było naprawdę niewielu, co mi się bardzo nie podoba.

Zastępca Byakuyi też chciał coś wtrącić, gdy od strony lasu dobiegł ich paniczny krzyk. Eiki skrzywiła się, gdyż natychmiast rozpoznała ten jasny, dziewczęcy głos.

- Zatrzymaj się, zatrzymaj! – widok, który przedstawiała sobą Inoue był naprawdę komiczny: dziewczyna jechała na knurze, zaś za nią siedział spokojny Sado, trzymający wodze. Zwierzę wyhamowało tuż przed zaskoczonymi Shinigami i Ishidą. Orihime odważyła się otworzyć oczy i uśmiechnęła się, zdziwiona. – Kurosaki-kun?

- Co wy tu robicie? – zapytał, potrząsając głową, by pozbyć się z pamięci widoku podskakującej na grzbiecie świni przyjaciółki.

- Ganju-kun właśnie w tym momencie… – przerwał jej głośny huk dobiegający od strony lasu, gdzie potomek klanu Shiba wraz z przyjaciółmi postanowił pomóc przybyszom z Seireitei i zabrał się za pogrom buntowników. – Przyjechaliśmy tu razem, żeby rozprawić się z ludźmi, którzy zebrali się w lesie, ale okazuje się, że tutaj prawie nikogo nie ma.

- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – Shirou rzucił w powietrze pytanie, na które nikt nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi. Nagle oczy Yasutory rozszerzyły się.

- Co się stało, Chad? – Ichigo jako pierwszy zareagował na tą drobną zmianę.

- Jeden z Bounto jest w stanie manipulować wymiarami, jak Nova – oznajmił.

- Ten starzec, z którym walczyła Rangiku-san – kawałki układanki nagle trafiły na swoje miejsce i młoda oficer zaklęła pod nosem. Jej kapitan zgromił ją spojrzeniem.

- Spóźniliście się – zza stojącej grupki zabrzmiał głos Ichinose. Odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na stojącego spokojnie byłego Shinigami. – Kariya-sama i jego armia są już w drodze do Seireitei, a ja nie pozwolę wam za nim podążyć.

- Ty nam nie pozwolisz? – zapytał Hitsugaya, za którym zgromadził się spory, bardzo silny oddział. – Ja możesz być tak pewny siebie, skoro stoisz naprzeciw tak wielu wojowników? Rei, zostań ze mną. Mogę potrzebować wsparcia. Kurosaki… Zbierz pozostałych i ruszajcie za Kariyą.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya… – zaprotestował słabo Abarai, zerkając na dwóch wpatrujących się w siebie złowieszczo Shinigami.

- Nie sądzę, że Seireitei łatwo się podda, ale Bounto stali się dużo silniejsi odkąd tu przybyli – stwierdził chłopak, całkowicie ignorując Renjiego. Zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywał się w dal, w stronę miasta, czego jego wzrok nie mógł dosięgnąć.

- Rozumiem – Kurosaki spojrzał poważnie na czerwonowłosego przyjaciela i skinął głową. – Idziemy.

- Powiedziałem, że nie pozwolę nikomu przejść – Ryoka machnął zamaszyście swoją kataną, stojąc na drodze ekipie, która miała ostrzec Gotei 13. Zanpakutou rozbłysnął wewnętrznym światłem i mężczyzna zatoczył nim okrąg. – Świeć jasno, Nijigasumi.

Zebranych na polanie oślepiło jasne światło pochodzące z ostrza. _Daliśmy mu okazję uwolnić Shikai_, pomyślała z przerażeniem Rei. Domyślała się tylko, jak silny może być ten intruz, skoro Shirou nie odesłał jej razem z pozostałymi do Seireitei. Tymczasem wspomniany młodzieniec prychnął pod nosem i rzucił się na przeciwnika, który rozpłynął się na ich oczach jak fatamorgana.

- Co się dzieje? – mruknął pod nosem, tracąc pozostałych z pola widzenia. Wszystko zrobiło się oślepiająco jasne i chłopak stracił poczucie dystansu. – To jest…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy zauważył cień i instynktownie ruszył na niego, tylko, by skrzyżować Hyorinmaru z Zabimaru.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya!

- Abarai? – w głosie srebrnowłosego słychać było niepomierne zdziwienie. – Co ty tu robisz?

- To moja kwestia – odpowiedział, odsuwając Zanpakutou. On również sprawiał wrażenie zdezorientowanego. – Kiedy myślałem, że zaraz uderzę w Ichinose, pojawiłeś się ty, kapitanie.

- Coś ty powiedział? – oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się niebezpiecznie. Rozejrzał się po rozjaśnionej przestrzeni i wrzasnął, ile sił w płucach. – Nie ruszajcie się! Jest możliwe, że zaczniemy się nawzajem atakować.

Nagle obok nich pojawiła się dysząca od biegu Rei, która natychmiast przywołała swój Zanpakutou do zapieczętowanej formy i oparła się na nim, uspokajając swój oddech.

- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał jej przełożony, patrząc na nią. – Jak nas znalazłaś?

- To nie ja – odpowiedziała. – To Kaze no Kitai was znalazła. Ja szłam za nią. Co się tutaj dzieje? To jest moc Zanpakutou Ichinose?

- Masz rację, dziewczynko – Shirou parsknął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył wściekłość w oczach przyjaciółki. – Mój Nijigasumi jest Zanpakutou opartym na świetle, które bierze we władanie otoczenie, na które pada. Efektem jest powstanie zupełnie nowego wymiaru, w którym się znajdujecie.

- Jeśli my go nie znajdziemy, on nas wykończy – stwierdził Renji, stojąc plecami do dwojga pozostałych Shinigami. Wszyscy uważnie się rozglądali.

- Tutaj umrzecie – oznajmił bezcielesny głos intruza.

- Uważajcie na siebie! – wrzasnął Hitsugaya, czując dreszcze przemykające po jego wyprostowanym do granic możliwości kręgosłupie.

Nagły wybuch reiatsu powalił na kolana nawet Kurosakiego i Toushirou. Jasny wybuch światła na moment wszystkich oślepił, zaś miecz, który miał zadać śmiertelny cios Sado został zablokowany przez bezimienny Zanpakutou. Iluzja Ichinose natychmiast się rozproszyła. Z ust trojga oficerów Gotei 13 wyrwały się westchnienia ulgi. Nad wrogiem górował uśmiechnięty gorzko dowódca jedenastego składu, Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Kopę lat, Ichinose – jego głęboki głos poniósł się echem po lesie. Jednym ciosem katany odepchnął mężczyznę i popatrzył zamyślonym wzrokiem na grupkę najmłodszego kapitana. Zza jego pleców wyłoniła się udekorowana różowymi włosami głowa jego pociesznej porucznik, Yachiru.

- Znaleźliśmy Ichiego – powiedziała roześmiana. Tymczasem po pobieżnej ocenie stanu zebranych jej zwierzchnik zwrócił się do pomarańczowowłosego chłopca.

- Ichigo, skoro już wpadłeś z wizytą, to zajrzyj do kwatery głównej jedenastej dywizji, przywitać się z chłopakami – zaproponował głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Może innym razem – odpowiedział grobowym tonem, nie patrząc na zwijającą się ze śmiechu Eiki. Tymczasem Shirou zignorował podwładną i zwrócił się prosto do przybysza.

- Zaraki…

- Widzę, że dzieją się tu interesujące rzeczy – Kenpachi przerwał mu, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że sama jego obecność, choć na początku pożądana, teraz doprowadzała srebrnowłosego do szału.

- Kapitanie Zaraki, Bounto kierują się w stronę Seireitei – zaczął Renji, przypominając sobie czas, kiedy był jednym z podwładnych mężczyzny. Tymczasem oczy Eiki i Ishidy zwrócone były na klęczącego na ziemi Ichinose, który nadal nie mógł się pozbierać po ataku czystego reiatsu Kenpachiego. – Te intruz do tej pory stał nam na drodze…

- Zaraki Kenpachi – odezwał się z klęczek, starając się uspokoić oddech.

- Ichinose. Słyszałem, że przyłączyłeś się do Bounto – stwierdził takim tonem, jakby mówił o pięknej pogodzie Rukongai. – Podobno masz powstrzymać tych tutaj… Jeśli nadal chcesz to zrobić, ja się nie wtrącę.

- Zaraki, ty draniu… – zaczął Toushirou, ale stanowczy uścisk ręki Rei, który poczuł na swoim ramieniu powstrzymał go. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale nic nie powiedziała. Wpatrywała się tylko wyczekująco w mężczyznę.

- Ale jeśli zostaniesz tutaj… – Kenpachi sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie usłyszał słów nastolatka. – Wtedy wyświadczę ci przysługę i będę z tobą walczył.

Oczy wszystkich zebranych rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumieli, że są świadkami bardzo zadawnionego sporu. Tymczasem Ichinose szybko podjął decyzję i wycelował miecz w swojego starego dowódcę. Rei i Shirou szybko wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Jeśli zwierzchnikowi jedenastego oddziału udałoby się odwrócić uwagę młodzieńca, oni mieliby szansę przedostać się do Seireitei. Chłopak skinął głową i przebiegł między pozostałymi zebranymi. Eiki natychmiast podążyła za swoim przełożonym.

- Idziemy – krzyknął i razem ze swoją przyjaciółką przyspieszył do shuunpo.

Dopiero nad ranem dotarli do muru otaczającego Seireitei. Zachodnia brama była zamknięta na cztery spusty i nikt z Shinigami nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Hitsugaya zaklął pod nosem i skierował się do Inoue, Kurosakiego i Ishidy, którzy stali przy rannym Jidanbou.

- Jest tak, jak myślałem – odezwał się zrezygnowany Renji, patrząc na pozostałych. – Ponowne otwarcie bram zajmie trochę czasu.

- Więc nie ma innej opcji – zadecydował Ichigo. – Jidanbou! Wybacz, że o to proszę, gdy jesteś ranny, ale czy mógłbyś podnieść dla nas bramę?

- Jasne – odpowiedział olbrzym, uśmiechając się głównie do Orihime. – Dajcie mi moment.

Chwilę później stali już na terenie miasta, patrząc ja olbrzymie wrota opadają na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Inoue jako jedyna została na terenie Rukongai, by pomóc ich wybawcy i pozostałym, którzy potrzebowaliby jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Zamiast niej, do grupy natychmiast dołączyła Matsumoto, która wyczuwszy reiatsu swojego dowódcy pospieszyła mu na spotkanie. Twarze obojga Shinigami z dziesiątej drużyny rozjaśnił uśmiech, gdy zobaczyli pojawiającą się znienacka rudowłosą wice-kapitan.

- Rozdzielamy się – zadecydował, patrząc na swój mały oddział, nad którym niespodziewanie objął dowodzenie. – Znalezienie i wyeliminowanie Bounto jest naszym priorytetem.

- Tak jest – odpowiedzieli równocześnie Ichigo, Ishida, Sado i Renji, odwracając się w przeciwne strony i szybko oddalając od Hitsugayi i jego dwóch podwładnych.

- Te same rozkazy dotyczą nas – chłopak spojrzał na Rangiku i Rei. Kobiety skinęły z powagą głowami, gdy ich uwagę przykuł czarny motyl siadający na wyciągniętej dłoni starszej z nich. Oczy pozostałej dwójki zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

- Wiadomość dla oficerów Gotei 13 – zaczęła referować. – Zgodnie z procedurami właściwymi dla dziewiątego stopnia zagrożenia wszyscy kapitanowie mają wspomóc swoją siłą obronę Seireitei. Za moment rozpocznie się awaryjne spotkanie dowódców.

Toushirou na moment się zamyślił. Wezwanie nadeszło w najgorszym czasie, ale nie mógł zignorować bezpośredniego rozkazu generała. Pokiwał głową z rezygnacją.

- Obowiązują was rozkazy – oznajmił, nie patrząc na nie. – Znaleźć i wyeliminować Bounto.

- Tak jest – obie zasalutowały swojemu zwierzchnikowi i zniknęły w shuunpo. Chwilę później w ich ślady poszedł on sam, kierując się ku kwaterze głównej pierwszego składu.

Kilka minut później stał w szeregu naprzeciw starego Yamamoto, wpatrując się w jego zmartwioną twarz naznaczoną zmarszczkami i bliznami. Mężczyzna spojrzał pobieżnie na zgromadzonych przed nim Shinigami i zazgrzytał zębami.

- Gdzie jest kapitan trzynastego składu, Ukitake Juushirou? – zapytał skrzekliwie.

- Śpi – odpowiedział bezczelnie Kyouraku. Toushirou musiał powstrzymać nieprzepartą ochotę, by parsknąć śmiechem. – Wydaje mi się, że nie czuł się zbyt dobrze.

- Rozumiem – Genryuusai nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na ton wypowiedzi jednego ze swoich ulubionych uczniów. Powodem jego zmartwienia był głównie ubytek w szeregach kapitanów. Bez zdrajców i niedysponowanego Ukitake w czynnej służbie było zaledwie dziewięciu dowódców, co jeszcze należało pomniejszyć o Unohanę i jego samego. – Kapitan Soifon, jaki jest status straży?

- Wszyscy zajęli już wyznaczone pozycje – zameldowała, patrząc twardo przed siebie.

- Bardzo dobrze – uznał, lekko się odprężając. – Cieszę się, że Seireitei jest zdolne do tak szybkiej odpowiedzi.

- A ja jestem ciekawy czegoś innego – dodał Kurotsuchi, spoglądając spod oka na niskiego chłopca, który stał po jego prawej. – W czasie, gdy straże spisały się idealnie, co robił kapitan dziesiątego składu i jego dywizja? Słyszałem, że jego zadaniem było wyeliminowanie Ryoka, ale zamiast tego dopuścił do inwazji na miasto. Zastanawiam się, jak potrafisz bez problemu pokazać swoją twarz przed generałem…

- Nie mam zamiaru znajdować żadnych wymówek – wymamrotał, patrząc z wściekłością na dyrektora departamentu technologicznego. – Rzeczywiście, jestem odpowiedzialny za to wszystko.

- Nie przejmuj się, Hitsugaya-kun – pocieszył go stojący po jego drugiej stronie Shunsui. – Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Teraz musimy się skupić na kolejnym posunięciu.

- Kapitanie Kuchiki, słyszałem, że już się zmierzyłeś z Kariyą – stwierdził nagle Komamura, patrząc na arystokratę. – Podobno to właśnie on przewodzi Bounto. Nalegałbym na przekazanie nam wszystkich informacji o wrogu.

- Ten mężczyzna potrafi kontrolować wiatr – odpowiedział bez najmniejszego wahania. – Wykorzystuje również duchowe cząsteczki do uzdrawiania się.

- Kim ty jesteś, żeby zmieniać temat? – wrzasnął Mayuri, patrząc na Sajina i Byakuyę. Wskazał palcem na zgarbionego srebrnowłosego młodzieńca. – Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zdecydować o winie kapitana dziesiątego składu.

- A mi się wydaje, że ta sprawa już została zamknięta – odpowiedział Kyouraku, patrząc ponad głową Shirou. – Możliwe, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o czymś innym. Na przykład o urządzeniu, które otrzymał Quincy… Bounto mogli tu przybyć tylko dlatego, że ktoś z departamentu technologicznego przekazał mu tą bransoletę. A przynajmniej tak słyszałem. Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, co?

W oczach Hitsugayi pojawiły się iskry wściekłości, ale poczucie winy, które wybuchło ze zdwojoną siłą szybko je przepędziło. Słysząc kolejne słowa, przerzucane jak piłeczka między dwoma przeciwnikami, chłopak westchnął, zaś Yamamoto uderzył w podłogę drewnianą laską.

- Nie ma czasu, żeby się kłócić – warknął. – Macie natychmiast wyruszyć. Wszyscy oficerowie Gotei 13 mają rozproszyć się po całym mieście i nawiązać walkę z wrogiem. Waszym zadaniem jest zabicie Ryoka. Potrzebujemy miażdżącego zwycięstwa, dlatego każdy skład ma prawo działać indywidualnie. Jeśli chodzi o porażkę kapitana Hitsugayi, w rezultacie traci on dowodzenie nad misją.

Oczy Toushirou rozszerzyły się w szoku. Całkowicie rozumiał podstawy tej decyzji, ale oznajmienie mu tego w obecności pozostałych dowódców i bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia lekko wytrąciło go z równowagi.

- Raporty mają być składane regularnie i dostarczane bezpośrednio do kwatery głównej pierwszej dywizji. To wszystko.

Zwierzchnicy dywizji zasalutowali i w tempie shuunpo zniknęli z sali obrad.

Rei biegła przez ulice Seireitei, oglądając się na boki. Najbardziej ją przerażało to, że Shinigami zwracali się przeciwko sobie, kontrolowani przez lalkę jednego z Bounto. Ona sama musiała kilka razy w biegu unieszkodliwić kilku natarczywych członków siódmej i drugiej dywizji. Zatrzymała się dopiero, gdy zauważyła, że w niebezpieczeństwie jest Nanao.

- Hadou, numer 33 – krzyknęła, kierując otwartą dłoń w stronę dwóch Shinigami, pochylających się nad leżącą porucznik ósmej dywizji. – Błękitny promień!

Pocisk energetyczny odrzucił obu od kulącej się kobiety. Eiki natychmiast znalazła się przy niej, podniosła podwładną swojego mentora i w kilku krokach shuunpo znalazła się daleko od niebezpiecznego miejsca.

- Dlaczego dałaś się tak zajść, Nanao-san?

- Kapitan Kyouraku wysłał mnie z misją – wyjąkała, próbując odzyskać oddech. – Ale w jej trakcie trafiłam na tych dwoje i nie potrafiłam ich zranić.

- Jaką misję dostałaś od Shunsui? – długowłosa brunetka zignorowała narzekania zastępczyni Kyouraku.

- Miałam znaleźć w departamencie technologicznym informacje o czymś, co kapitan nazwał Joukaishou – odpowiedziała, nadal zdezorientowana.

- Joukaishou? Co to takiego?

- Nie wiem, ale wierzę, że kapitan coś znalazł – nagle w głosie Ise dziewczyna usłyszała pewność, która również i ją zmotywowała. Jednocześnie na jej ręce usiadł motyl o czarnych skrzydłach i przekazał najnowsze wiadomości.

- Komamura, Soifon, Kurotsuchi i Hisagi nawiązali walkę z Bounto – oznajmiła. – A my teraz udamy się do kwatery głównej dwunastej dywizji, by dokończyć zadanie.


	8. Chapter 8

Oto rozdział ósmy, w końcu. Powoli zbliżamy się do końca drugiego aktu Alternatywy. Potem nastąpią dwa one-shoty, a następnie najdłuższa część całej serii: Arrancar Saga.  
Mam w planach również napisanie dwóch ładnych historii, jakichś side story, których bohaterami będą właśnie Toushirou i Rei… To jednak jest uzależnione od ilości wolnego czasu, co z kolei jest zależne od tego, ile kierunków będę studiować.  
Bez dalszego narzekania i snucia planów, miłego czytania ^^

Rozdział 8

Toushirou i Rangiku przez cały dzień błąkali się po ulicach Seireitei, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak aktywności Bounto. Wyczuwali odległe wybuchy reiatsu poszczególnych kapitanów, raz nawet Kurosakiego, ale byli zbyt daleko, żeby zareagować na czas. Raporty, które do nich docierały mówiły o sukcesie Soifon i Kurotsuchiego, zaś motyl od Rei przekazał im wiadomość, że być może Kyouraku wpadł na pewien pomysł i ona ma zamiar to sprawdzić. Dopiero wieczorem, gdy miasto powoli rozświetlało się latarniami, trafili na ślad poszukiwanych.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya – zaczął jeden z oficerów, którzy przynieśli nowe informacje. – Podobno w tamtych okolicach słyszano huk i krzyki.

Chłopak zacisnął zęby ze złości. Raport odnosił się do miejsca oddalonego tylko o kilka przecznic od departamentu technologicznego, do którego miała kierować się Eiki.

- Matsumoto, musimy go znaleźć – biegnąc, odwrócił się do podążającej za nim porucznik.

Wybiegając zza kolejnego rogu natknęli się na kilku leżących Shinigami z dziesiątej dywizji. Oczy Toushirou zwęziły się z wściekłości. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak jego towarzyszka wzywa oddział medyczny Unohany i podjął decyzję.

- Wróg jest bardzo blisko – oznajmił zebranym. – Musimy go wyeliminować. Sądząc po stylu walki, mamy do czynienia z Bounto, przeciwko któremu na Ziemi walczyli Kira i Rei. Musimy założyć, że jest bardzo potężny.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya! Rangiku-san – tuż przy nich pojawił się zdyszany Renji.

- Abarai, co ty tu robisz? – zapytał zdziwiony srebrnowłosy, patrząc na Clauda, uwieszonego ramienia porucznika szóstego składu.

- Podążałem za reiatsu Bounto – wyjaśnił, podchodząc bliżej. Jednocześnie wskazał na różową zabawkę. – Dzięki sensorom Bounto w tej zmodyfikowanej duszy, oczywiście.

- Abarai, mogę to na moment pożyczyć? – w oczach Toushirou, obok wściekłości, pojawiła się też nadzieja.

- Kapitanie, masz zamiar to nosić? – Rangiku wyobraziła sobie nagle sylwetkę swojego zwierzchnika z przewieszoną przez ramię maskotką, co wywołało u niej niepohamowany atak wesołości. – Całkiem niezła kombinacja.

- Nie, Matsumoto – w głosie chłopaka zabrzmiała irytacja. – Ty będziesz to niosła.

- A co ja mam zrobić? – zapytał czerwonowłosy, wpatrując się w dwoje najwyższych oficerów dziesiątej dywizji.

- Chciałbym, żebyś zajął się rannymi.

- Znowu nie będę walczył?

- Nie martw się, Renji – kobieta wzięła od przyjaciela Clauda. – Przyjdzie twój czas.

W następnej chwili jej i srebrnowłosego młodzieńca nie było już w zasięgu wzroku wice-kapitana szóstego składu. Pojawili się na dachu budynku oddalonego o kilka następnych przecznic od kwatery głównej dwunastej drużyny.

- Co robimy?

- Otoczymy go – chłopak miał już gotowy plan. – Nie wiem, jak daleko posunęli się w infiltracji Społeczeństwa Dusz, ale przynajmniej znamy lokalizację jednego z nich. Wezwij cały oddział z wyjątkiem Rei. Ona ma własne zadanie.

- Zrozumiałam – zasalutowała i za jej plecami pojawiło się kilka motyli Piekła. – Wzywam wszystkie zespoły dziesiątego składu. Ścigany Bounto znajduje się obecnie w drugim dystrykcie na północy Seireitei. Kieruje się na południe. Zespoły pierwszy i drugi mają zajść go od strony wschodniej. Zespoły trzeci i czwarty mają zablokować wszystkie drogi, którymi może się poruszać. Pozostałe zespoły mają jak najszybciej przybyć do oznaczonej strefy. Rozpocząć procedury pojmania.

- Kapitanie… – cichy głos Clauda przerwał rozkazy Matsumoto. – Reiatsu Bounto znacząco osłabło.

- Co?

- Dochodziło stamtąd – ręka pluszaka wskazała siódmy dystrykt. – Jest bardzo słabe i zaczęło się poruszać.

- Matsumoto, idziemy.

Ponownie zniknęli, poruszając się szybkim shuunpo. Wyhamowali ostro przed leżącymi na ziemi Shinigami z drugiego zespołu. Kucnęli, sprawdzając w jakim stanie są oficerowie. Krew Toushirou zaczęła się powoli gotować.

- Zajmij się nimi – rozkazał, patrząc przed siebie. Zacisnął pięści. – Ten Bounto przez cały czas wiedział, że się ze sobą komunikujemy. Sądzę, że gdzieś na mnie czeka. Zawsze dowódca wychodzi z cienia, gdy jego podwładni zostają pokonani.

- Chcesz iść sam, kapitanie?

- Tak – zmrużył oczy. – Tobie zostawiam resztę.

Odwrócił się i przyspieszył do kapitańskiego shuunpo. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielu Shinigami musiało zostać zranionych, żeby on mógł w końcu działać bez przeszkód. Zadrżał, przygnieciony wyrzutami sumienia, ale szybko musiał je wyrzucić z głowy. Kolejny skok sprawił, że znalazł się tuż przed idącym spokojnie Bounto. Wszystkie dźwięki ucichły.

- Jesteś kapitanem? – zabrzmiało pytanie.

- Tak, dowódcą tych, których prawie zmasakrowałeś – Shirou odwrócił się do wroga.

- Powstrzymywałem się – przyznał. – Nie znoszę podnosić ręki na młodych.

- I za to ci dziękuję – chłopak lekko schylił głowę, pokazując wdzięczność. – Ale ja nie mam zamiaru się powstrzymywać. Zaczynajmy.

- Tak chyba musi być – westchnął mężczyzna, uśmiechając się. – Pokaż się, Dalk.

W tej samej chwili między walczącymi zmaterializowała się metalowa lalka i młody oficer Gotei 13 sięgnął do rękojeści Zanpakutou. Machnął nim i reiatsu wybuchło z ogromną siłą. Dalk stanęła spokojnie, patrząc ze złośliwym uśmiechem na stojącego w gotowości bojowej chłopaka.

- Słodki chłopcze, mam ochotę na chwilę zabawy – wymruczała dźwięcznym, kobiecym głosem.

Hitsugaya skoczył na lalkę, sprowokowany przez jej ironiczne zaproszenie. Hyorinmaru ze szczękiem uderzył w nagie, stalowe ramię. Kilkakrotne ponowienie ataku sprawiło, że mina Dalk zrzedła i metalowa istota musiała odskoczyć w powietrze, przyglądając się niespokojnie głębokiej ranie, którą zadał jej Zanpakutou. Nie zdążyła zareagować, gdy oficer z krzykiem pojawił się tuż przed nią i jednym ciosem dokończył dzieła: jedna z rąk marionetki uderzyła w dach odległego budynku, oni zaś lekko opadli na najbliższy. Toushirou chwycił łańcuch przytwierdzony do rękojeści Hyorinmaru i rzucił nim, celując w szyję lalki. Niewielkie ostrze w kształcie półksiężyca w mgnieniu oka owinęło się wokół chudego karku Dalk. Z jej ust wyrwał się jęk zaskoczenia, ale długo nie pozwoliła sobą pomiatać: pochyliła się i z działa umieszczonego po tylnej stronie ciała wystrzeliła ciężki pocisk. Chłopak lekko rozszerzył oczy i zniknął, unikając uderzeń, by pojawić się tuż przed istotą i płynnym ruchem katany ściąć jej głowę.

- Jesteś całkiem niezły – przyznała niechętnie, unosząc się przed nim w dwóch częściach. – Ale to ci się nie uda.

Jej tułów rozpadł się na dziesiątki ciężkich kul, które wcześniej atakowały Kirę, Rei i Kurosakiego, a teraz rozproszyły się wokół Shinigami i utworzyły ogromną sieć, z której wyłoniła się twarz marionetki.

- Niegrzeczne dzieci muszą zostać ukarane – stwierdziła, patrząc z drwiną na przeciwnika, który zacisnął dłonie na rękojeści miecza. Ustawił go przed sobą, nie spuszczając wzroku z tworu na niebie.

- Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru – powiedział twardo, uwalniając Shikai. Jego sylwetka na moment zajaśniała oślepiającym, wewnętrznym światłem. Z impetem ruszył na wroga, w następnej chwili niknąc w głębi ogromnej, metalowej kuli, w którą zmieniła się roześmiana Dalk.

- Teraz cię mam – wykrzyknęła triumfalnie, jednak ten ton po chwili przeszedł w przerażone skamlenie. Metal od środka zaczął się pokrywać lodem. – Co ty robisz? Jest tak zimno…

Krzyk lalki rozbrzmiał w całym Seireitei, gdy ogromny lodowy smok wyrwał się siłą z ciasnego więzienia. Toushirou z lekkim uśmiechem wylądował na dachu, zaś uwolniony Hyorinmaru krążył niespokojnie za nim.

- Dalk, wycofaj się – zabrzmiała komenda zaniepokojonego Kogi. – Masz trudności w korzystaniu ze swoich technik.

- Dobrze się czuję – odburknęła, mocując głowę na karku. – Nadal mogę walczyć, coś wymyślę.

- Przestań! – w rozkazujący ton Bounto zaczął wkradać się strach. Tymczasem Hitsugaya, widząc otwarcie, jakie na moment zostawiła, rzucił się w stronę mężczyzny. Nie zdążył jednak do niego dotrzeć, gdy Dalk zaatakowała go z zimną furią.

- Nie ignoruj mnie, chłopcze – wrzasnęła, wściekła. Jej ciosy, przed którymi młodzieniec mógł tylko uciekać w końcu doprowadziły go na skraj dachu, z którego spadł. Nie zdążyła podążyć za nim, gdy wzniósł się ponad nią, mając za wsparcie potężny lodowy strumień uwolnionego Hyorinmaru.

- Dalk, wycofaj się!

- Powiedziałam ci, że sobie z nim poradzę – krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona do swojego pana, patrząc z zainteresowaniem na Shikai.

Ogromne filary z lodu podążyły za ostrym ruchem miecza, którym Toushirou wycelował w stojących nadal na dachu wrogów. Czerwone oczy smoka spotkały się z zielenią Dalk. Lalka wygięła usta w nieładnym grymasie.

- Jakby moje gorące serce nie potrafiło sobie poradzić z kupą lodu – wymamrotała do siebie, nie mając zamiaru posłuchać Kogi. Skoczyła na stojącego w powietrzu kapitana, nie mając szans, by uniknąć pędzącego z ogromną prędkością Hyorinmaru. Smok połknął krzyczącą ze strachu marionetkę, po czym rozpadł się na drobne fragmenty, niszcząc ją.

- Dalk! – mężczyzna w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy swojej umierającej towarzyszce.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptała, łamanym głosem. – Przegrałam.

- Dzielnie walczyłaś – zaoponował, biorąc do ręki jej roztrzaskaną głowę, która również rozpadła się w pył.

Hitsugaya stanął spokojnie za klęczącym. Odsłonięty miecz trzymał przy boku, kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Miał zmarszczone brwi, zaś w jego bladych oczach kryło się zdumienie.

- Nie o tym mówiły raporty – wychrypiał, patrząc na scenę pożegnania.

- O co ci chodzi?

- Podobno gdy Bounto traci lalkę, znika razem z nią – przypomniał sobie wyjątek ze sprawozdania, które niedawno otrzymał od członków dywizji Soifon. – Więc co się stało?

- Każdy z mojego klanu ma inną rolę – zaczął, odwracając się powoli w stronę przeciwnika. – Moją było wychowanie młodych i sprawienie, by wyrośli na odpowiedzialnych dorosłych. Wśród waszych wrogów są tacy, którzy byli pod moją opieką i tacy, do których wychowania nie przyłożyłem ręki. Właśnie nawiedziły mnie wspomnienia z dalekiej przeszłości.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? – srebrnowłosy wiedział, że nie powinien opuszczać gardy, ale po raz drugi w życiu został zaskoczony przez intruza. Do tej pory udało się to tylko Kurosakiemu. Bezwiednie podniósł głos. – Nie jest to odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

- Masz rację – Koga westchnął. – Dlaczego do tej pory istnieję? Ponieważ Dalk jeszcze żyje.

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się z przerażenie. _Co się dzieje?_, pomyślał, rozglądając się i ponownie przyjmując pozycję bojową. Bounto wyciągnął prawą rękę nad zlodowaciałe szczątki lalki, które rozjaśniły się i uformowały topór.

- To jest jej rdzeń – wyjaśnił. – Jej serce i dusza. Dalk żyje wewnątrz tej stali. Do takiego stanu mógł ją doprowadzić wyłącznie kapitan oddziału Gotei 13. Wygląda na to, że bez skorzystania z pełni mocy, nie będę mógł kontynuować. Jest bowiem coś, co muszę zrobić, więc jeśli będziesz nalegał na walkę, wyeliminuję cię.

- I sądzisz, że to jest logiczne postępowanie? – zapytał Toushirou, celując mieczem w Kogę.

- Ten topór zawiera większą część mocy Dalk – ostrzegł intruz, prezentując broń w pełnej okazałości. – Gdy pozwolę swojej sile zmieszać się z nią, będę w stanie cię pokonać.

Mówiąc to, zaczął absorbować duchowe cząsteczki, które budowały otaczający ich świat. Jego sylwetka rozjaśniła się błękitnym światłem, gdy rozpoczęło się zespolenie. Po chwili reiatsu Kogi wybuchło, kilkukrotnie zwiększone. Hitsugaya cofnął się pod naporem energii płynącej od mężczyzny.

- Wygląda na to, że dopiero teraz rozpoczyna się prawdziwa walka – wymamrotał, patrząc jak mury uginają się i wgniatają, nie mogąc znieść ciśnienia, jakie wytworzyła moc Bounto. – W takim razie, ja również nie mogę się powstrzymywać. Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!

Przez moment młody dowódca znajdował się w ciasnym kokonie, który utworzył lodowy smok, ale chwilę później oczom intruza ukazał się zapierający dech w piersiach widok chłopca, który zjednoczył się z lodem: z jego pleców wyrastały dwa potężne skrzydła i ogromny ogon, zaś ręce oplatały lodowe pazury. Jego reiatsu również wzrosło, dorównując temu, które teraz mógł wyczuć od przeciwnika.

- Czegoś takiego oczekiwałem od kapitana z Gotei 13 – oznajmił Bounto, patrząc spod przymkniętych powiek na gotowego do walki chłopaka. – Ale… Ja nie mogę przegrać!

Z krzykiem ruszył do ataku. Topór ze zgrzytem spotkał się z mieczem i wszystko wokół walczących wybuchło. Niesamowity huk rozdarł ciszę nocy. Toushirou odskoczył, krzywiąc się z bólu, jakiego właśnie doświadczył. Stojąc wysoko nad przeciwnikiem, skierował Zanpakutou w jego stronę, posyłając ogromne lodowe filary w losowe miejsca. Siła ataku i reiatsu wykorzystane do jego przeprowadzenia strzaskały cztery z dwunastu tarcz unoszących się za skrzydłami. _Cholera jasna_, zaklął w myślach, _nie mogę sobie pozwolić na przedłużanie tej walki. Jestem zbyt przemęczony_. Koga tymczasem z całej siły uderzał w filary, przed którymi Hitsugaya musiał uciekać. Daiguren Hyorinmaru i Dalk spotkały się ponownie wysoko w powietrzu w oślepiającym błysku światła. Odskakując, Koga chciał ponowić atak, ale dowódca dziesiątego składu był szybszy i wyprowadził cios z daleka. Ogromny, lodowy smok złapał przeciwnika w zęby i przygwoździł do ziemi. Natychmiast zza pleców młodzieńca zniknęły kolejne cztery tarcze, zaś on sam spoglądał poważnym, zamyślonym wzrokiem na podnoszącego się na nogi wroga.

- Nadal chcesz walczyć? – zapytał, rzucając lekkie spojrzenia na boki, by zobaczyć, ile szkód wyrządzili. Nie pokazał po sobie, jak zdziwiło go to, że wszystko wokół usiane było ogromnymi filarami, częściowo skruszonymi i dekorującymi lodem najbliższą okolicę.

- Muszę dogonić Kariyę – odparł, podpierając się na toporze. Z rykiem zaczął ponownie absorbować duchowe cząsteczki, których nadal była nieograniczona ilość w sąsiedztwie. Hitsugaya zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że coś jest nie tak, gdy błękitna poświata zmieniła nagle barwę na jasnozieloną i Koga nie był w stanie unieść broni.

- Twoje ciało nie może znieść energii, którą wchłonęło – wywnioskował, patrząc uważnie na mężczyznę.

- W takim razie zakończę tę walkę, póki to ciało ma siłę – wydyszał Bounto. – Naprzód, Dalk.

Ponownie ruszył na srebrnowłosego młodzieńca z podniesionym nad głowę toporem. Shirou westchnął. Natychmiast zauważył, że zmęczony przeciwnik jest już nieostrożny i odsłania się w wielu miejscach. Daiguren Hyorinmaru płynnym ruchem ciął w płaszczyźnie horyzontalnej. Fala uderzeniowa poniosła się po okolicy, burząc wszystko, co spotkała na swojej drodze. Stojąc plecami do intruza, Hitsugaya nie widział, jak topór rozsypuje się w drobny mak, ale doskonale to usłyszał. Na moment przymknął powieki, starając się zapanować nad żalem, jaki teraz odczuwał.

- Więc potrafiłem zajść tylko dotąd? – wymamrotał umierający, a jego cichy głos dotarł do uszu nieruchomego kapitana. – Przegrałem.

Toushirou zapieczętował Zanpakutou i wyprostował się. Z jego pleców zniknęły ogromne skrzydła. Opanował się na tyle, żeby spokojnie wydobyć z siebie głos.

- Podążałeś za Kariyą, prawda? – odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na przygarbione ciało Kogi. – Co miałeś zamiar zrobić?

- Nic nie mogłem zrobić – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem, wzdychając z bólem. – W każdym razie, to jest problem między mną i Kariyą.

- Co zamierzałeś zrobić? – powtórzył srebrnowłosy bardziej natarczywie, marszcząc brwi, jakby wiedział, że zaraz usłyszy coś niespodziewanego.

- Żyć przyszłością pozbawioną wojen.

Z tymi słowami na ustach upadł, a ostatnie ze stojących słupów zawaliły się na niego z hukiem. Shirou przygarbił się, zastanawiając, czy ponownie Seireitei nie oceniło Ryoka przez pryzmat jednej osoby. Wcześniej wszystko się działo przez Aizena, teraz przez Kariyę, ale on potrafił sobie wyobrazić pokojową koegzystencję dwóch ras.

Po chwili zadumy ruszył przed siebie, kierując się do kwatery głównej, by choć przez chwilę odpocząć. Nie spieszył się, obserwując zniszczone ulice miasta, które mijał po drodze. Zaciskał tylko zęby w bezgłośnej złości, którą nie wiedział, przeciw komu ma kierować. Rozumiał, że wśród Bounto znajdują się takie indywidua, które trzeba za wszelką cenę wyeliminować, ale nie sądził, że wszyscy tacy właśnie są. Tuż przed kwaterą musiał otrząsnąć się z tych przygnębiających myśli, gdyż został przywitany przez tłum oficerów z jego dywizji. Natychmiast zauważył, że nie ma wśród nich Matsumoto i Eiki. _Widocznie jeszcze są zajęte swoimi zadaniami_, wywnioskował, spoglądając na podekscytowanych żołnierzy, którzy natychmiast przed nim przyklękli na jedno kolano. Osobiście tego nie znosił, ale nie da się odzwyczaić ludzi od czegoś, do czego przywykli bardzo dawno temu.

- Kapitanie! – zaczekał, aż okrzyki powitania ucichną, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Wszystko w porządku. Pokonałem Bounto – wyjaśnił. Odpowiedział my westchnienia zachwytu. Skrzywił się w duchu. – Cały południowy dystrykt jest zamarznięty z powodu ataków Hyorinmaru, ale lód powinien niedługo stopnieć. Wtedy wyciągniecie stamtąd jego ciało…

- To on jeszcze żyje? – wyrwało się jednemu z niższych oficerów. Toushirou zmarszczył brwi, mając w pamięci moment, gdy jego miecz bez żadnego problemu zagłębił się w ciało wroga.

- Nie – potrząsnął głową. – Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy ciało istnieje, ale jeśli tak jest, nie możemy go tam zostawić. Wyprawicie mu prawdziwy pogrzeb.

- Tak jest – kolejny z Shinigami odważył się coś powiedzieć. Jego zwierzchnik zaczął się zastanawiać, co tak wpłynęło na jego oficerów, że nagle przestali się obawiać odzywania w jego obecności. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że stoi za tym jego młoda przyjaciółka, ale nie miał jej tego za złe.

- Czy Matsumoto i Eiki już wróciły? – zapytał na odchodnym.

- Porucznicy Matsumoto i Abarai przyprowadzili tu wszystkich rannych i wezwali czwarty skład, by udzielić im natychmiastowej pomocy – zameldował ten, który już raz zabrał głos. – Ale dziewiąta oficer Eiki jeszcze nie wróciła. I jeszcze coś…

- Co się stało? – uwaga dowódcy dziesiątej dywizji wzmogła się. Gdy wyczuwał wahanie w czyimś głosie, nie mogło to oznaczać niczego dobrego.

- Wszyscy z drużyny zastępczego Shinigami są tutaj – wyrzucił z siebie klęczący.

Toushirou szybko minął swoich podwładnych i wpadł do biura. Zamarł w drzwiach, widząc leżącego bez ruchu Quincy i pochylającą się nad nim Matsumoto. Kurosaki, Yasutora i Abarai przyglądali się bez słowa procesowi opatrywania. Rudowłosa wice-kapitan odwróciła głowę, gdy tylko usłyszała szmer odsuwanych drzwi.

- Kapitanie! – zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na swojego zwierzchnika. – Musisz być zmęczony. I co się stało z Bounto?

- Wydaje mi się, że się nim zająłem – odpowiedział lekko zirytowany faktem, że to akurat jego gabinet stał się salą obrad drużyny Kurosakiego.

- Hej, Toushirou – Ichigo, jakby na zawołanie, odwrócił się do zgrzytającego zębami chłopaka. – Na moment się tu zatrzymamy.

- Specjalnie to powiedziałeś, prawda? – złość białowłosego sięgnęła zenitu, gdy patrzył na lekko uśmiechniętego śmiertelnika. – Jak często mam ci powtarzać, że masz mnie nazywać „kapitanem Hitsugaya", a nie Toushirou?

- Ale przecież tak masz na imię – stwierdził, unosząc brwi. – I na nie reagujesz, więc nie wiem, po co to ciągłe przypominanie.

- Nie pasuje mi to – Shirou w końcu ruszył się z progu i podszedł do biurka, o które opierał się pomarańczowowłosy. – Powiedz mi, dlaczego tu jesteście?

- W trakcie pościgu za Kariyą wpadliśmy na Rangiku-san – wyjaśnił rozmówca. – Ishida został zraniony i musieliśmy znaleźć jakieś miejsce, gdzie odpoczniemy. W końcu nie mamy żadnej bazy w Seireitei. I gdy trafiła się doskonała okazja do spotkania w jednym miejscu, wykorzystaliśmy ją. Wybacz, że wpadliśmy bez zapowiedzi, ale inaczej się nie dało, więc teraz spytam: możemy tu trochę zostać?

- Chyba nie mam wyjścia – kapitan pochylił głowę, nie patrząc na Kurosakiego, gdyż akurat Quincy się poruszył i syknął cicho. – Boli cię?

- To ja przyprowadziłem Bounto do tego świata – wykrztusił, patrząc prosto w szmaragdowe, zaniepokojone oczy oficera. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, jak bardzo jestem ranny. Zamierzam wziąć odpowiedzialność za to, co zrobiłem.

- Gdyby Inoue była z nami, twoje obrażenia nie byłyby przeszkodą – wtrącił głębokim głosem Sado. Renji pokiwał głową.

- Podczas oblężenia Seireitei jest pełne rannych. Czwarty skład ma mnóstwo pracy. Ale mogę się z nimi skontaktować, więc ktoś prawdopodobnie w końcu się tu zjawi.

- Nie martw się, Abarai. Może jego rany nie pozwolą mu walczyć, ale nie jest w stanie krytycznym – oznajmił Toushirou, patrząc z bliska na obrażenia Ishidy.

- Ale dla mnie to jest problem – zaoponował Uryuu. – Przybyłem tu żeby walczyć.

- Nie spiesz się tak – Hitsugaya ostro przywołał go do porządku. – Słyszałem, że Soifon i Kurotsuchi pokonali dwójkę Bounto. Licząc jeszcze tego, którego zabiłem, zostaje tylko Kariya. Co się stało między nimi, Kurosaki? Między Kariyą i Kogą?

- Wydaje mi się, że Kariya otrzymał jakąś dziwną moc – obaj równocześnie się podnieśli.

- Nazywała się chyba Joukaishou – dodał Renji.

Rei i Nanao w kilka minut dotarły do biblioteki departamentu technologicznego. Ise zdążyła już wytłumaczyć towarzyszce, że to Ukitake wpadł na pomysł przeczesania wszystkich książek w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czego pragnął Kariya. Mężczyzna dotarł do wzmianek o tajemniczej pieczęci, Joukaishou, ale w ogromnej czytelni Seireitei więcej nie znalazł, wobec czego asystujący mu Kyouraku wysłał swoją zastępczynię do miejsca, w którym na pewno przechowywane były informacje o niebezpieczeństwach czyhających na miasto. Obie wpadły szybko do budynku, dziwiąc się nieobecności strażników i pomknęły do jednej z najmocniej strzeżonych sekcji, gdzie ukryte były dokumenty objęte tajemnicą kapitańską.

W małej sali, pełnej kurzu i brudu, stały dwie półki pełne książek. Porucznik ósmego składu natychmiast podeszła do jednej z nich, pokazując koleżance, że ma zacząć od drugiej strony, ale Rei nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- Nanao… – zaczęła ostrożnie. – Nie musimy przeszukiwać wszystkich książek. Skoncentrujmy się na tych, które napisała Ran'Tao.

Obie równocześnie podeszły do drugiej półki, gdzie stały jej dzieła: raporty, zbiory artykułów naukowych, nawet jeden tomik z poezją. Młoda oficer wyciągnęła delikatnie bardzo stary, ręcznie spisany raport zatytułowany „Joukaishou, z historii błędów Seireitei". Popatrzyły na siebie z przerażeniem i zaczęły czytać, pochylone nisko nad pergaminem.

Pół godziny później, jeszcze bardziej przerażone niż na początku, skończyły czytać meldunek byłej kapitan dwunastego składu i odłożyły go na bok.

- Musimy o tym zameldować – wykrztusiła Rei.

- To było moje zadanie – Nanao wstała i sięgnęła po pergamin. – Udam się do kwatery głównej pierwszego składu i złożę raport generałowi. Ty…

- Ja muszę się stawić w swojej kwaterze – przerwała Eiki, również wstając i kierując się do wyjścia. – Mam nadzieję, że zdążymy.

Wyszły na plac przed biblioteką i natychmiast się rozdzieliły. Słońce zaczęło już znaczyć linię horyzontu, gdy Rei mknęła nad dachami zniszczonych dzielnic w stronę budynku swojego oddziału. Nagle zatrzymała się, wyczuwając dziwnie znajome reiatsu, które pulsowało jak szalone całkiem niedaleko. _Ran'Tao_, pomyślała i zmieniła kierunek, wyciągając Zanpakutou z pochwy. W ostatniej chwili rzuciła się w stronę trzymającej dziwną broń kobiety, by uchronić ją przed uderzeniem lalki Kariyi.

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.

- Eiki Rei, ty jeszcze żyjesz?

Dziewczyna spojrzała hardo w czerwone tęczówki wroga i wycelowała w niego Kaze no Kitai. Chwilowe odwrócenie uwagi dało Ran'Tao szansę i była Shinigami wypaliła z broni, trafiając mężczyznę i posyłając go na dach budynku. Obie wpatrywały się w wypaloną na piersi Kariyi pieczęć, wiedząc jak destruktywną moc ma w sobie. Ranny zaczął absorbować duchowe cząsteczki, nie dając kobietom czasu na wyprowadzenie kolejnego ataku.

- Chciałam was uratować – wyszeptała nagle, w jej ukrytych za okularami oczach pojawił się żal. – Oprócz mnie nie istnieje prawie nikt, kto mógłby pamiętać o tamtych wydarzeniach. Społeczeństwo Dusz zmieniło się i w tym momencie mogłoby pomóc Bounto! Jeśli użyjesz mocy Joukaishou…

- Mocy Joukaishou? – zapytał lekko zdziwiony. – Ta moc jest już częścią mnie i mam zamiar użyć jej, by zniszczyć Shinigami.

Rei zadrżała na myśl, jak wielkie szkody może wyrządzić uwolniona pieczęć. Miała nadzieję, że Nanao zdąży przekazać generałowi wszystkie informacje i kapitanowie składów zapieczętują ponownie moc Joukaishou.

- Nie uda wam się mnie powstrzymać – stwierdził, patrząc na dwie kobiety. – I nie uda się wam czegokolwiek zmienić. Jestem jedynym Bounto, który nadal żyje i mam zamiar odwdzięczyć się za stworzenie mojej rasy. Najpierw jednak zabiorę twoje życie, Ran'Tao.

- Nie pozwolę ci – krzyknęła dziewiąta oficer. – Tnij, Kaze no Kitai! Bakudou, numer 33. Brama wymiarów!

Jednocześnie tysiące kryształów poszybowały zwartym strumieniem w stronę białowłosego mężczyzny, a między nimi powstała wysoka, mieniąca się różnymi barwami tarcza, która przenosiła wszystkie ataki do innego miejsca, innego czasu. Powietrzny atak został wchłonięty, zaś Rei krzyknęła głośno, gdy kolejny podmuch wykręcił jej rękę, którą trzymała rękojeść Zanpakutou.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – Ran'Tao natychmiast znalazła się przy klęczącej Shinigami. Eiki pokręciła głową, podnosząc się z trudem. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzała na gotującego się do zadania ciosu Kariyę, złapała stojącą obok kobietę za nadgarstek i mocno odbiła od ziemi. Wylądowały kilka metrów dalej, leżąc w pyle, próbując się podnieść po uderzeniu fali powietrznej.

- Społeczeństwo Dusz zgotowało sobie swój własny koniec poprzez stworzenie Bounto – powiedział spokojnie. Nie miał się już czego obawiać, gdyż Kaze no Kitai wróciła do swojej zapieczętowanej postaci i leżała obok klęczącej brunetki. – Własnymi rękoma zepchnę je w nicość!

Podniósł obie dłonie, które szybko spowił wiatr i wycelował w bezbronne kobiety. Nie zwrócił uwagi na lekkie drgnięcie Eiki, która szybko zorientowała się, że pomoc jest w drodze. Triumfalny uśmiech na jego twarzy z każdą chwilą nabierał cech szaleństwa. Przystosowując swój wzrok do prędkości shuunpo, oficer dziesiątego składu widziała powoli zbliżającą się kulę żywiołu, która niosła im śmierć i mknącego chłopca, który przez moment wpatrywał się w jej szafirowe oczy z przerażeniem. Zanim atak Kariyi dosięgnął swoje ofiary, Ishida zabrał je w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Stanęli za plecami wroga: Rei ponownie trzymając w dłoniach katanę, Quincy podtrzymujący słabą Ran'Tao.

- Ishida Uryuu – Eiki nie odwracała się w stronę wybawiciela. – Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

- Chcę walczyć – odpowiedział, puszczając kobietę. – Kariya, to ja jestem twoim przeciwnikiem.

Brunetka spojrzała na niego krzywo, ale usunęła się, pomagając swojej towarzyszce. Tymczasem Jin zaczął się śmiać, przyglądając się mu krytycznie.

- O czym ty mówisz, chłopcze?

Mówiąc to, musiał się uchylić przed pędzącą w jego kierunku strzałą. Spojrzenie intruza natychmiast się wyostrzyło. W następnej chwili chłopak zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Rei uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, nadal patrząc na sytuację wzrokiem, który powoli zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do coraz szybszego shuunpo. Doskonale widziała, którędy Ishida zamierzał zajść Kariyę. Kolejna błękitna strzała nadeszła z góry, ale mężczyzna w ostatnim momencie się przed nią uchylił. Zdziwione spojrzenie Ran'Tao nie uszło uwagi młodej oficer.

- O co chodzi? – spytała szeptem, nie chcąc rozpraszać walczących.

- Ten Quincy opanował moc bransolety – szatynka również mówiła bardzo cicho. – Po raz pierwszy widzę coś takiego.

Po chwili rozmowy, której kobiety nie dosłyszały, Uryuu wystrzelił kolejny pocisk, który przebił się przez powietrzną osłonę Bounto, ale nie trafił celu, gdyż mężczyzna zdążył uskoczyć. Eiki wydawało się jednak, że usłyszała imię Yoshino, kobiety bardzo bliskiej sercu chłopaka. Dlatego agresywność kolejnych ataków wcale jej nie zdziwiła. Dziewczyna zaklęła głośno, gdy Ryoka zaczął się regenerować, używając duchowych cząsteczek. Zdyszany Ishida klęczał na ziemi, patrząc na niego z nienawiścią, lecz jego uwagę przykuła bransoleta, która ułamała się pod naporem walki. Rei i Ran'Tao również to dostrzegły i dziewczyna, zostawiając osłabioną kobietę, podeszła do przyjaciela.

- Wygląda na to, że już niedługo będziesz się posługiwał tą zabawką – stwierdził Jin, spoglądając na pęknięcie.

- To żaden problem – chłopak wstał przy pomocy brunetki. – Muszę cię po prostu zabić zanim pęknie kompletnie.

Młoda oficer zdziwiła się, słysząc pewność w jego głosie. Ona sama nie patrzyła w przyszłość tak optymistycznie. Ich sytuacja nie przedstawiała się dobrze: osłabiona była Shinigami, na którą starość miała niszczący wpływ, Quincy, który stracił swoje moce i mógł z nich korzystać dzięki pękniętej bransolecie i niedoświadczona dziewczyna, która ma za sobą bardzo krótki staż w Gotei 13. Prychnęła zniesmaczona ironią sytuacji. Miała jeszcze jeden as w rękawie, ale nie wiedziała, czy powinna już teraz odsłonić wszystkie karty.

- A możesz to zrobić? – zapytał drwiąco intruz, spoglądając z góry na dwoje młodych ludzi gotowych do walki. – Bo ja mam do swojej dyspozycji wszystkie duchowe cząsteczki w Społeczeństwie Dusz.

- Ja również – Eiki uśmiechnęła się, słysząc odpowiedź Ishidy, który zaczął je zbierać, formując dłonią rozpiętą na łuku strzałę.

Wystrzelił kilkakrotnie zmuszając Jina do dalszego wycofywania się. Jednocześnie Rei próbowała znaleźć miejsce, z którego miałaby szansę na zadanie czystego ciosu, kończącego rozgrywkę. Widziała, że łuk powoli się kruszy, co zostawiało jej jeszcze mniej czasu. Nagle jej uwagę przykuła Ran'Tao, która zacisnęła dłonie na przedmiocie, który wcześniej widziała u Kariyi.

- Ja się nim zajmę – krzyknęła do dziewczyny. – Ty pomóż Quincy!

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Uryuu dał się zajść od tyłu i Jin mocno go uderzył, posyłając przeciwnika na ziemię. Przyspieszając do shuunpo, Eiki udało się go złapać. Jednocześnie wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, wskazując palcem na białowłosego.

- Hadou, numer 4 – krzyknęła. – Biała błyskawica.

Uderzenie zaklęcia odepchnęło go na bezpieczną odległość, gdy rozbrzmiał krzyk Ran'Tao. Kobieta trzymała w dłoni kasetkę, którą otworzyła jednym ruchem ręki. Jasnym blaskiem zaświecił symbol pieczęci Joukaishou. Z impetem ruszyła na Bounto, jaśniejąc wewnętrznym blaskiem i złapała go w pół. Kariya wykrzywił wargi z wściekłością i odrzucił ją. Ishida natychmiast zerwał się do biegu i ostatkiem sił złapał ją, ratując przed bolesnym upadkiem. Położył ją na ziemi, odwracając się do absorbującego kolejną porcję cząsteczek Kariyi, gdy jej krzyk ponownie go do siebie przyciągnął. Również Rei natychmiast do niej podbiegła. Ran'Tao lśniła pomarańczowym blaskiem i krzyczała z bólu. Jej reiatsu powoli wymykało się spod kontroli. _Korzystanie z pieczęci to obosieczny miecz_, uświadomiła sobie Eiki. _Joukaishou ją zabija_. Wtedy Ishida podbiegł bliżej do miotającej się po podłożu kobiety.

- Co ty robisz? – krzyknęła do niego brunetka, ale chłopak jej nie słuchał. Przez moment rozmawiał z leżącą, podczas gdy dziewczyna musiała nagle zająć się Kariyą. Zdążyła zauważyć, że skończył się regenerować.

Odskoczyła od dwojga otoczonych jasnym blaskiem i jej miecz skrzyżował się z osłoniętym wiatrem ramieniem Kariyi. Wiedziała, że to była głównie próba sił, a jej kondycja fizyczna nie stała na najwyższym poziomie, co ostatnio wytknęli jej przyjaciele z jedenastej dywizji. Zacisnęła zęby i przywołała całą swoją siłę woli, odpychając intruza. Nie wiedziała, co w tym czasie robił Ishida, ale reiatsu Ran'Tao powoli wracało do normalnego poziomu, aż w końcu ustabilizowało się. Jednocześnie łuk Quincy doszczętnie się skruszył, pozostawiając chłopaka całkowicie bezbronnego, zaś Jin, dostrzegając swoją szansę, odrzucił mocno swoją przeciwniczkę.

- Wybieracie się gdzieś? – zapytał drwiąco, otrzepując płaszcz.

Rei stanęła przed stojącym Uryuu i siedzącą na ziemi Ran'Tao. Chwiejąc się na nogach, wycelowała Kaze no Kitai w mężczyznę.

- Wygląda na to, że straciliście swoją jedyną okazję, żeby mnie pokonać – kontynuował. – Wykorzystaliście ją na uratowanie samych siebie. Zaś teraz zginiecie.

W oczach brunetki, obok strachu, intruz dostrzegł też determinację, by obronić dwoje słabych ludzi, za których teraz wzięła odpowiedzialność. W końcu to ona służyła w Gotei 13, ona powinna stworzyć im okazję do ucieczki. Kariya uformował na dłoni dużą, skondensowaną kulę powietrza i z głośnym krzykiem rzucił ją w stronę trójki przeciwników. Rei zamachnęła się, by przeciwstawić całą siłę swojego Zanpakutou temu atakowi, gdy jego drogę zagrodził błękitny strumień światła, a jej zmysły ogłuszyło ogromne reiatsu, mogące należeć tylko do jednej osoby. Osłoniła swoje oczy, a gdy ponownie spojrzała przed siebie, zobaczyła kolejnego Shinigami, którego ogromny miecz był przełożony przez jego kark.

- Kurosaki – jęknęła z ulgą, opadając na kolana i kładąc swoją katanę na ziemi.

- Ishida, Rei, jesteście cali? – zapytał, nie odwracając głowy za siebie.

- Nie musisz się o nas martwić – odpowiedział Quincy, sprawdzając w jakim stanie jest Ran'Tao. Po chwili skrzyżował swoje spojrzenie z oddychającą ciężko Eiki.

- Ja czuję się dobrze – oznajmiła, podnosząc się z trudem na nogi. – Uryuu, powinieneś zabrać Ran'Tao w bezpieczne miejsce. Ja zostanę i pomogę Ichigo w walce z Kariyą.

- Rei, ty też powinnaś stąd odejść… – zaczął pomarańczowowłosy, ale mordercze spojrzenie młodej oficer powstrzymało go od ciągnięcia tematu. Po chwili uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Z ich ust jednocześnie wydobyło się to samo słowo.

- Bankai!

Kaze no Kitai rozproszyła się bez wcześniejszej komendy i zaczęła transformować, łącząc się z ciałem i reiatsu swojej pani. Po chwili powietrze naelektryzowało się i jasne błyskawice oplotły ciało dziewczyny. Jej ramię rozjaśniło się i po chwili energia zagęściła się tak mocno, że przedłużenie prawej dłoni stanowił ostry miecz.

- Sora no Kitai!

Tymczasem Ichigo skupił wokół siebie całe swoje reiatsu i jego sylwetkę okryła na moment mgła. Jasna, ogromna katana zmieniła się w całkowicie czarny, prosty miecz z krótkim łańcuchem zwisającym z rękojeści.

- Tensa Zangetsu! Idziemy!

Dwoje Shinigami bez wahania zaatakowało czekającego na nich w powietrzu Bounto.

Hitsugaya i Matsumoto skakali w tempie shuunpo po dachach budynków, gdy nagle zauważyli Ishidę, na którego ramieniu opierała się Ran'Tao. Zeskoczyli do nich, wpatrując się w Quincy z powagą.

- Gdzie jest Kurosaki Ichigo? – zapytał, zwężając oczy.

- On i Eiki-san walczą z Kariyą – odpowiedział brunet zgodnie z prawdą. Tylko Rangiku zauważyła, że na tą wieść pięści jej przełożonego zacisnęły się. Jednocześnie zaskoczył ich ogromny wybuch reiatsu.

- Uwolnili Bankai – wyszeptała rudowłosa wice-kapitan. – Oboje. Kapitanie…

- Wiem, Matsumoto – warknął. – Nie możemy zostawić tego tylko na barkach Kurosakiego i Rei. Idziemy.

- Zaczekajcie – zatrzymał ich cichy głos byłej Shinigami. – Muszę wam coś powiedzieć, bo inaczej Seireitei zostanie zniszczone. Kariya korzysta z mocy pieczęci zwanej Joukaishou…

- Wiemy o tym – przerwał jej. – Tą sprawą już się zajęliśmy… Pieczęć rozporządza wielką mocą, ale przywołanie jej zajmuje wiele czasu.

- Nie rozumiesz – zaoponowała. Nie zwróciła żadnej uwagi na to, że podbiegła do nich Inoue, za którą podążał Sado. – To Joukaishou, które zaabsorbował Kariya nie jest takie niebezpieczne samo w sobie. Naszym problemem jest całość Joukaishou w Seireitei. Pieczęć miała być punktem wyjścia do tworzenia i kontrolowania nowych cząsteczek duchowych. Tuziny pieczęci zostały ustanowione w całym mieście. Kiedy jednak jedno z nich wyrwało się spod kontroli, spowodowało zniszczenie jego niecałej dziesiątej części. Po tym wypadku wszystkie Joukaishou zostały zapieczętowane i ukryte.

- Czy ty chcesz nam powiedzieć, że to nie jest tylko jedno urządzenie? – zapytał przerażony Toushirou.

- Nie tylko to. Gdy Kariya pozwoli eksplodować temu, które wchłonął, wszystkie wybuchną, a siła eksplozji zmiecie całe Społeczeństwo Dusz – oznajmiła zmartwiałym słuchaczom. – Powinniście wykorzystać magię demonów do ponownego zapieczętowania wszystkich urządzeń. Te zabezpieczenia, które zostały ustanowione sześćset lat temu już osłabły, dlatego Kariyi może się udać zniszczenie całego Seireitei.

- Matsumoto – srebrnowłosy przez moment zastanawiał się, co może zrobić, ale widział tylko jedną drogę. – Zawrócisz i przygotujesz całe Gotei 13 do zapieczętowania pozostałych Joukaishou. Ja mam inną sprawę do załatwienia. Ran'Tao, czy wiesz, gdzie są ukryte pozostałe urządzenia?

Kobieta sięgnęła do przepastnej kieszeni swojej hakamy i wyciągnęła z niej gruby zeszyt, który podała jego podwładnej.

- Idź, Matsumoto – rozkazał. Kobieta zasalutowała i szybko zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. – A co wy zamierzacie zrobić?

Ishida, podtrzymujący byłą Shinigami chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przeszkodziła mu Inoue.

- Pójdziemy za Kurosaki-kunem – odpowiedziała. – W końcu będę musiała uleczyć jego rany.

- W takim razie spotkamy się na wzgórzu Soukyoku – stwierdził Hitsugaya, wyczuwając, że reiatsu walczących przesuwa się w stronę miejsca egzekucji. _Dlaczego wszystko musi się kończyć na Soukyoku?_, pomyślał gorzko, przyspieszając do shuunpo.

Notka odbetowa: Po sesji. Jestem fucking awesome, w każdym razie tak sobie wkręcam. Nie łamcie nóg w Toruniu, bo traficie do mnie na oddział xD


	9. Chapter 9

Cóż, trudno uwierzyć, że kolejny rozdział jest tak szybko, ale to zasługa Kharci i wakacji ^^ Jeszcze tylko epilog i drugi akt przedstawienia zostanie zakończony…  
Miłego czytania, przedstawiam rozdział dziewiąty.

Rozdział 9

Dwójka dyszących ze zmęczenia Shinigami została jednocześnie odrzucona od Bounto. Rei rozejrzała się po okolicy, mając świadomość, że ostatnie kilkanaście minut spędzili na szaleńczym wyścigu pod tytułem „Kto kogo pierwszy dosięgnie?". Zamarła przez moment, widząc, że nieświadomie zawędrowali aż na wzgórze egzekucyjne. _Ostatnio też finał potyczki z Ryoka odbył się na Soukyoku_, pomyślała sentymentalnie, pamiętając, że to właśnie z tego miejsca do Hueco Mundo odeszli Aizen, Ichimaru i Tousen. Po chwili się opamiętała i machnęła zamaszyście mieczem, posyłając ku Kariyi potężną błyskawicę, która w połączeniu z czarną Getsugą Tenshou dała zabójczą mieszankę ataków.

- Muszę wam pogratulować – doszedł do wniosku Jin, stojący za potężną barierą wiatru. – Doszliście bardzo daleko i nadal jesteście w stanie walczyć. Z tym chłopcem tworzysz znacznie lepszy duet niż z Kuchiki Byakuyą, Eiki Rei.

- Już ci kiedyś przyrzekłam, Kariya – krzyknęła do niego, wściekła, że śmie obrażać zwierzchnika szóstej dywizji. – Zabiję cię. Cieszę się, że Byakuya nie pozwolił mi z tobą walczyć w lesie, bo teraz już znam twoje sztuczki.

- Wiecie, co to za miejsce? – zapytał i jego uwadze nie uszedł wyraz bólu, który pojawił się na twarzach obojga.

- Wiemy – odpowiedział spokojnie Ichigo, panując nad swoimi emocjami. – Wiemy znacznie lepiej od ciebie.

- Nie sądzicie, że to miejsce idealnie nadaje się na ostateczną walkę?

- Chyba tak – stwierdziła brunetka, odwracając lekko głowę. Kurosaki szybko zauważył, co jego partnerka ma zamiar zrobić i oboje, jednocześnie, ukryli twarze w zgięciach łokci, chroniąc swoje oczy. – Akarui raito!

Sora no Kitai rozjarzyła się tak oślepiającym światłem, że dziewczyna, mimo ochrony, jaką zapewniło oczom jej ciało, zobaczyła czerwone plamy. Od strony Jina dobiegł ich krzyk bólu i głośne przekleństwo.

- Masz swoją szansę, Ichigo – krzyknęła do niego, ponownie spoglądając przed siebie. Wypowiadając te słowa, odwróciła się gwałtownie, czując znajome reiatsu. _A podobno Kenpachi miał się nim zająć_, pomyślała gorzko, patrząc jak miecz Ichinose zatacza koło.

- Świeć jasno, Nijigasumi – wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. Mężczyzna przyspieszył do shuunpo, kierując się w stronę Kurosakiego, ale Rei szybko zastawiła mu drogę.

- Zajmij się Kariyą – wrzasnęła przez ramię, stykając się barkiem z dużo wyższym i silniejszym od niej byłym Shinigami. Jego miecz świecił jasno, ale Shikai nigdy nie mógł się mierzyć z Bankai. Wcześniej, Ichimaru przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze. Również teraz, Sora no Kitai odepchnęła od siebie Nijigasumi Ichinose, który, prawdę mówiąc, nie starał się ponownie atakować. Ichigo zamarł, zaś Kariya westchnął, unosząc brwi.

- Kariya-sama… – zaczął, nie odwracając się do swojego mistrza. – Chciałbym zapytać o jedną rzecz. Gdzie jest Koga-san i pozostali?

- Nie żyją – obojętność w tonie Jina równoważyła emocjonalność nowoprzybyłego. – Wszyscy nie żyją.

Na twarzy mężczyzny odmalował się smutek i ponownie ruszył do ataku. Miecz Eiki zablokował kolejne uderzenie. Dziewczyna bez trudu odepchnęła napastnika, zwracając uwagę na krwawy ślad ciągnący się wzdłuż całej jego klatki piersiowej. _Kenpachi się nie patyczkował_, pomyślała, _ale nie udało mu się go wykończyć. O co chodzi?_

- Przestań walczyć, Ichinose – zawołała. – Co próbujesz osiągnąć, gdy twoje ciało jest w takim stanie?

Zdrajca Shinigami z trudem wstał, podpierając się na zapieczętowanym Zanpakutou. Po chwili ostrze znów zaczęło świecić i mężczyzna zniknął. Oczy pozostałej trójki znajdującej się na wzgórzu rozszerzyły się, gdy dostrzegli, że pojawił się za Jinem, trzymając Nijigasumi na jego karku.

- Co to ma znaczyć, Ichinose?

- Jeśli zależy ci na zniszczeniu Seireitei, to twoja wola, zniszcz je – odpowiedział, chwiejąc się na nogach. – Kiedyś opuściłem to miejsce, nie będzie mi trudno patrzeć, jak znika. A przynajmniej tak kiedyś myślałem.

Zaskoczona Rei nie poczuła nawet, jak w pobliżu pojawił się jej przełożony.

- Shirou! – krzyknęła, przyciągając uwagę Kurosakiego.

- Toushirou – chłopak skinął głową dowódcy dziesiątego składu.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał nowoprzybyły, wyciągając z pochwy Hyorinmaru.

- Wygląda na małe spięcie między mistrzem i jego sługą – odpowiedział Ichigo, ponownie skupiając się na wymianie zdań między Kariyą i Ichinose. Obaj już zauważyli obecność niskiego kapitana, ale nie przejmowali się tym.

- Kariya-sama, zyskałeś moc, która może zmienić Społeczeństwo Dusz – ciągnął brunet. – Ponownie się przed tobą ukorzę, jeśli wykorzystasz ją do odbudowania Seireitei. Ale jeśli wykorzystasz tę moc do osobistej zemsty, powstrzymam cię. Zemsta nie tworzy nic dobrego. Teraz, gdy Koga-san i pozostali nie żyją, jestem jedynym, który może cię zatrzymać.

- Ichinose, niestety, nie skorzystam z twoich rad.

Wokół dwojga byłych sojuszników wzniósł się tuman pyłu. Z ust Rei wyrwało się krótkie „nie" i kolejna scena, którą zobaczyli, była tą, w której Kariya bez wahania zabijał swojego podwładnego. Eiki na moment odwróciła wzrok. Mężczyzna upadł kilkanaście metrów dalej, już bez życia.

- Coś ty zrobił? – wrzasnął do niego Ichigo.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Właśnie zabiłeś jednego ze swoich podwładnych! – wściekłość zaczynała brać górę nad spokojnym charakterem chłopaka. Również Rei czuła, że długo nie będzie potrafiła się powstrzymywać. – On tak długo za tobą podążał.

- Czemu się tak przejmujesz? – głos Kariyi wyrażał zdumienie. – Przecież to był także twój wróg. Czemu tak z nim sympatyzujesz?

- To nie tak – chłopak wycelował miecz w przeciwnika. – Po prostu nie mogę wybaczyć komuś, kto zabija swoich podwładnych.

Rei i Shirou spojrzeli na siebie, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. Już nie pierwszy raz słyszeli, jak Kurosaki wypowiada takie patetyczne słowa i powinni byli już się do nich przyzwyczaić, ale jakoś nadal im to nie wychodziło.

- Powinienem powoli kończyć tą walkę – stwierdził, patrząc na trójkę gotowych do walki Shinigami. Ichigo zaczął lśnić błękitem, gdy zbierał całe swoje reiatsu. – Pokaż się, Messer!

Nad Soukyoku zgromadziły się ciemne chmury i zaczął wiać potężny wiatr, który nie miał żadnego wpływu na stojącego w oku cyklonu Kariyę. Jego dłoń zmieniła się w odlaną z metalu pieczęć Joukaishou, którą potężnie machnął, wzbijając w powietrze tumany pyłu. Z pieczęci wyłaniał się miecz utworzony przez sam żywioł, podobnie jak Bankai Rei.

- Poznajcie moją lalkę, Messer – oznajmił, ustawiając miecz przed sobą. – W tym momencie nie uda się wam do mnie zbliżyć.

- Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie – krzyknął Toushirou, kierując Hyorinmaru w jego stronę. – Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru!

Ogromny lodowy smok poszybował w stronę Bounto, owijając się wokół czarnej Getsugi Tenshou. Oba ataki w połowie drogi spotkały się z powietrznym uderzeniem Jina, który tylko lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Bakudou, numer 48 – powiedziała w międzyczasie brunetka, pojawiając się tuż przed dwoma chłopakami. Kucnęła i mocno składając ręce, a potem przykładając je do ziemi dokończyła zaklęcie. – Tysiąckrotna Arkada!

Przed nimi wzniosła się ogromna brama, która uchroniła troje obrońców Seireitei przed silną falą uderzeniową. Podniosła się, ponownie przywołując Bankai na swoją dłoń. Zbladła i zachwiała się, ale nie było to dziwne po rzuceniu zaklęcia tak wysokiego stopnia bez wcześniejszej inkantacji. Spokojnie zmierzyła się z zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem jej przełożonego i odeszła kawałek, znikając z linii ognia.

- To był piękny pokaz twoich zdolności Kidou, Eiki Rei – głos Kariyi zabrzmiał znad ich głów. – Szkoda, że taki talent się zmarnuje.

- Nie sądzę – wtrącił się Ichigo, cały czas skupiony na obserwacji ruchów przeciwnika. – W końcu mogę przewidzieć twoje kolejne posunięcia.

- I co z tego?

Nie odpowiadając na pytanie, chłopak zniknął i tylko oczy Hitsugayi nadążały nad jego prędkością. Eiki widziała tylko, jak w tym samym momencie pomarańczowowłosy pojawia się w różnych miejscach i coś mówi do Jina. Po chwili Tensa Zangetsu uderzał w Messer, a Kariya nie był w stanie wyprowadzić kontrataku. Odrzucony przez czarną Getsugę Tenshou, wstał, budząc graniczące z przerażeniem zdziwienie na twarzach pozostałych obecnych na wzgórzu egzekucyjnym.

- Mimo wszystkich twoich starań, nie zraniłeś mnie zbyt mocno – stwierdził, patrząc z sentymentem na resztki skórzanego płaszcza, które musiał z siebie strząsnąć. – Ale zniszczyłeś moje okrycie. W zamian pokażę ci prawdziwą formę Messer. Wiesz o tym, że władam wiatrem… Ale czy wiesz również to, że w atmosferze wiatr włada elektrycznością?

- Nie! – wrzasnęła Rei, jednym skokiem wracając na linię strzału lalki. Wystawiła do przodu prawą rękę i Sora no Kitai przyjęła na siebie całe uderzenie jasnej błyskawicy. Krzyknęła przeciągle z bólu.

- Rei! – Toushirou próbował się do niej dostać, ale wysokie napięcie nie pozwoliło się mu zbliżyć nawet na pięć metrów.

- Nie pozwolę ci posługiwać się elektrycznością – wyjąkała brunetka, wyciągając obie ręce do góry. – Mój Bankai ma jeszcze jedną właściwość. Konran no Seishi!

Energetyczne ostrze zniknęło, zmieniając się w drobne błyskawice, które przeskakiwały od jednej dłoni do drugiej, kontrolując napięcie powietrza. Jednocześnie zniknęły wszystkie pioruny, które otaczały jej ciało, czyniąc ją ponownie podatną na poparzenia. Toushirou rozpoznał tę technikę i rzucił do przodu, ale został boleśnie odrzucony do tyłu. Zaklął pod nosem.

- Kurosaki, wykorzystaj okazję – krzyknął. – Ona nie da ci za dużo czasu!

Srebrnowłosy już widział, jaki efekt na przyjaciółkę ma wykorzystanie Konran no Seishi. Kontrola Chaosu… Najbardziej zdradliwa technika, którą kiedykolwiek miał okazję zobaczyć. Czyniła najwięcej szkód osobie, która się nią posługiwała, czyli jego dziewiątej oficer. Normalnie, Sora no Kitai chroniła ją przed wpływem elektryczności, za to odpowiadały pełzające po dziewczynie błyskawice. Ale Konran no Seishi niwelowała tę ochronę i Rei, najbardziej narażona na ataki, stała w samym środku elektrycznej burzy o wysokim napięciu. Słysząc o tej technice, Hitsugaya zabronił jej używania, ale teraz, powodowana okolicznościami, zignorowała rozkaz.

Kilkanaście sekund później, które Kurosaki starał się wykorzystać najlepiej, jak mógł, raniąc kilkakrotnie Kariyę, brunetka zaczęła krzyczeć z bólu. Poparzenia na jej dłoniach były tak dotkliwe, że Shirou skrzywił się, patrząc na nie. Część jej stroju została zniszczona, w tym czarna tasiemka, którą nosiła na szyi, przez co Ichigo zobaczył wszystkie jej blizny. W tym momencie ból przekroczył jej próg wytrzymałości i młoda Shinigami zemdlała, co pozwoliło jej zwierzchnikowi spokojnie do niej podejść i owinąć w swoje haori.

- Wybacz, Kurosaki – wymamrotał, patrząc na walczących. – Będziesz musiał sam sobie z nim poradzić.

Po czym pognał w shuunpo do kwatery głównej czwartego składu. Rei na moment obudziła się i spostrzegła, że spoczywa w ramionach Shirou, zaś jej włosy rozwiewa wiatr.

- Ichigo wygrał? – zapytała słabo.

- Nic nie mów – usłyszała zmartwiony szept. – Kurosaki nadal walczy.

- Pomóż mu, pomóż mu, Shirou – wymamrotała, ponownie popadając w omdlenie. Haori już w wielu miejscach przesiąkło i teraz wyglądało, jakby usiane ogromnymi czerwonymi różami. Chłopak zacisnął zęby i przyspieszył do granic możliwości.

Kilka minut zabrało mu dotarcie do szpitala. Wpadł jak burza do holu, budząc przerażenie Isane, która natychmiast wskazała chłopakowi salę zabiegową i pobiegła po swoją przełożoną. Unohana przybyła zaledwie chwilę później i bez wahania zajęła się ranną oficer.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, powinieneś pomóc przy pieczętowaniu Joukaishou – powiedziała łagodnie, patrząc na zmartwienie widoczne w jego szmaragdowych oczach. Bardzo powoli skinął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od nieruchomego ciała przyjaciółki. Retsu westchnęła. – Oficer Eiki żyje, oddycha. Muszę w spokoju ją zbadać, a nie sądzę, że chciałaby, abyś był przy tym obecny, kapitanie.

- Rozumiem – dopiero po trochę ostrzejszym stwierdzeniu kobiety, Toushirou odzyskał panowanie nad swoim ciałem. – Rzeczywiście, masz rację, pani kapitan Unohana. Każda pomoc się przyda przy pieczętowaniu Joukaishou. Ale chciałbym jak najszybciej dostać raport dotyczący stanu jej zdrowia.

- Jak sobie życzysz – skinęła głową, koncentrując się na badaniu i zastanawiając nad tym, jak szybko któreś z nich zauważy ich wzajemne przywiązanie.

Zamyślony szybko zlokalizował reiatsu Matsumoto, by dołączyć do jej zespołu odpowiedzialnego za zabezpieczanie miasta, gdy zauważył, że z wzgórza Soukyoku dobiega zdecydowanie większa energia duchowa, niż mogłaby pochodzić od samego Kurosakiego. Po chwili zrozumiał, że odpowiada za to Kuchiki Byakuya z uwolnioną Senbonzakurą Kageyoshi. Odetchnął z ulgą, odpędzając wyrzuty sumienia za zostawienie chłopaka samego z niewyobrażalnie silnym Bounto.

Zanim dotarł do oddziału swojej zastępczyni, z wzgórza egzekucyjnego dobiegł ogłuszający huk i błysnęło oślepiające światło. Reiatsu Kurosakiego osiągnęło najwyższe natężenie, jakie kiedykolwiek odczuł i uspokoiło się. Żadne z Joukaishou nie eksplodowało, co oznaczało, że chłopak musiał odnieść sukces. Srebrnowłosy roześmiał się w ulgą i usiadł przy ścianie, nie mogąc już znieść ciężaru ostatnich wydarzeń. Właśnie w takiej pozycji znalazła go Matsumoto.

- Kapitanie! – jej dźwięczny głos dotarł do niego za którymś kolejnym razem. Spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnie. – Co ty tu robisz?

- Odpoczywam, Matsumoto – odpowiedział, tłumiąc potężne ziewnięcie. – Odpoczywam.

Nie widział już tego, jak kobieta dawała znak dwojgu stojącym za nią Shinigami, by zabrali go do kwatery głównej. Westchnęła głośno, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo chłopak się poświęca dla Seireitei i jak mało otrzymuje w zamian.

Rankiem następnego dnia kobieta wpadła zaaferowana do jego gabinetu, trzymając na ręce czarnoskrzydłego motyla, który wzywał wszystkich kapitanów i ich zastępców na dodatkowe spotkanie w kwaterze głównej pierwszego składu podsumowujące starcie z Bounto. Toushirou bez słowa ruszył w kierunku ogromnej sali obrad, której powoli zaczynał mieć dosyć. Rangiku maszerowała obok niego, rzucając zamyślone spojrzenia swojemu dowódcy.

Tym razem przybył jako ostatni. Wielkie wrota zamknęły się z trzaskiem za nim i jego podwładną. Rzucił uważne spojrzenie obecnym i zajął swoje miejsce. Rudowłosa porucznik stanęła za nim. Najbardziej w oczy rzucał się niedobór dowódców. Kira i Hisagi, oboje pełniący obowiązki kapitanów swoich drużyn, stali w jednym szeregu z pozostałymi zwierzchnikami, ale miejsce opuszczone przez Aizena nadal było puste, gdyż Hinamori do tej pory nie odzyskała równowagi psychicznej. Kolejnym zaskoczeniem było pojawienie się Zarakiego i Kusajishi, zazwyczaj nieobecnych na naradach. Dodatkowo Soifon i Kurotsuchi wyglądali, jakby przez cały poprzedni dzień faszerowali się lekami przeciwbólowymi. Podobnie, jak Ukitake, co w jego wypadku nie było takie dziwne. Drgnął lekko, gdy generał mocno zastukał laską w podłogę.

- Potwierdziliśmy już, że wszyscy Bounto zostali wyeliminowani – zaczął ochrypłym głosem. – Ich przywódca, Kariya Jin, zginął w walce z zastępczym Shinigami, Kurosakim Ichigo. Koga Go zginął w potyczce z kapitanem Hitsugayą Toushirou, Mabashi zginął z ręki kapitan Soifon, Sawatari zginął w walce z kapitanem Kurotsuchi Mayurim, zaś Yoshi zginęła w potyczce z Quincy Ishidą Uryuu. Zdrajca Seireitei, Ichinose Maki, zginął honorową śmiercią, starając się uratować Społeczeństwo Dusz z ręki Bounto Kariyi. Chciałbym wysłuchać raportów wszystkich drużyn. Kapitan Soifon?

- Druga dywizja i Siły Specjalne informują, że zginęli wszyscy mieszkańcy dystryktu Kusajishi w Rukongai – oznajmiła. – Najprawdopodobniej stało się to w momencie, gdy Bounto dostali się do Seireitei. Dzielnica obecnie jest opuszczona i strzeżona przez jeden z zespołów Sił Specjalnych.

- Poruczniku Kira?

- Trzeci skład obecnie patroluje okolice czterech bram wiodących do Rukongai – powiedział, patrząc na czubki swoich stóp. – Na chwilę obecną nie mam wiele do zameldowania, generale.

- Kapitan Unohana?

- Kwatera główna czwartego składu jest w tym momencie przepełniona – oświadczyła, patrząc spokojnie w oczy przełożonego. – Osoby z pomniejszymi obrażeniami są odsyłane do swoich kwater, gdyż moi medycy nie potrafią ogarnąć całego bałaganu. Ogromnej pomocy udzieliła nam Inoue Orihime, uzdrawiając część ciężko rannych. Teraz na oddziale intensywnej terapii znajdują się tylko cztery osoby, wśród nich Kuchiki Rukia i dziewiąta oficer Eiki Rei.

- Kapitanie Kuchiki?

- Szósty skład zabezpieczył już wzgórze egzekucyjne Soukyoku – powiedział obojętnie mężczyzna, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że przed chwilą nazwisko jego siostry zostało wymienione w raporcie ich naczelnej lekarki. – Zespoły zostały wysłane również do dystryktu Kusajishi w Rukongai i na Ziemię, gdzie szczegółowo przeszukane zostaną rezydencje Bounto.

- Kapitanie Komamura?

- Odbudowa Celi Pokuty zmierza ku końcowi – głęboki głos najwyższego z dowódców poniósł się po pomieszczeniu. – Zespoły siódmej dywizji przeszukały już kwatery pozostałych oddziałów i nie znaleźliśmy żadnych ładunków wybuchowych. Miasto jest czyste.

- Kapitanie Kyouraku? Kapitanie Ukitake?

- Wszystkie książki dotyczące Bounto i Joukaishou zostały zebrane w jednym miejscu i z rozkazu dywizji zerowej będą przetransportowane do królewskiego pałacu – streścił Shunsui. Białowłosy przytaknął przyjacielowi, odwracając się na moment i kaszląc.

- Poruczniku Hisagi?

- Dziewiąty skład obecnie przyjmuje szczegółowe raporty od wszystkich drużyn i opracowuje ich streszczenie dla wszystkich oficerów.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya?

Toushirou spojrzał prosto w oczy starca. Każda z drużyn coś robiła, każda miała jakieś zajęcie… Tylko on nie wydał swojemu oddziałowi żadnych rozkazów. Nagle Matsumoto wysunęła się przed chłopaka i przyklękła przed Yamamoto.

- Generale, kapitan Hitsugaya dopiero wczoraj wieczorem miał okazję zobaczyć się z całym składem i nie udało mu się przekazać wszystkich rozkazów – wyrzuciła z siebie, bojąc się, że generał zabroni jej mówić. – Dziesiąty skład skończył pieczętowanie pozostałych Joukaishou i zajmuje się kompletną interpretacją dziennika Ran'Tao. Sama autorka tajemniczo zniknęła z radarów i nie wiemy, gdzie można ją znaleźć.

- Dziękuję, porucznik Matsumoto – wychrypiał. – Z powodu czynnego udziału kapitana Hitsugayi w walkach, ten jeden raz, kiedy nie wiedział, o co chodzi, zostanie mu podarowany. Wprowadź go w szczegóły.

- Tak jest! – rudowłosa zasalutowała i wycofała się na swoje miejsce.

- Kapitanie Kurotsuchi?

- Departament technologiczny zbiera wszystkie dane, jakie tylko można zdobyć o Joukaishou i bramie, która doprowadziła ich do naszego świata – powiedział, przeglądając coś w terminarzu, który po chwili oddał Nemu. – Żałuję tylko, że nie udało się nam zatrzymać żywego Bounto…

- Dziękuję, kapitanie – w głosie Yamamoto Genryuusai zaczęła dominować irytacja. Mayuri chyba to wyczuł, bo szybko ucichł. – W tym momencie ważne jest, aby wszyscy Shinigami powrócili do pełni sił, a Seireitei zostało odbudowane. Drużyna Kurosakiego może zostać odesłana do domu, ale to zależy tylko od nich. Rozejść się.

Zebrani zasalutowali i zaczęli spokojnie wracać do swoich codziennych zajęć.

Notka odbetowa: Jeszcze tylko dwa one-shoty i to nie ja będę odpowiedzialna za opóźnienia w publikacji Alternatywy. Nie wierzę! (inna sprawa, że Sissel pisze 10 stron dziennie bez najmniejszego wysiłku...) A tak w ogóle wiecie jak wygląda ścięgno na żywo?


	10. Chapter 10

Epilog

W holu kwatery głównej czwartej dywizji zebrała się spora i bardzo dziwna grupka ludzi. Ichigo i Ishida rozmawiali cicho z Inoue, Rukia i Renji spoglądali na Byakuyę, zastanawiając się, po co przyszedł, zaś Toushirou właśnie wychylał się zza drzwi jednej z sal ogólnych.

- Możecie wejść – powiedział, nareszcie, po raz pierwszy od kilku dni uśmiechnięty.

Wszyscy, którzy zaczynali się zastanawiać, jakie relacje łączą tych dwoje zauważyli, że w czasie, gdy Rei leżała w szpitalu, nieprzytomna i poowijana bandażami, jego, często nieświadomie, nogi same niosły w pobliże budynku. Codziennie spędzał godzinę przy jej łóżku, a mówiono nawet, że w bezchmurną, księżycową noc dało się zauważyć samotną postać siedzącą na dachu. Obudziła się poprzedniego dnia, prawie tydzień po zakończeniu potyczek z Bounto. Natychmiast dostała naganę za zlekceważenie bezpośredniego rozkazu i użycie Konran no Seishi, musiała też obiecać, że nigdy więcej z tej techniki nie skorzysta. Gdy tylko wieść o jej powrocie do przytomności rozniosła się wśród oficerów Gotei 13, kapitan Unohana wyznaczyła specjalne godziny dla gości. Od poprzedniego dnia już zdążyli ją odwiedzić Shinigami z jedenastego składu, Kurotsuchi Nemu, kapitanowie Kyouraku i Ukitake, a Hitsugaya prawie wcale nie opuszczał jej sali.

Oczekujący na audiencję u rannej powoli przechodzili z holu do sali, w której leżała. Każdy musiał przyznać, że dziwnie wyglądała w białym kimonie, z bandażem na szyi. Nadal była bardzo blada, ale uśmiechała się do wchodzących. Najbardziej ją zdziwiło to, że Unohana nie dopuściła do niej Inoue, ale szybko się wyjaśniło, że dziewczyna nie miała wcale dostępu do najgorzej poszkodowanych.

- Ja… – leżącej na moment odjęło mowę, gdy zobaczyła wszystkich gości. – Nie spodziewałam się was wszystkich. Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu… Oni wracają na Ziemię, ale Byakuya, co ty tutaj robisz?

- Przyszedłem zobaczyć jak się czujesz, to chyba jasne – odpowiedział, patrząc na nią uważnie. Pozostali wybuchli śmiechem.

- Rukia, jak się czujesz? – dziewczyna miała bardzo dobry humor, gdyż ze wszystkimi złymi wiadomościami przyszło się jej zmierzyć poprzedniego dnia.

- Już całkiem dobrze – odpowiedziała, siadając na krześle obok Inoue. – W końcu mogę bez przeszkód wrócić do zdrowia po tamtym gigai Urahary i ataku lalki. Trochę mi to zajmie, ale na szczęście mogę bez problemu posługiwać się Sode no Shirayuki.

- Cieszę się.

Przez moment w sali panowała cisza, wszyscy byli skupieni na poprzednich wydarzeniach, gdy nagle szafirowe oczy Eiki rozjaśnił błysk.

- Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, które wydarzenie w waszym życiu najbardziej je zmieniło? – zapytała, patrząc na swoich gości.

- To nie jest trudne pytanie – stwierdził Kurosaki. – Poznanie Rukii. Gdyby nie tamto spotkanie, do tej pory nie wiedziałbym o istnieniu Społeczeństwa Dusz, o Hollowach, o zagrożeniu ze strony Hueco Mundo i nie mógłbym odpowiednio chronić moich bliskich. Tamtej nocy moje życie zaczęło się na nowo, albo może dopiero wtedy się zaczęło…

- Moje życie też się wtedy zmieniło – dodała młoda Kuchiki. – Przez to, że byłam zmuszona do życia na Ziemi, poznałam wiele wspaniałych osób, znalazłam przyjaciół i w końcu poczułam, że gdzieś przynależę.

- Moje życie się zmieniło, gdy zostałem porucznikiem szóstego składu – Renji spojrzał na poprzednich mówców dziwnym wzrokiem. – W końcu widziałem przed sobą czystą ścieżkę. Wiedziałem, że od tej pory mam z kim konkurować i mam co udowadniać. Kapitanie, a ty?

Byakuya zapatrzył się na błękitne niebo za oknem i zastanowił chwilę nad odpowiedzią. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na zebranych.

- Poznanie Hisany – stwierdził krótko. – A potem dzień, w którym odeszła.

- Byakuya, nie musisz o tym mówić – Rei starała się pocieszyć go wzrokiem.

- Już skończyłem – mężczyzna nie zamierzał rozwodzić się nad własnym życie. Spojrzał jednak zaintrygowany na odpoczywającą. – A ty, Rei-san? Jakie wydarzenie najbardziej wpłynęło na twoje życie?

Uśmiechnęła się, patrząc przed siebie. Nie widziała już swoich przyjaciół, ale przeżywała jeszcze raz najbardziej pamiętne chwile swojego życia. Słowa same popłynęły z jej ust.

- Jak Juushirou mnie znalazł w Rukongai, w dystrykcie Kusajishi – zaczęła, nie zwracając uwagi na uważne spojrzenie Shirou i kiwającego głową Renjiego. – Jak dostałam się do Gotei 13 i natychmiast znalazłam się w dziesiątym składzie. Jak Shirou w końcu przestał mnie poprawiać, że mam mówić do niego per kapitanie. Jak wywołałam Bankai po dwu… długim treningu z Vaizardami. Takich wydarzeń w moim życiu było mnóstwo. Ale w tym momencie ważne jest, że jesteście tutaj, moi przyjaciele.

Rozmawiali jeszcze długo, ale Toushirou już ich nie słuchał. Rei prawie się wymknęło, że spędziła z zamaskowaną armią dwa miesiące, ale na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na tą pomyłkę. Jednak zbił go z tropu fakt, że nigdy mu nie powiedziała, z której dzielnicy pochodzi. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy, których znała w swoim starym życiu już nie żyją.

Zaczął się też zastanawiać nad innym pytaniem: jakie wydarzenie w jego życiu miało na nie największy wpływ? Do tej pory uważał, że było to spotkanie Matsumoto w Rukongai, kiedy zabrała go do Seireitei oraz dużo późniejsza walka z Kusaką… Teraz jednak nie był pewien, co by odpowiedział, gdyby o to spytano. Bardziej logiczne jednak wydawało się mu pytanie: jaki wpływ na jego życie miało pojawienie się w nim Eiki Rei, samotnej buntowniczki, która mu zaufała?

Przeklął w myślach Kyouraku, bowiem wiedział, że mężczyzna musiał mieć jakiś ukryty cel w swoich intrygach, który powoli zaczynał się ujawniać przed oczami chłopaka. Przez niego myśli o Rei zaczęły dominować w jego umyśle i on sam nie wiedział, co ma z tym zrobić. Bardzo mu to przeszkadzało, bo przywiązanie się do jednej osoby było dla niego pewnym ograniczeniem, co zdążył zauważyć na przykładzie Hinamori.

Podszedł do okna i spojrzał w niebo. Nagle jego wzrok się wyostrzył, a sylwetka wyprostowała.

- Kapitanie Kuchiki, podejdź tu – powiedział twardo, co natychmiast zagęściło atmosferę. – Co widzisz?

Przez moment w sali panowała cisza, ale po chwili Byakuya wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

- Karakura… – wyszeptał, patrząc w niebo. – Ale to przecież niemożliwe…

- A jednak – od drzwi dobiegł ich głos zrezygnowanego Ukitake. – Kurosaki Ichigo, ty i twoi przyjaciele musicie natychmiast wracać na Ziemię. Kuchiki Rukia będzie eskortować was aż do sklepu Urahary i tam otrzyma nowe rozkazy. Kapitanie Hitsugaya, generał Yamamoto prosi do siebie. Wygląda na to, że dziesiąty skład znowu dostaje zadanie detektywistyczne…

- Ale nie beze mnie Shirou – krzyknęła z łóżka Rei. – Zaczekaj, aż Unohana mnie stąd wypuści.

Po chwili w sali została tylko młoda oficer Eiki Rei, poraniona własną bronią, z niecierpliwością czekająca na kolejne zadanie. A ono nadchodziło wielkimi krokami.

Koniec części 2, ciąg dalszy w „Alternatywa 3: Memories of Nobody"

**Anonse: Beta smutna, bezzleceniowa. Ile można męczyć jednego tasiemca z Blicza? Obiecuję, że będę milsza niż dla Sissel.**

**Notka odautorska: Tak oto drugi akt dobiegł końca, kurtyna opadła. Przed nami dwa one-shoty, z czego drugi na podstawie DiamondDust Rebellion, czyli zdecydowanie oparty na przygodach Hitsugayi. Jak to ujęła Kharcia, wątek romantyczny będzie się rozwijał, ale na razie nie mam w planach zmiany kategorii na M. **

**Dzięki za to, że jesteście ze mną i dotarliście do końca drugiej części. Buźka dla wszystkich, a największa dla Kharci. **

**Sissel Snape**


End file.
